Finding You Again
by deliciae
Summary: Yaoi HK Three years ago, Kurama left Hiei after an unexpected surprise happened. Now he's back with it...their kit Haru. But Haru's future is at stake thanks to new events. Plz R&R. ::Complete::
1. First Glimpse

deliciae 

_'Finding You Again'_: Prologue

~*~*~*~

**deliciae:** ::looks around for Muse:: My oh-so-wonderful Muse decided this story was fit to be posted. Now I just wonder where she went.

**Muse: **::walks in, smirking:: Hmm? Were you talking about me? 

**deliciae:** Oh, yes, of course I was. But I wonder Muse, why are we posting this, when I should be working on 'I Return to You' and 'Amor…'

**Muse:** ::interrupts deliciae:: Because I felt like it… I felt like being an evil girl.

**deliciae:** ::sighs:: ^^;; that you are, Muse. That you are.

~*~*~*~*~

Warnings: Yaoi. Don't like, then leave. Don't flame me, 'cause I told ya so. AU. OOC-ness. OC—Haru. Mpreg?… Meh.

Disclaimer: ::Muse stands up, with a microphone, taps it…:: I don't own this, nor does deliciae. ::glares at lawyers who grumble then leave:: If we did, you'd see **_BIG_** changes! 

~*~*~

This fic takes place after series ends. Then about 3 years after that. ^^ Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

November 

---

            Inside an apartment, a young child's laughter filtered through the open window and out into the now-rare sunny day. On the carpeted floor of the room, a toddler sat amongst wooden blocks, trying to put them in order. His long, silver-toned hair glinted unnaturally as he leaned forward and picked up a gaudy red block. He looked down at the other couple blocks already in a line on the floor and his golden eyes narrowed in thought, the crimson speckles gleaming dangerously, darkening his eyes.

            His hair fell forward as he leaned back down, the strands of black that surrounded his face falling mostly, obscuring his peripheral vision. His already lengthy fingers skillfully sat the block between its gaudy siblings of white and blue. His previously pursed lips split into a large grin, and laughter sounded once again throughout the room. A soft, yet gleeful call followed, "Papa." 

            In response, a young man stood up from his resting place in a chair, having sat down his book, and knelt beside the child. "What is it, my chibi-kitsune?" The boy smiled again at his father and pointed at the blocks. In his lisping voice, he uttered, "In line."

            "That's right, Haru. They are in line." A smile graced the older male's pink lips, making his looks all the more elegant. His long fiery red hair swished as he sat back on his haunches, admiring his young son's accomplishment. Emerald-green eyes twinkled with delight and approval as he watched Haru place more horrid-colored blocks in line with the three current.

            The golden eyes glanced at his father, and he smiled to himself. '_Papa._' Haru looked away and back, noticing the change in his father. No longer before the child was Shuuichi Minamino, but the notorious thief Youko Kurama. His silver hair draped over his shoulder and he pulled his son close, despite Haru's protests.

            Two silver tails swished in sync; the smaller of the two was tipped with black, as were the child's large ears. "Papa. You normal." A deep chuckle sounded from the older youko, "Yes, I am—but only for a while." The chibi snuggled closer in Youko Kurama's arms. He had played all day and now sleep was catching up to the child quickly. A large yawn revealed two unnatural and glistening fangs, and just as quickly they were hidden from sight once again. The crimson-littered golden eyes fluttered close as Haru fell asleep, lulled by his father's heartbeat.

            Youko Kurama stood with his precious burden and carried Haru back to the child's room. Quickly Haru was changed into nightclothes, tucked into bed, and Youko Kurama sighed as he pushed away the long bangs, part of the black-tipped starburst, to uncover Haru's forehead. Lips pressed against the smooth forehead, then he stood erect once again, his seven-foot frame unbound. As he exited the room, Youko Kurama returned back into the mortal human Shuuichi, also known as the Reikai Tantei fighter Kurama.

            Quietly he walked to his room and removed his pair of jeans, his long tailed white tee shirt and the light sweater he had wrapped around his waist, leaving himself clothed in only his forest-green boxers. He knew he needed to get into his pajamas, but it did not faze him. As he lied on the bed, he let his thoughts drift over Haru, his two-almost three-year-old half-youko son. Haru would, on his third birthday, be able to create and maintain a human appearance. The boy was beginning to use his ki to manipulate plants, as a kitsune should. Yet, there was an untamed side to the boy—one that he had inherited from his other father.

            Truth be told, Kurama was not the boy's true father. He was Haru's mother. Slender fingers reached out and grabbed a silver frame, one starting to tarnish with its many handlings. In the glass, captured for eternity, a young and happy redheaded human boy hugged a smaller, black-haired fire-demon. Tears welled up in the lavish green eyes as a lone finger slid over the grumpy expression, yet there was a twinkle in the blood-red eyes, one that belied his happiness and love for the 'fox.' This was Haru's true father. "_Hiei…_"

~*~*~*~

TBC?? 

_~*~_

**deliciae:** ::yawns while Muse shivers::

**Muse:** I hate this cold weather…

**deliciae:** Yeah. No school. I like school…

**Muse:** ::glares at deliciae::

**deliciae:** But… Anyways, I've gotta get to bed; even if I don't exactly have to be up and to school at 7:30 a.m. If you, the readers, like this fic, please review. Otherwise, I'll take it down and just wait until I finish my other fics to begin this one again. All comments are accepted—criticism and compliments, even ideas—like where you want this fic to go. I love those since writer's block happens a lot. I will give credit for the idea. Muse does love to handle the flames though… ^^; R&R please. Thanks!


	2. Remembering

deliciae

Finding You Again: Chapter 1-2 

* * *

**Muse:** Yay! Gabbi reviewed my fic!! I'm soooo happy! _::Hands Gabbi a Haru plushy::_

**deliciae:** _::grabs bag of plushies from Muse and tosses them to all reviewers::_ Thanks everyone. 13 reviews for my first chapter/prologue? Wow. Again, thanks everyone!

**Muse:** Wait… did you just give away all my Haru plushies!?!?! Oh well, I have a lovely golden Haru plushy, specially designed. Nyah. __

**deliciae:** Oh… okay. _O.o_ Well, here is the long awaited continuation of Finding You Again. It features Hiei's perspective on the events…

* * *

Warnings: OOC-ness. AU. Yaoi: boy x boy. Don't like, please leave.

Disclaimer: Oh, do I have to? ::lawyers glare:: Fine. I don't own it, and never will.

~_'Fox?' Hiei stepped into the apartment; the door swung shut behind him. He knew something was wrong, as Kurama had never locked his bedroom window, in hope that Hiei would pay a visit. The rooms were shrouded in darkness, and quickly he unwrapped the Jagan. No spark of ki filled the room, and he walked towards Kurama's room, as he expected the worst. Nothing looked like it had been touched; however, to Hiei's keen observation, clothing and a couple framed-pictures were missing. 'Kurama?' He called, his voice trembling softly with worry and concern. 'Kurama??' He cried louder as realization struck. Kurama had left him. 'No! Kurama!!'~_

Hiei bolted upright, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Sweat coated his muscular frame, and his breathing was ragged. He glanced around, hoping to see the fox, to disprove his dream. However, it wasn't that way. Even as it had been three years since he returned and found the apartment empty, the memory was vivid and quite unforgettable. Once again, Hiei cursed the Jagan on his forehead, for it had not allowed time to take away the memory.

            Lying back against the pillows, Hiei thought about his fox. Gods, he missed everything about the youko-ningen he had come to love—the fiery, untamable red hair, the sultry green eyes. Hiei groaned in despair, and closed his eyes. 

Over a month before the Fox's disappearance, Mukuro had called Hiei into training. Neither mate had been too happy at this, for it meant separation and longing. Yet, they knew it had to happen, as rigorous training was required for being one of the heirs to Makai; which Hiei and Kurama were.  No message arrived for Kurama, and it confused both of them. Oh well, no looking a gift horse in the mouth, right?

The last day was spent together lovingly; both made pleasurable love several times that day, and then went to the park to watch the sunset early. Children of all ages ran around, and Kurama clutched Hiei's hand securely. Hiei was sullen though, and resented the happiness and joy that bubbled in the air. Kurama noticed this, but said nothing, as they walked over to a small hill. Soon silence filled the park, and the stars twinkled in merriment at the two lovers. 

Both parted unhappily, yet they proclaimed their love once again. Kurama's words were vivid in Hiei's memory, "_I will always love you, Hiei… I hope you'll love me always as well…_" The words seemed fatalistic, like Kurama knew something was going to happen. That thought had plagued Hiei most of the three years, nagging at him. But at the time, Hiei had only chuckled and replied, "_Silly fox, of course I will._"

When Hiei had come back to the apartment after the training, there had been no sign of the plant-master. Pain and grief struck the fire-demon; the fox had left him for sure, left him alone, because he was the "Forbidden Child." Self-pity was overwhelming, and he fled for months into the darkest parts of Makai. Only when a rogue demon broke through to the Human Realm, that Koenma had ordered Yusuke to find Hiei.

Once the demon had been killed, Koenma declared that Hiei was to stay near the Reikai Tantei leader. That issue had resulted in Hiei staying in Kurama's apartment, not that the fire-demon objected. But the scents in the room, especially that of his fox, brought an occasional burning at the corners of the eyes. A handful of precious black Hiruiseki gems were kept hidden away from everyone, only meant for the fox when, and if, he ever decided to return. It was something to show for the pain, the longing, and loneliness that ate away at the fire-demon's soul.

After two months of relentless searching, Yusuke had called off the search for Kurama. "He'll be found when he wants to be found," the rash leader said, as the group parted ways. Hiei knew that was true, and he felt, no, he knew that soon—very soon, the fox would show himself. With that, the fire-koorime reassured himself and fell back into a pained slumber.

TBC.

* * *

**deliciae:** _::looks at the sleeping Muse::_ I'll just leave her be for this A/N. Anyways, there you readers have it: the second segment of FYA. Next the storyline will become more involved back with the present day happenings, and maybe more on why Kurama left. It will be more on just Haru and Kurama, than Hiei, as I think I'll just jump between characters each chapter. Haru is getting more playful, as we'll see next chapter; but still some kinks in the chapter must be worked out. So I should be putting it out in a couple weeks. I have a term paper due next Friday, and as soon as that's outta my way, I'll get this story really going. Thanks for reading, and oh, please review. I would like to see what you, the readers, want to have happen, where you'd like this story to go. I have some ideas, but they're not definite yet. So, please, please, review. Thanks. _::pulls blanket over Muse and leaves room::_


	3. Departure

deliciae

Finding You Again: Chapter 2.

~*~*~

**Muse:** Hmm. Uh, I… actually have nothing to say.

**MiniMuse: **_::points at Muse and laughs::_

**Muse: **_::looks at MiniMuse, and points towards MiniMuse's left::_

**MiniMuse: **_::faints in horror::_

**deliciae: **_::walks in:: _Oh… _O.o_ Well, that's nice. Now, for some odd reason, I have another Muse—_MiniMiniMuse! _Oh the horror!

**Muse:**_::Smirks::_ Yes, deliciae, the horror… it's payback time MiniMuse! _::drags the still unconscious MiniMuse off the stage, with her MiniMiniMuse following, smirking as well::_

**deliciae: **I certainly feel sorry for MiniMuse, but I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed. I can't believe that for 2 chapters already out, I have 20 reviews. ^^ Anyways, here is the next installment of Finding You Again.

~*~*~

Warnings: Yaoi. That means boy x boy. Don't like, leave. OC- Haru. Major OOC-ness.

Pairings: Hiei/Kurama… so far. 

Disclaimer: _::Bailiff drags in a handcuffed Muse:: _Okay, I did it… I stole deliciae's paycheck and spent it all; but I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the characters of YYH. _::glares at lawyers sitting around her lawyer::_ But I **DO** own Haru, MiniMuse, MiniMiniMuse, myself, and deliciae. _::deliciae: O.o:: _You heard me! I own you, deliciae… Muhahahahaha. 

**Note:** This chapter takes place roughly **4** months, so there is quite a time lapse… But there is nothing I could use to fill up that time period that goes with the plot…

~*~*~*~****

March— 

The early morning light pierced the dark sky, and brought about daybreak. The residents of a small community were out and about already, tending to their chores. Most the cottages were next to the other; yet one stood out. It was further away, cloaked by the nearby forest's shadow, and no one dared to bother the occupants. Inside that very cottage, Kurama and Haru woke to the early morning bustle and hustle.

            Kurama's green eyes opened as the young kit crawled onto his bed. "Papa! My birthday! My birthday!" He cried, his words lisped, as he bounced happily on the bed. Indeed, it was Haru's third birthday, and finally the half-youko child was able to take on a human appearance.

            After hugging the birthday boy close, Kurama rose and dressed; then took Haru to dress as well. "Alright Haru, it's your birthday, but it is time to train." A small pout settled on the child's face, and arms crossed in defiance. "But Papa…" "No buts Haru. You know you have to train, we went through this last year, remember?" Silver locks bounced with the nod, and the two began to train.

            It seemed Haru had Hiei's genes for fighting: the kit didn't back down, and fought viciously. The crimson specks inside the gold of Haru's eyes glowed vibrantly, turning the colors into a tsunami of bloody gold. Kurama felt the power radiate from the kit, and pulled out a seed. Vines grew from every direction, and effectively captured the wild youth, holding the wrists and ankles.

            Haru snarled, his primitive instincts enraged, and finally the other power broke loose for the first time: the vines disintegrated under the intense heat Haru's body produced. Kurama was astounded as Haru dropped to the ground wearily; it seemed this very technique also forced Haru to transform.

            Instead of silver hair, dark-blood red hair glistened. The same black starburst framed the child's face, and long lashes covered the cheeks. This youko-fire child looked human, and Kurama smiled lightly, but concerned, as he knelt next to the youth. "Haru, son, are you alright?" One of his lithe hands was placed upon Haru's head, and felt the raging heat disappearing. Slowly the lashes fluttered open, and the same golden eyes peered into Kurama's, sparkling with crimson particles.

            Tiredly, Haru yawned, not moving from his spot. "Papa… night-night." The ki usage had obviously worn out the small boy, and quickly he fell into the world of dreams. Kurama picked up his sleeping son and returned him to the boy's bedroom, to sleep away the exhaustion. After exiting, the redhead went into his den, and sat on his favorite chair.

            With Haru asleep for now, it gave Kurama time to reflect on why he had moved to this quaint town. It wasn't that there were problems between Hiei and him, no, they were quite happy with one another, and very much in love. Both mates had trusted the other, and nothing seemed wrong.

            Yet, a month before Kurama's fated disappearance, Hiei had to go for training with Mukuro. A disgusted look came over Kurama's features as he thought of the bionic woman that ruled a third of Makai—he particularly hated her, as she kept trying to get _his_ Hiei in _her_ bed. No, not even that had forced Kurama from Hiei.

            It had been the comment Hiei made a few days before he left: "_Children are just a liability, and they weaken the emotions. Hn, I'll never have children._" This had been just after Youko had made his decision, and both sides of Kurama had paled at that statement. When a spirit-fox finally fell in love, which was rare, Inari asked if the youko ever wished to bare children. This was for men, and women, so that the most irregular of couples could be blessed with a continuance of their bloodline. And as such, when Inari had asked (after a year of being mated, so that Inari knew it was true love), the silver fox had, without a doubt, agreed; if ever Hiei wanted children, there would be children.

            Unfortunately, the first child always was conceived directly after the decision; and Kurama never had a chance to tell Hiei. Youko had immediately confided in his human side, in Shuuichi, but both doubted Hiei even knew of this possibility for youko mates. No, if he had, would he have made that comment? Probably not…

            Kurama sighed, being brought out of his memories, as the clock chimed midday. The green-eyed man blinked in shock; had time passed that quickly? Indeed it had, but Kurama made no move to leave his comfortable position. A feeling of unrest tugged at the core of his being, of both Youko and him. Was it time to return? Haru was now of an age to know the truth, and Kurama felt bad about keeping him from his true father.

            _/We should go back…/_ The spirit-fox murmured from within Kurama, and he nodded. Only he hated leaving this small village he had come to like. Yet, it was not home. No, home was where Shiori was, where the Reikai Tantei was… and most of all, where Hiei was.

            Kurama reached over to the nearby phone and called a ticket agency, followed by a moving company. After hanging up the phone, he leaned back into his chair, and sighed. Tonight they would fly back… _tonight…_

            An abrupt giggle brought Kurama out of his musing, and he looked for the source of the sound. Just inside the door, Haru stood, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Papa! My presents?" Haru's excited, lisped voice made his father smile, and Kurama shook his head. "No, chibi-kitsune. No presents here, sorry. Papa hasn't had time to go shopping with you along…" A frown quickly replaced the smile on Haru's face, and Kurama amended his statement, "But we'll go to the toy store, and Papa will buy you _any_ toy you want."

            After getting Haru ready and getting onto the road in his small, but efficient car, the two arrived in the larger, nearby city. Kurama pulled into the toy-store parking lot, and Haru hopped out of the car as soon as it was parked. His unnatural golden eyes were lit with excitement and cheer. From there, Haru only wanted one toy: a silver fox plushy. Lucky for them, the toy store carried the last one for miles around, and Kurama quickly paid the extravagant price. Money had never been a worry since his inheritance, from his deceased human father, had been released on his twenty-first birthday.

            However, after receiving his birthday gift, Haru was unwilling to return to the car, and in such, his father decided a walk was in order. Thoughts plagued Kurama's mind, drawing his attention away from his young son. Haru looked up at his father, and noticed his preoccupation. "Papa?" Kurama seemed to snap out of his daze, for he looked down at the child with an apologizing smile. "Oh, sorry, Haru." He looked away with a sigh and Haru frowned, his eyes narrowed. He knew instinctively something was wrong, something his father was not telling him.

            As Kurama unintentionally ignored his son, Haru sighed. Suddenly he spotted a lovely floral arrangement at a street vendor, and to be mischievous, he released part of his ki, reworking the flowers into a grotesque creation. The vendor shrieked in horror at the sight of the once-beautiful flowers, and promptly fainted, earning a soft chuckle from the little trickster. Quickly he looked up at his father, as he normally was reprimanded. A soft smile quirked Kurama's lips at his son's antics, and he gently squeezed Haru's hand. "Please don't that again, Haru; it is a bad habit to learn, and you must not be careless around humans." That was the only chide, and the subject was quickly dropped in favor of the excitement of the children's park.

            Kurama sat down on one of the many park benches, and watched his son at play. Haru played for a while on different plastic toys, and then walked over to his father. He climbed up, and sat on the older man's lap, curling against his father's chest. As his eyes drifted close, Kurama's soft tenor voice nudged him back awake. "Haru, son…" Kurama paused as the boy's expression showed his confusion and concern. "Tomorrow, we shall no longer be here. Tonight, we board a plane to return to my home. However, you'll finally get to meet your grandmother, and my _friends…_"

Surprisingly, Haru did not burst into tears, like Kurama had expected and somewhat feared. A look of anticipation lit the boy's eyes, and the humanized-youko smiled slightly. Haru snuggled closer, and Kurama continued, "Our things will be packed after we get home, then the movers will be there…" 'Not that there is much to pack' Kurama mentally sighed, and before another word was uttered, Haru asked softly, "Papa… are they nice?"

            Haru had only seen a group picture of the Reikai Tantei, one that was taken just after the end of the Dark Tournament. "Yes, my chibi-kitsune. They are very nice." The subject ended, as Haru grabbed his plushy and fell asleep from being exhausted and overexcited. Kurama picked up his precious burden and headed back to the toy-store parking lot, to his car, and placed Haru and the plushy inside, before climbing inside himself.

            The ride home was quiet, save for the light snores coming from Haru. Only one thought truly occupied Kurama's mind for the entire trip back, _//Hiei… we're coming home//._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_TBC._

~*~~*~

**deliciae:** _::smiles, looking at the completed chapter:: _Well, at least the major hurdle in school is over; I turned in my 8 page essay yesterday _^_^_… I just hope I didn't blabber too much… _^^;_

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::walks into deliciae's office, steals the duct tape, and walks out::_

**deliciae:** _O.O_ This cannot be good… _::follows MiniMiniMuse to Muse's room::_

**Muse: **Now, until deliciae's next chapter, we get to _torture _you… And there's _nothing_ anyone can do!! Muhahaha.

**MiniMuse:** _::glaring at Muse, and at MiniMiniMuse, as it is being slowly covered from head to toe in duct tape::_

**deliciae:** Now, I really feel sorry for MiniMuse… it's gonna hurt when all that duct tape is removed… 

**Muse:**_::glares at deliciae::_ Get outta here, deliciae… Go do your Authoress' Insight, or whatever it is!! Leave me be!!

**deliciae: **Fine. _::leaves Muse's room, and returns to her office/stage::_ Now, readers, next chapter will be Hiei's point of view; he's getting more certain that his Fox is returning… However, an unexpected arrival from Koenma and Yusuke will add a certain twist to the plotline. One question will be answered for certain, even if Hiei doesn't yet find out: did Koenma know about this turn of events? Thanks for reading, please review (everything is accepted), and stay tuned for the next chapter! ^_^


	4. Cryptic Answers

deliciae

Finding You Again: Chapter 3.

~*~

**deliciae: **13 reviews… Wow. Thanks everyone.

**Muse:** _::growls::_ I do NOT have serious mental issues…

**deliciae:** Sure you don't, Muse. But did you get done torturing my MiniMuse? _::notices empty roll of duct tape on the floor::_

**Muse:** I swear I didn't do it… it was all _MiniMiniMuse!_ It made _me _do it!

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::Enters room; glares at Muse… drags in a duct-taped MiniMuse::_

**deliciae:** Hmm, well, that answers that. On with the fic.

~*~

Disclaimer: _::Muse gets a letter in the mail from the Lawyers::_  _'We, the Lawyers of Yu Yu Hakusho and their rightful owners, know that you, Muse, have done it again. Please reply for a court date, to be sentenced for claiming that you own Yu Yu Hakusho. Thank you.'_ Yeah, I did it again, but truly—I _don't_ own it!!

Warnings: **YAOI.** That means **boy x boy**. _Don't like, don't read—don't flame!!_ OOC-ness; AU. OCs—Haru, and someone new…

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama. Yusuke x Koenma.

~*~*~*~

Hiei thrust his katana forward, and parried against an invisible enemy, during his daily training on Genkai's lands. With one hand, he wiped the sweat away, and began his practice once again. Even though it had been three years since the last rouge youkai had slipped into the Human Realm, Hiei continued rigorous practice and training, not wanting his skills to grow lax.

            However, as he swung the katana in an arc, his hand faltered. The blade clinked as it hit the grass, and Hiei slumped down onto his knees. He was unable to train this day, as his mindset was far from the necessary concentration. A distant, unknown feeling had settled in the petite fire-demon's body, and pulled firmly on his emotions—rather, at his heart.

            A low growl slipped from his lips, and he grabbed his katana. With that in hand, he started to flit through the trees, as he headed away from the grounds. Never before had he felt like this; it was like a sensation of something lost was gained or returned. His body paused and Hiei grabbed onto the tree he currently stood on. Could it truly be? Was Kurama returning? 

Indescribable feelings assaulted his heart, and he knew it was true this time. His fox was returning. Realization dawned as the unknown feeling made itself known: it was a faint connection to Kurama's ki, and it was growing rapidly stronger by the hour. However, self-doubt gnawed at his confidence; was Kurama returning to _him_, or because of his _mother_, Shiori?

"Hiei, it's not good if you doubt yourself," a tenor voice stated, and Hiei blinked in shock. Below him on the ground stood Yusuke. Yet, next to Yusuke stood the adult-form of Koenma, and an infant lay nestled in the godling's arms. So that was why no one had heard from or seen Koenma lately, Hiei mused, then his lips curled into a frown. "What do you want, Urameshi?"

"Get down here, and maybe I'll tell you." The words were not a request, but a demand, and reluctantly the fire-demon complied. However, that did nothing to stop the remark he made, once on the ground, "I seen you've been busy, Urameshi." Koenma's amber orbs narrowed, and the Reikai Tantei leader frowned lightly, "We'll discuss that later. Let's go to the apartment."

The three headed towards Kurama's former apartment, and once inside, settled into opposing chairs. "What is so important?" The petite fire-demon growled lightly, and Koenma sighed. Yusuke leaned forward, and gently spoke, as to not wake his infant child, "I've been thinking… about Kurama."

For a moment, the room completely silenced, and Hiei's crimson orbs narrowed. "What about him?" The words were slightly hissed, as the fire-demon figured Yusuke knew something that pertained to the Fox's disappearance and had never told. However, it was Koenma that continued the sentence. What he said seemed to grab the fire-demon's attention…

~_Flashback:~_

_Koenma sat at his desk, continuously stamping, when suddenly the demon god Inari strode in. The nine-tails glistened in the light, as did the golden-toned coat, and a mischievous smile was on his face. This usually meant something bad, and Koenma dreaded finding out why exactly the god was smiling._

_Inari laughed, his liquid-silver eyes glimmered with happiness. "He finally did it!" Inari squealed like a child, and Koenma bit down on his pacifier. A fine brow arched, and the Fox God continued, "I knew he would; he's truly in love of course, and why else wouldn't he?" Koenma's amber orbs slid close, and he sighed. For who did what, Koenma wouldn't find out, as that's what Inari intended—leaving the person grasping at cryptic straws. With a bow, and a laugh, the Fox God left, with no other words spoken._

_~End Flashback~_

Hiei sat, confused by the tale Koenma had told. What did this have to do with his fox? It seemed not even Koenma had unraveled Inari's message, and Hiei doubted he himself would be able to figure it out either. Yet, it appeared the cryptic statement didn't need to be figured, as the tie to Kurama's ki became stronger. Kurama would be here soon, and that's what truly mattered, Hiei figured.

"So how did you get knocked up, Koenma?" The question caused the demi-god to blush profusely, and Yusuke replied, "Lord Enma wanted Koenma to have an heir, so we found a spell." "What is the child heir to? Reikai, or your third of the Makai, Urameshi?"

Hiei's question had a good point, and Yusuke replied simply, "He has both." "His name?" Abashed, the pair frowned, "We haven't exactly named him yet…" Koenma mumbled, then Yusuke stated, "We can't find an appropriate name for the next ruler of the Reikai." "Ah." Hiei stated, then looked away. Yet, the infant's cooing claimed his attention, and he smiled inwardly. The male heir had dark tuffs of hair, obviously from Yusuke, and the tawny amber eyes of Koenma.

"Yusuke, I believe we need to get back to the Reikai," Koenma admonished his mate, and Yusuke nodded sheepishly. "Alright, fine, let's go." Both leaders bid the quiet fire-demon farewell, and left.

            "_…He finally did it…_" The sentence was uttered lightly. Inari had stated it, and Hiei was perplexed. The main question is who and what was the Fox God referring to. With a sigh, the crimson eyes slid close, and he leaned back, enveloped in the chair's comfort. Reaching out with his own ki, he felt the connection to his mate. The pull of ki had grown reasonably stronger, and a light smile tilted his normally passive lips. His fox would soon be home, and that's all that mattered to Hiei.

~*~*~

TBC.

**deliciae:** Oh my… I didn't know that would happen to Koenma and Yusuke. Did you, Muse?

**Muse:** Yeah. But this seemed short.

**deliciae:** I know, I just couldn't think of what Hiei would be doing just before the arrival of Kurama…

**Muse:** _::glares at deliciae::_

**deliciae:** Don't blame me! You're my Muse! I know you told me to keep writing… but…

**Muse:** But what?

**deliciae:** I just couldn't think! Anyways, for the readers, there you have chapter three. We know it's short and all, but next chapter will hopefully be longer. It'll be on Kurama, a sort of reflection of everything on the trip home, and then for chapter 5, the one everyone's waiting for—Kurama and Hiei will reunite. Until then, Muse and I have a couple questions for everyone:

1) How do you want Kurama and Hiei to meet again? Should it just be random, should Kurama return to the apartment, or should Hiei feel Kurama's ki and seek him out?

2) What should Yusuke and Koenma's son be named? (We have no clue).

So, please, please, please review and leave your responses. It'll be most appreciated, and credit will be given. Everything is welcomed for reviews, including flames—which Muse will be glad to handle. Thanks for reading.


	5. Fated Flight

deliciae

Finding You Again: Chapter **4**.

~*~

**deliciae:** Thank you everyone for your reviews and your input. ^_^ I still haven't came up with a name for Koenma and Yusuke's son, and now I just have to decide how I want the next chapter to go.

**Muse:** _::comes out of hiding with camera crew::_ Yes, you heard it here, folks, deliciae still doesn't have an idea with how Kurama and Hiei will meet up. But, in response of _Dreamings of the Crimson Roses's _question of borrowing the idea of Me, and My muses, sure… Only one thing, please don't call them MiniMuse and MiniMiniMuse. If that is a problem, or for more information, please email me on deliciae's email account.

**deliciae:** _O.o _Hmm, Muse, when did you get a camera crew?

**Muse:** _::tosses deliciae's purse to her::_

**deliciae:** Well, that explains it. _::opens purse, moths fly out:: _Muse!

**Muse: **Come on, MiniMiniMuse, we're leaving. _::hides again with Camera Crew and MiniMiniMuse::_

**deliciae:** _::hears growling from MiniMiniMuse::_ I guess that's a good thing. Anyways, on with the fic!

~*~*~

Disclaimer: _::reading from book::_ Once upon a time, this one person made up Yu Yu Hakusho and got incredibly rich from it. However, that person is NOT me! _::tosses book::_

Warnings: **Yaoi.** That means Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. That simple. AU. OOC-ness. OC: Haru.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurama smiled down at Haru, whose hand firmly clutched his, as they walked into the airport. "Are you sure you don't want to be carried?" Haru shook his head fervently, his hair swinging about in a long ponytail. His other hand held onto his silver fox plushy.

This was his first experience in an airport, and there seemed to be more people than normal inside the moderate-sized airport making it unusually cramped and crowded. He didn't seem to like all these people, Kurama mentally noted, only to have Youko respond, _/Of course, he is just like his father…/_

            The older humanized-youko smiled lightly at the comparison of father and son. They were so alike, yet different at the same time. Just as Kurama began to reminiscence about Hiei's qualities, Haru pulled on his hand. "Papa," the child stated, and Kurama blinked. The people around the boarding gate had drifted away, leaving the two alone. Quickly the older youko picked up his son, and hurried through the gate towards the plane.

            After a small delay, the plane successfully lifted into the mid-afternoon sky, and headed towards the islands of Japan. Haru was curled up in his seat, fast asleep, with his hands curled around the silver plushy. Kurama sat beside the chibi, reading one of his favorite novels, and occasionally glanced at the sleeping boy.

            However, his thoughts were not on the book. Flashbacks filled his mind as miles flew by, along with thoughts he wished somewhat not to remember. He recalled the death of his comrade Kuronue—"_No, Kurama! Forget about me and save yourself!_" That particular memory brought a tear to the eye, and it splashed onto the book, only to be forgotten. Recollections of the Reikai Tantei filled his mind's eye, of the tournaments, and the promises he made—some kept, some already broken.

            "_Silly fox, of course I will,_" those words from Hiei, referring to that he'll always love Kurama, echoed through his mind, and brought a soft smile to the humanized-youko's lips. Yet, a soft snore brought Kurama back from his reprieve. Haru had stretched and rolled over, his hand twitching every couple seconds. That made the smile widen, as he looked on lovingly at his young son.

            The stewardess stopped next to Kurama, and stated softly, "Sir, dinner is ready." Kurama blinked, startled at the passage of time, and then took the offered meal. "Thank you, miss," he replied in his soft tenor, and the girl blushed as she rolled the meal cart forward. Haru yawned, his golden eyes sleepy, after Kurama nudged him. "Wha-, Papa?"

            "Dinner, Haru." That seemed to wake the youth up, and he eyed the food hungrily. After a while, the stewardess came back and took the empty trays. "Papa, where are we?" The words were stated softly, and Kurama shrugged. "I'm not sure, but we have a few more hours until we're there, my chibi-kitsune."

            The dark skies encased the plane as it continued on its way towards their destination, and Kurama pondered how Hiei would react. A weary smile crossed his lips, hoping that it would be a good reunion, and that everything would turn out for the best. _/Everyone will be glad to have us back/_, Youko stated, and Kurama nodded and responded, _//Yes they will//_. 

            However, Kurama wondered how Haru would like the group, even if they were nice. "Haru, did Papa ever tell you about his friends?" The child shook his head, his hair swishing with the movements. "Well, there's Yusuke, the leader. He was the one that…"

            For the rest of the trip, Kurama regaled Haru with the tales of the Reikai Tantei, of Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Laughter came from the small demon, as the tales were humorous, and adventuresome. "Then, we had to rescue Yukina, who happened to be Hiei's long-lost sister, only she didn't know that, and still doesn't…"

            Haru felt something with how his father was talking about the little fire-demon called Hiei. Only, he just didn't know what, in his youthful knowledge. There was a sparkle about Kurama, and never before had the little demon noticed it. However, as Kurama continued to tell the stories, the thoughts were forgotten. The stories painted vivid images, and Haru was beginning to feel like he had always known the Reikai Tantei.

            "This is your captain speaking. Please buckle your seatbelts." Kurama blinked at the lapse in time; obviously his stories had taken up the remaining hours of the trip. He quickly hurried to comply, then the pilot continued, "We will be arriving in Tokyo in approximately 20 minutes. We will begin to descend in a minute, and thank you for flying with us."

            As the plane began to descend, Kurama was only able to hope that everything would turn out okay, and pray to Inari for guidance. "We have landed and will disembark in a moment. Again, we want to thank you for flying with us, and we hope you have a good day."

            The two walked off the plane and into the airport. Haru was filled with excitement, and Kurama was anxious and restless. Now, nothing kept Hiei from them, and soon the confrontation would happen. Kurama was afraid to explain to the fire-demon about why he left, and why now he reappeared. Even Haru had no knowledge of Hiei, except what he had learned in the tales, but not that the fire-demon was his true father.

            And perhaps, that was what scared Kurama most of all—both of them finding out about the other. Frantic thoughts filled Kurama's head, and he felt like he would be sick from all the worry and dread. However, Haru's hand slipped into his, and the little child smiled up at his Papa. "Come on, Papa," Haru was impatient to meet everyone. Kurama smiled lightly, "Yes, let's go, my chibi-kitsune."

            Walking out of the airport, Kurama looked at the sky, and glanced at the many stars. It was a night like this when he had restated his love for Hiei, and Hiei replied in the like then left for Makai. Maybe it was a meaning, another chance for both of them. With Haru's hand tightly in his, Kurama headed towards his home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC.

**deliciae:** I hope all you readers liked that, I know it's short and all. But I promise at least the next chapter will be longer, since it is the one everyone is waiting for. Kurama and Hiei meet back up, and it'll be time for explanations. How will Hiei respond to this 'surprise'? And will the two make amends, or will they not just yet? Will anyone else find out about Haru? Hope you stay tuned for this next exciting chapter of Finding You Again. Thank you for reading, and please review.


	6. Finding You Again

deliciae

Finding You Again: Chapter **5**.

~*~

**deliciae: **55 reviews total?! Wow. Thanks everyone. I'd like to especially thank FluffysBijin05, Lady-of-the-Dragon-Flame, AyumeSakura, Youko Starr, and Raku Ozzarian princess for their ideas. I hope I did well enough with those good ideas. _::Tosses Haru plushies… then door opens, watches as Muse walks in::_ _O.o - X.x_

**Muse: **_::holding extra large book, then smiles at the small muse next to her::_ I shall call you… MiniMiniMiniMiniMini…MiniMini…MiniMini… _::gasps::_ …MiniMiniMiniMiniMiniMini… …MiniMini…MiniMuse! Wow, you're the 1000th MiniMuse of Mine! _::Trail of Mini…Muses file in the door, over a mile long:: _All of them are 1/4 my size… ^_^

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::Glares at the other muses, then smiles at MiniMuse still tied up in duct tape::_

**MiniMuse:** _____ _::muffled 'Meeps' escaping gag::_

**deliciae:** _::Wakes up, holds hand to head::_ I had this terrible nightmare… I saw thousands of MiniMiniMuses…

**Muse:** Sorry to tell you, deliciae, but you're not just dreaming things…

**deliciae:** _::faints again::_

**Muse: **On with the ficcy!

~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: **Muse: **I wish I did, but I spent all my money on MiniMiniMuse's.

Warnings: **Yaoi.** Boy x boy. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. OOC-ness. OC: Haru, and Koenma/Yusuke's son.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama, Yusuke x Koenma

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Restless, nervous, anxious: those words were exactly what described Hiei as the hours slowly passed. The pull of ki had disappeared, and the fire-demon knew his mate had deliberately masked it. However, that did not matter to Hiei, because when it came time, Kurama was no longer able to hide.

            With that in mind, the petite demon slipped from the apartment, and flitted into the nearby trees. It seemed like miles had flown by as he jumped from tree limb to tree limb, finally reaching the downtown park. It was here that they had last talked, last proclaimed their love, last did anything together.

            Normally it was painful to be in this particular park, but tonight, for some reason, it felt just right. Like he was supposed to be there. Hiei shrugged at that thought, it was useless to ponder riddles—like the one Inari had left Koenma. "_…He finally did it…_" Did what? What exactly did it mean? Those uttered words struck a nerve within the fire-demon and he growled lightly as he landed on a thick limb.

            The questions consumed the male as he slumped down onto the limb, awaiting something, something that even he had no clue of.

--- 

            In the Reikai, Koenma stared at an open book before him. He was in the enormous library within the Gate of Judgment, along with Yusuke, who was holding their son, newly named Kokoro _(1)_.

            After returning from talking with Hiei that day, Koenma threw himself into finding out exactly what Inari had meant. Even if it meant neglecting his paperwork, which he currently was. 

Flipping a page in the book, the demigod stopped in shock. His pacifier dropped from his still lips, landing with a definite "plunk" onto the open book. "Y-Yusuke, you'd better take a look at this," Koenma stated, shakily, after rereading the passage a few times.

The half-demon leaned over his mate's shoulder, "Look at what?" In response, Koenma took his gurgling child from Yusuke's arms, and handed him the book. "Read it," the godling pressed, and Yusuke glanced at the passage title: "Youkos and their God Inari."

"What's so special about that?" Yusuke looked at his love, who in turn glared at him. "_Read _it." Finally doing exactly what Koenma asked, Yusuke began to read the passage. With each word that was absorbed, the Reikai Tantei leader became stunned. Once again looking at Koenma, he softly uttered, "A Youko in love…"

Koenma nodded. It appeared finally they had solved that riddle, but now, a bigger riddle had unfolded. If that was what had happened, why had Kurama exactly left? Only Kurama himself could answer that…

--- 

            Haru ran quickly across the smooth concrete pathway that led into the downtown park. The youth was in his truest form, that of a small fox—black tipped ears and tail, with a silver coat. His father had allowed him this, to be able to run off the excess energy. Finally, as he trotted off the path, the cool grass felt excellent under his paws. He flexed them, feeling each blade of grass beneath his feet.

            Haru turned and looked at his father, who nodded. Kurama smiled as the kit took off into the dark underbrush, like a cat let out of a bag. Only Kurama hoped that Haru wouldn't get lost, and as he watched, he realized that was exactly what would just happen. Haru had no knowledge of the park, unlike Kurama, and was probably lost by now. With a sigh, Kurama began to follow his son's jagged path.

            Across the night-darkened park, Haru was indeed lost. He looked around at the unfamiliar landscape and began to shake with fear. As fear clouded his mind, all rational disappeared. Instead of following his scent-trail back, he leapt further into the dark foliage and undergrowth, running blindly.

            A flash of ki forced the kit to a standstill, and his paws dug into the ground. With wide golden-eyes, Haru looked around; hopefully it wasn't one of those "rogue demons" his father warned him about—the type that ate humans and little animals, like him. Frightened, the silver kit bolted into a nearby bush as he attempted to hide.

--- 

            In another realm, a gold-coated fox sat in front of a shimmering mirror, watching the unfolding events. His nine-tails twitched restlessly, as everything was coming into play. "Soon," he whispered knowingly, his silver eyes alit with anticipation.

--- 

            Hiei bolted upright from his position on the limb. He felt a ki, a different one than he had ever felt. Interested, yet on guard, the fire-demon jumped from his spot to the ground level, landing soundlessly. With silent footsteps, Hiei quickly moved to where a small, dark bush was. From inside came growling and hisses, sounds of warning.

            Whatever was inside the bush was hidden from view by the thick foliage, but Hiei was curious. A small demon of low class was inside, but how did it get to the Human Realm from Makai? Did Koenma know? These few questions nagged at Hiei before he reached inside. With a curse, he drew back his hand. The little demon had bit his finger, and it was bleeding momentarily.

            Angered, Hiei reached back in, and grasped the small demon's tail, dragging it out by force. Low, threatening growls slipped out, as Hiei finally was able to see what it was. A small fox, with piercing golden, crimson-flecked eyes, a silver coat, with black-tipped ears and tail met his sight.

            Both appeared shocked to see the other; Hiei released his hold on the kit, allowing it to drop to the ground. However, the fox made no move to leave, and Hiei whispered, "Kurama?" The kit's ears pulled back, and the fire-demon wondered if it was Kurama, or it somehow knew Kurama. "It's okay, little one; I won't hurt you."

            Those words were foreign, coming from the petite demon's mouth, and he quieted, shocked. The kit appeared at ease, safe within Hiei's reach. "I wonder who you are…" Hiei whispered slightly, watching the kit.

--- 

            Kurama stood just out of sight, leaning against a tree while he watched the father-son reunion. However, neither knew of the other, and the humanized-youko wondered what would happen when the truth came to light; as it was, everything seemed to be going for the best. Kurama smiled as Hiei softly petted Haru, and then slipped behind a tree when Hiei glanced over towards him.

            Even though Kurama had his ki masked, he knew that Hiei was no fool. If the small fire-demon felt someone watching, he would search for the person. Which was one thing Kurama didn't want yet. 

            At least Kurama was thankful to Hiei for watching over their son. The redhead had worried when Haru had disappeared, but now, he was able to watch on in loving silence.

--- 

            After a while had passed, Hiei leaned against a nearby tree. His eyes momentarily blinked close, yet that allowed enough time for Haru to transform into his second-state, his true youko state. "Who are you?" the fire-demon asked, staring at the youko-kit. The kit now was a child that had golden eyes with crimson speckles, silver hair with a black starburst and forelocks, and black-tipped ears, a black/silver gauzy outfit, and a silver with black-tipped tail.

            "Me?" Haru parroted then smiled. "Papa told me never to speak to strangers." The way the kit said it was innocent, but caused Hiei to grit his teeth. It was obvious this child had been taught well, Hiei thought as he looked over the transformed youko-kit.

            "Kit, who is your 'Papa'?" Hiei asked, and again the child smirked and replied, "He's Papa." This was proving truly aggravating, and the fire-demon was becoming rather impatient, but then again, patience was not Hiei's forte. "What is Papa's name?"

            "Papa's name is…" Haru paused dramatically, "Papa." With that, he began to laugh. Hiei growled, but wasn't able to become angry as the childish laughter filled the air. Once Haru quieted down, he looked straight at the fire-demon, "Who are you?"

            This time Hiei was the one being questioned, and he blinked in shock. "I'm…Hiei." A multitude of emotions crossed the small demon's face, before he broke into a big smile. "Papa told me _all_ about you…"

            This caused Hiei to pause. The only one to know all of the fire-demon's history was Kurama… With a curious expression, he asked again, "Who are you, kit?"

            For once, a true answer was the reply, "Haru." Hiei smiled inwardly, he was finally getting somewhere. "Who is your Papa?" However, the answer made the fire-demon groan, "Papa."

            "Okay, Haru… so where is your Papa then?" With a big smile, the small youko pointed to the left, "Papa's over there." Hiei's crimson eyes looked to the left, and then in a flash disappeared.

--- 

            Kurama stepped backwards, shocked that his child was able to pinpoint exactly where he was, even with the masked ki. A black blur slammed into his mid-section, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, with Hiei pressed atop him.

            "K-Kurama?" The deep tenor of Hiei's voice slightly trembled, and the deep green eyes softened, as they looked directly into those of crimson. "Yes, Hiei… it's me." The fire-demon appeared to be in shock, looking at Kurama like he was a mirage. One of Kurama's lithe hands cupped Hiei's cheek, and he softly whispered, "Forgive me?"

            "I forgive you…just don't ever leave again." The normally passive fire-demon replied just as softly, and tears welled in Kurama's eyes. Hiei rolled off Kurama and stood up, pulling his mate to his feet as well.

            "But you don't know everything yet," the redhead wailed slightly, and Hiei looked at him in confusion. "You're back. Is there more?"

            It seemed at that moment for Haru to remind Hiei of his presence. "Papa? Papa!" The small youko-kit cried, launching himself at Kurama. "I was so scared," the child whined. As best he could, Kurama quieted Haru. The kit seemed tired, and yawned, and both adults smiled lightly.

            "Let's talk after we get him to bed," Kurama stated, and Hiei agreed. So the three headed towards the apartment. Once Haru had been tucked into the guest room's bed, both mates sat down at the kitchen table. The humanized-youko appeared nervous as he sat there, awaiting the questions, like a man before a firing squad.

            "Who is Haru?" That was the first thing out of Hiei's mouth, and was the number one thing Kurama dreaded. "Hiei, do you remember what is said about Youkos that fall in love?" The fire-demon shook his head, reaffirming the two's belief that Hiei had no knowledge. "After one year of being mated, a youko is given a choice by Inari—a choice to bare children or not. All youkos are asked, so everyone could have a child."

            Hiei appeared stunned at that knowledge, and before he could ask, Kurama answered him, "Yes, Hiei. My choice…resulted in Haru." Thick lashes shadowed his luminous green eyes as he stared at the table, leaving Hiei to understand. "I chose it so you'd have an heir," those words were hardly heard, whispered softly from the emotional kitsune.

            Only then did Hiei recall his statement, and was able to fully understand why Kurama had left so suddenly. "_Children are just a liability, and they weaken the emotions. Hn, I'll never have children._" Those words had pierced the heart of his mate, and now Hiei was just feeling their impact for the first time. Three years had passed since those words had been uttered, three years lost.

            "I'm… sorry." Kurama's head jerked upright in time to see the hiruisekis fall from Hiei's lashes. "It's all my fault," the fire-demon whispered, the words filled with pain, and Kurama hurried around the table to take his mate into his arms. "It's alright, Hiei. I won't leave again, I promise you. I love you too much."

            Those words seemed to close the chasm that had appeared inside the petite demon's heart, and he curled closer to his loving mate. "I love you too, Fox."

            It seemed everything was on the road to recovery, and that nothing would ever rip the two apart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC.

_(1)_ = Kokoro means spirit, heart, mind, and as a nickname, Koki (opportunity, noble).

**Muse: **_::from a giant megaphone::_ Alright, troops! Attack!

**MiniMuse:** _::tied in front of giant army of MiniMini...MiniMuses, looking scared::_ _…Meep?_

**deliciae:** I feel so sorry for my MiniMuse… _::turns away from scene::_ Well, Readers, we finally have Kurama and Hiei back together. Everything seems to be going good, but what should happen? And Yusuke and Koenma's son finally has a name. I wonder what's going to happen with Hiei, Kurama, and Haru though… hope it won't be that bad. However, you, the Readers, have a choice as to what should happen, since I truly don't have an idea yet. Well, hope you liked, and hope you review. Until next time…


	7. Understanding

deliciae

Finding You Again: Chapter **6**

~*~

**Muse:** deliciae sadly could not be here to post this new chapter. She had one too many at Happy Hour…_::rolls eyes as deliciae giggles in the background then falls over::_ So, it's just me and MiniMiniMuse…and possibly MiniMuse. But we, deliciae and I, thank you, the reviewers for your reviews: Sorrowful Memory, Princess Krystal01, FluffysBijin05, Animefouryou, Katyfoxdemon2, KayKurama, Raku Ozzarian princess, and Sweet Chaos. ^_^ Especially FluffysBijin05 for your idea…I hope we used it correctly. ****

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::Walks in dragging MiniMuse…looks around room for deliciae::_ Grrrr… ____________ _::Lets MiniMuse go::_

**Muse:** I guess MiniMiniMuse only picks on MiniMuse just for deliciae…_::Shrugs shoulders::_  Well, on with the fic…

~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own it. Never have, never will.

Warning: AU. OOC-ness. Yaoi: Boy x boy—don't like, don't read. OCs: Haru, Kokoro "Koki".

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama. Yusuke x Koenma.

~*~*~*~

            As night passed into day, the petite fire-demon sat in silence, unable to sleep. His crimson eyes gazed expressively at a slumbering individual on the nearby bed—Kurama. What he didn't want to admit was why he had stayed awake. He was afraid if he slept and awoke, that the kitsune's return might have just been a dream, a delusion.

            Hiei trailed a finger across Kurama's face, gently down the cheek and across the lips, before sweeping a lock of red back. "Fox…" The deep voice whispered lightly, "I will never let you go now." Just barely he allowed his lips to graze Kurama's in a soft gesture, before he leaned back. 

            Hiei's thoughts drifted to the events of the day. He had been surprised by Kurama's return, and the promised, continued commitment. However, that did little to settle the shock of seeing a child—his child with Kurama. Even through his previous comments against children, Hiei had been jealous and envious of families. He hated to see others with children and know he wasn't able to have one. Only now did he regret fully his statement, and that he had lost the first three years of his child's life. Now he just wondered how Haru would react to finding out the truth…

            Down the hall a sharp cry sounded, and Hiei jerked lightly, looking at Kurama. He didn't want to wake his mate, especially after it had taken a while for the humanized-youko to fall asleep. Another cry echoed through the hallway just before Hiei bolted out of the room to Haru's room.             Inside the guest room that he had been placed in, Haru thrashed about on the bed, trapped in a child's nightmare. Whimpers slipped from his lips as his hands clawed out against something invisible, something only his dream-filled mind was aware of. Each noise pierced the fire-demon's heart as he entered the room and his crimson eyes widened.

            The bed was circled with plants of various sizes and types, yet that was not what was noticed, or worried about. For there on the bed, the kit had stilled in his nightmare and a black flame had erupted on his skin. His blankets were thrown away, yet the clothes on his body were still intact, not burning with the fire. Indeed, as Hiei was shown, Haru held the abilities of a fire-demon while appearing as a youko kit. Only now, the fire needed to be calmed and controlled.

            "Haru," Hiei called out, his deep voice echoing in the room. The kit stiffened, yet did not appear to awaken. Another cry slipped unchecked from Haru's lips, which prompted Hiei to force his way through the protective circle of plants. However, just as he stepped forward, the plants parted themselves, acknowledging Hiei's ki—that he was friend, not foe.

Quietly, as to not scare Haru if he awoke, the fire-demon crawled onto the bed, and up to the tormented youth. "Haru?" Hiei's deep voice echoed in the room, causing the youth to calm his movements. Crimson eyes narrowed as Haru mewled painfully; small, calloused hands reached out and grabbed the youth's shoulders.

"No! Let go!!" The child's voice cried at the contact, full of fear. At this, Hiei shook Haru lightly, "Wake up, kit." No response; it seemed Haru was trapped in his nightmare, and was unable to hear the calls. Not knowing what else to do, Hiei's ki reached out, wrapping itself around the still-enflamed, and scared boy. Like a safety blanket, and a connection, the ki nudged Haru to consciousness, and doused the flame.

Lashes fluttered open, and crimson met golden just before the youko-fire kit latched himself onto Hiei. A sob slipped from the little one's lips, just a tear slipped down his cheek. Much like Hiei and his twin Yukina, Haru's tear hardened into a Hiruiseki stone before dropping to the bed. In silence, Hiei retrieved the gem, staring at it. The swirls of silver and black marked the young kit's heritage, of Youko and Fire-demon combined.

Slowly the quivering, the fear subsided in Haru, and he looked up at the fire-demon with sleep-filled gold eyes. "Want Papa…" The words were mumbled, barely coherent, as the youth's fingers dug more into Hiei's clothes, holding on tighter. Gathering his precious burden, the petite demon stepped off the bed, headed for the door. Somehow, the protective circle of plants had disappeared, and Hiei knew that it was an unconscious reaction.

Inside the master bedroom, Hiei tucked the sleepy kit next to Kurama, who rolled over and took Haru into his arms. A gentle smile appeared on Hiei's lips as he slipped into bed as well, and placed the precious Hiruiseki stone on the nearby nightstand. With all calmed for the night, finally the fire-demon rested with the ones who held his heart.

--- 

            Emerald-green eyes blinked open sleepily, as sunlight flooded the room. With a yawn, he sat up and looked beside him. Haru was curled against Hiei's chest, and the fire-demon's bandaged arm was wrapped around the kit protectively. A smile crossed the male's face at the sight before him, and quietly he slipped from the bed as to not wake the others.

            Through the apartment he crept silently, as he familiarized himself with everything once again. Nothing had been disturbed, or so it appeared, Kurama noted as he entered the main living room. From there he went directly into the kitchen, ready to prepare breakfast for his kit and mate.

            Soon the scent of food drifted throughout the apartment, filling every nook and cranny with its delicious smell. Hunger awoke the slumbering pair in the bedroom, and quickly they scrambled out of the room, headed for the mouth-watering aroma. A lavish breakfast had been set up in the kitchen, and Kurama smiled as the father and son pair sat down.

            "Fox…" Green eyes met crimson, which held both a 'thank-you' and a promise, then glanced away. A faint blush had settled on the porcelain-like features, and then he uttered lightly, "You're welcome, Hiei. Let's eat." For a while nothing else was said, as the group began to eat.

            Haru pushed his plate back, and smiled at Kurama, "Thank you, Papa."

            "You're welcome, Haru," the youko-human said. However, the reminder that the truth had to be known settled like a weight on Kurama's shoulders. He feared that Haru would freak out, or worse, despise him for his true parentage. Cleaning up the kitchen gave the fox a momentary reprieve before the three headed to the living room. It was now or never…

            Once on the couch, Kurama pulled the black-tipped kit into his lap. "Haru, son… Papa…" His voice halted, as he looked directly at the large, innocent, golden, crimson-speckled eyes. Again he started, and Hiei watched the pair avidly, "Haru, do you remember what I told you about a youko in love?" A negative shake of the head was the answer, and Kurama frowned lightly.

            "A youko, when in love and mated, can have children; even a male youko." Haru watched his Papa intently, as he felt that this was an important moment and he wondered what his Papa was going to tell him. Kurama continued, "I am one of those youkos, Haru. That is how you were born..."

            Tears trickled down from the luminous green eyes, as Kurama sought to finish his confession. "Son… Hiei is your true father." There it was, finally out in the open. Haru looked at Hiei almost instantly, yet the kit was calm. "Papa?" He addressed Hiei, and Kurama cried harder. It hurt to hear the name Haru had called him used for someone else, but it felt right that Hiei was "Papa" instead of him.

            Haru slipped from Kurama's arms and went to his father's, accepting him with no questions or hesitation. Hiei cautiously wrapped his arms around the little kit, and looked at Kurama. Tears still fell from the lovely green eyes, yet there were fewer. A sense of peace had overtaken the kitsune, and a soft smile played about his lips. Haru turned and looked at his other parent as well, and smiled, "Papa… and Mama."

            A soft chuckle slipped from Kurama's mouth at those words, and instantly he knew everything would be okay.

--- 

            "You're sure this is a good idea?" Amber eyes narrowed at this doubt-filled reply to his idea of going to visit the fire-demon. Already they were halfway there; they had just visited Yusuke's mother to show her Kokoro. "Yes, I'm sure," came the snapped response, as he continued down the sidewalk, his arms wrapped around the bundled infant.

            The brown-eyed Reikai Tantei leader followed at a distance, not wanting to infuriate his mate anymore than he had to. Last time he had… Yusuke cringed at the memory. He most certainly didn't want a repeat of that punishment. So he quietly trailed behind, like a faithful puppy to his master.

            Koenma briskly walked toward the apartment complex where the fire-demon resided. In his arms, the child gurgled and laughed. "My, aren't we excited to see Hiei, right Koki?" Another gurgle was the answer, and the godling laughed at his son's antics. Hiei's ki could be felt, and Koenma knew he was home, instead of out training at this early hour.

            Quietly he walked to the exact door, and knocked. Yusuke finally stepped beside his mate, yet was not given a response. After a moment, the door swung open, and a small child stepped into the opening. Amber and brown eyes widened at the sight of the little kit, who in turn cocked his head questioningly. The black-tipped youko ears tilted adorably, and he questioned, "Who are you?"

            Koenma was shocked, to say the least. Was this the child that Inari had implied of—the child of Hiei and Kurama? As it appeared, there were too many characteristics the kit held to not be. "I-Is Hiei here?"

            "Yes, Papa's here." With that, Haru allowed the pair into the apartment, following behind. "Haru? Who was at the door—oh." Hiei stated as Koenma and Yusuke entered the office room, where Kurama was comparing Haru's hiruiseki to the many of Hiei's. "Kurama!" The leader stated excitedly, and hurried to embrace his friend.

            Kurama quickly replaced the hiruisekis into the bag, and hugged Yusuke. After being released, the kitsune-human looked at Koenma, and his emerald eyes widened. "Who is this?" He asked, as he stood and walked over to the godling. "This is Kokoro—Koki for short."

            "May I?" With Koenma's assenting nod, the fox took the infant into his arms. Haru frowned as his 'mother' cooed and awed over the baby; Hiei saw this and took the kit into his arms. Haru didn't protest, and smiled at his father, who smiled back.

            Koenma and Yusuke walked over alongside Kurama, particularly to get a look at Haru. The half-youkai took his son from the fox's arms, earning a glare from his godling mate. "Koenma, Yusuke… this is our son, Haru."

            Luminous gold eyes, speckled with crimson, looked at the other adults in the room. These people were friendly, and the kit was relaxed in their presence, not at all worried. As the hours passed, Kurama explained his disappearance, and its reasons, to the small group; silence filled the room after the end. "Kurama… we will always be here for you, no matter what. Remember that." Yusuke murmured, and Kurama nodded, his green eyes filled with tears.

            A yawn escaped Koenma's lips, and he smiled sheepishly, then explained, "I haven't been sleeping well due to catching up with work, and lil' Koki here..." Kurama nodded, "Yes, I remember the first year with Haru… I was up all night, almost every night."

            A small laugh escaped from both 'mothers' then the small trio departed, to return back to the Reikai. After this, Hiei looked at Kurama, "I'm glad to have you back, Fox—and I'm grateful for Haru. I really love you." The fox replied, "I love you too Hiei, and I'm glad to be home."

            Haru wrinkled his nose at the affectionate statements, and then looked away as his parents kissed. It seemed like the day was going well…

~*~*~*~

TBC.

**Muse:** _::watches as deliciae staggers in::_ It's all yours, deliciae…

**deliciae:** Um, well… I guess I'm back. Anyways, I feel better now… ^_^ But anyways, I'm not totally sure where this fic is going anymore, I just know the next chapter will deal with Haru meeting Shiori. I guess you, the readers/reviews, will have to direct me. I really live on reviews and suggestions. Everything is accepted: criticism, compliments, ideas, and flames. Muse especially likes flames ^_^ Ideas are given credit… Hope you review. 'Til next time…


	8. Family Ties

deliciae

Finding You Again : Chapter 7

_---------------_

**Muse:** Thanks to: freakling, Princess Krystal01, Jessica, SiLvEr, animebayb, Raku Ozzarian princess, Katyfoxdemon2, FluffysBijin05, and Suzaku Seriyu. Special thanks goes to: Raku Ozzarian princess and Suzaku Seriyu for your ideas. Hopefully we used them correctly. Oh, I wonder where deliciae is…and where are…MiniMiniMuse and…MiniMuse?

**deliciae:** _::unseen, but is heard yelling::_ I know where I am, Muse, and _you_ put me here!! Let me out!!

**Muse:** I don't know what you're talking about… _::looks innocent, then tosses key offstage::_

**deliciae:** Muse!!! Let me out!! I don't want to be in here any longer… and oh my G—is that MiniMuse and MiniMiniMuse?!?! What are they doing in here!?!?!?!?! MUSE!!!

**Muse: **I still don't know what you're talking about, deliciae… _::starts walking offstage::_ Well, I don't know how they got there either… but _On with the ficcy!!!_

_----_

Disclaimer: Me own it? That's a good laugh.

Warnings: AU. Severe OOC-ness. OC: Haru. Yaoi – boy x boy. Don't like? **Leave** – it's that simple.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama.

_---------------_

Golden eyes narrowed, causing the crimson specks to reflect like smoldering embers; the black-tipped silver tail twitched nervously. An ear cocked back as it listened for his prey, and a delicate nose sniffed for its odor… With everything in order, the creature pounced.

            Unfortunately his father was quicker and caught him in mid-air by the scruff of the neck. "Haru, don't do that again." A low whine was the response, along with the wiggle of the silver kit as he tried to break his father's hold. At that, Hiei slightly flicked Haru's nose, startling his son with the instinctive and unspoken reprimand.

            "What did he do?" The soft words were uttered, and crimson eyes locked with emerald before returning to his captive. With a sigh, he released Haru onto the floor and the kit ran from the room, fearing another admonition. Kurama stepped further into the room, and briefly looked towards where his son had ran before he took a seat at the kitchen table.

            Another chair scrapped as Hiei sat down as well, then he frowned thoughtfully. "Haru pounced again." Kurama nodded at the statement; after all, it was an instinct attribute to hunt and pounce. However, something about Hiei's statement nagged at him, and he asked, "From where?" A bandaged finger pointed at the highest perch in the room—the top of the refrigerator.

            Green eyes widened in shock at his kit's audacity. His ruby-toned locks shifted as he shook his head in disbelief; Haru was certainly a daredevil in his young age. Yet, before his thoughts were able to carry him away, a tug at his pant-leg returned him to the present. He looked down at where his feet rested on the floor and spied the reason for the tug.

            Haru had returned while both of his parents were in thought, and had bit onto the pant-leg. Gently Kurama picked up the kit and ran his fingers through the silver fur, eliciting a purr. Hiei watched from his seat as Kurama idly petted their son, and he felt the love he held for both again at full force. "Hiei?" Kurama's soft voice asked, as the emerald eyes slipped close.

            "Hn?" The trademark evasive answer was the response, and it washed over Kurama, bringing back the past. With an emotion-filled tone, the kitsune asked, "How is Mother?"

            That wasn't exactly what Hiei was expecting, and his eyes locked on the pair before him. Haru turned around as he felt his mother's fingers trembling in his fur, and watched the expressions fleet across the pale porcelain face. "Hiei?" The words were whispered with a fear evident in the tone, a fear brought on by the responding silence to his prior question.

            Luminous green eyes opened, the lashes veiled with tear drops, and Hiei felt his heart clench. The fire-demon hated to hurt his fox, and this was exactly what was happening as Kurama came to the incorrect conclusion. "I… don't know."

            Those words lessened the burden on Kurama's shoulders, then confusion settled in. "What do you mean?" Haru's head tilted as even he waited for answer, which came with hesitancy. The words were cloaked with emotion, a rarity for the normally impassive male. "I couldn't… she reminded me too much of you."

            Kurama bit his lip while he fought to keep from crying. Haru snuggled against him, and began to purr softly and reassuringly. Across the table, Hiei wanted to comfort the youko, yet he knew his next words would do that. "Fox, why don't we go and see her?"

            Immediately, the hard-fought tears overwhelmed the redhead, and he began to sob, his arms loosely hooked around his son. Those words were a loving comfort, one that flooded the gates of his emotions. After a few minutes, the sobs died out, as another set of arms had wrapped around the older kitsune and had just held a solace and warmth like none other. Red-rimmed emerald-green eyes met Hiei's and almost silently, Kurama uttered, "Thank you."

---

            The lavish mirror reflected the trio of demons exiting the apartment, with Haru once again masked as a human. Amusement reflected in the silver orbs, as he watched the unfolding events. "Interesting…" The words echoed in the lone chamber, as did the swish of his ten gold-toned tails. "Very interesting…"

---

            The weather was absolutely lovely, and it was perfect to be working in the flowerbed, which many people were doing. Shiori sat back on her hunches and looked down at the almost-weeded bed. Its beauty wasn't as vibrant as four years ago, she mused sadly. Gently her fingers trailed the stem of a blooming rose, accidentally pricking her finger on an unseen thorn. She pulled her fingers back, just as the blood gathered into a drop and fell to the ground.

            Even before her illness, Shuuichi had always worked in the flowerbed, keeping the plants luscious and green. He had always laughed when she said he had a true green thumb for it. That was until she had remarried, and strife began between her son and her new husband. Soon after, he moved out, and then a year later he disappeared without a trace. That was three years ago.

            Tears began to trickle, dropping to the ground, much like the droplet of blood had done. Slowly the tears began to subside, and finally ended as she began to work in the flowers once again. Behind her footsteps sounded and her head whipped around, causing the brunette locks to slap against her back.

            Shiori gasped, and turned fully around, while her mind reeled in shock and absolute joy. Before her stood a lovely red-haired male, dressed in jeans and a casual shirt, but that all did not matter to her. It only mattered that it was… "Shuuichi!" Immediately she stood and rushed into his arms; tears fell from her eyes as she tightly closed them, and she sobbed openly. Her son had returned.

            Kurama smiled softly as he comforted her; his arms wrapped around her thin frame. "Mother…" It felt good to hold her again, to smell the familiar scent that only belonged to her, and to know that she was okay. Her tears slowly turned into sniffles and she backed up, looking at him directly in the face.

            "Shuuichi… you're back." With those words, she hugged him again, this time not out of frantic joy, but of warmth and love. "I've missed you." Gently Shuuichi squeezed his arms around her reassuringly, "I've missed you too, Mother…" Then softly he uttered, "More than you'd know."

            A few feet behind the embracing couple stood Hiei and Haru. Haru was able to smell, even from this distance, that this was indeed his Mama's human mother—his grandma. His eyes gleamed brightly as Hiei clutched his hand and walked forward, allowing his presence to be acknowledged.

            Once the pair was separated, Kurama smiled down at his mother, then looked back at his mate and son. "Mother… could we go inside and talk more? Or is…" The question trailed off, and Shiori nodded. "He went to work and won't be back until late. So let's go inside and chat." With that confirmation, the two demons approached closer, and only then did Shiori finally notice them.

            However, she said nothing as they followed her son into the house. She was still in disbelief over Shuuichi's reappearance to be curious or concerned, and a large smile was on her lips as she closed the door behind herself.

            The interior of the house had only changed due to the addition of new painting and photographs on the walls, other than that it was still the same to the older kitsune. Kurama followed his mother into the library, and each took a seat. Hiei pulled Haru into his chair and wrapped his arms around the small boy, as Kurama and Shiori looked at the other.

            "Mother, first of all, I am sorry to have worried you about my disappearance; I needed some time… alone." The older woman nodded, and then she looked at the pair nearby. "Shuuichi, if I may ask, who are your companions?"

            A mischievous, yet contented twinkle appeared in the large pools of green, as Kurama sought to explain, "Do you remember my confession to you?" A frown appeared as Shiori sought to recall what her son had told her, then a smile replaced it once the knowledge had been remembered, "Yes. That you… are truly Kurama, a detective, and also Youko, a demon—a spirit fox."

            Kurama nodded, then continued, "Then hopefully you will not be wary when I tell you, not only am I a spirit fox, but I am mated to a fire-demon whom you have met before—Hiei." Shiori sat in silence, but her gaze was directed to the black-clothed demon. "Mother… I _love_ him, not because he is the Forbidden Child, but because of his true inner self. We mated roughly one year before my disappearance, just after my departure of this household."

            A thoughtful look appeared on the aging woman then she smiled. "I believe you, Shu—Kurama, and I accept your decision." A relieved breath slipped from Kurama, for he had held it without realizing. His gaze quickly glanced at his love and child, before returning to his mother. Hiei's expression had remained unreadable, and Haru watched the proceedings with interest, his golden eyes gleaming with an internal excitement or happiness. Only then did the final confession become unveiled.

            Shiori began the discussion, for curiosity finally gnawed at her. "Why did you leave then, Kurama?" There were many reasons that filled her thoughts and made her worry, and she wanted—no, hoped to have an explanation as to why her son left. Kurama sighed and looked at his mother seriously.

            "You ask why I left…" He paused as he tried to find the correct way to explain. "I left because I was afraid, afraid that the choice I had made would not be accepted." The words were cryptic, and Shiori frowned, confused by the statements. However, before she was able to ask, Kurama answered, "After being mated for one year exactly, Inari—the Fox God—asked Youko if he ever wanted to bear children. Youko agreed, and Hiei had said soon after the child was conceived that he never wanted to be burdened with a child. Unfortunately, Hiei never explained further, and I left, heartsick."

            The fire-demon buried his face into Haru's hair as raw, sickening emotions and memories filled his mind and soul, burning at him. The scene pained both Kurama and Shiori. However, the tale had to be told, and finally Kurama finished after a momentary pause, "That child, Mother… is Haru."

            With his name said, Haru slipped from Hiei's grasp, which had instantly loosened, and made his way over. As his feet trod closer, his form flickered and wavered, transforming into his truest nature—that of the youko kit. Shiori was unable to keep the coo from being uttered, and Haru grinned at his grandmother.

            Haru was a surprise and a joy to the aging woman, and she was glad to finally have a grandchild to spoil. Hiei moved from his chair, while Shiori spoke with Haru, and sat upon the fox's lap, his arms wrapped around the taller male. He burrowed his face against the cotton shirt, and sighed. Pulling back, he whispered, "Fox… I—I'm sorry…"

            Kurama looked down to his mate and smiled, "Don't worry, Hiei, I forgave you long ago." He pulled the petite fire-demon to him, and then whispered, reassuringly, "I forgave you, because I know you'd never knowingly hurt me." A nod was the simple answer as both turned to watch the bond between grandmother and grandson grow.

_---------------_

TBC.

**deliciae:** _::still attempting to get free, trying to break the door down::_

**Muse:** Just don't let out MiniMiniMuse, deliciae!

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::loud growling is heard::_

**deliciae:** Oh, I know! I'll use them as a battering ram… hopefully that'll work and break the door down.

**MiniMuse & MiniMiniMuse:** _::growling::_

**deliciae:** _::cries out::_ They _bit_ me!

**Muse:** I don't think deliciae will be getting out anytime soon. Well, next chapter will contain more of father/son bonding (thanks in advance to Katyfoxdemon2), and a trip to Genkai's Temple will be involved. Just exactly the events surrounding it are uncertain, as deliciae hasn't yet thought up anything. Remember to Review, as I—err, deliciae lives on reviews. Everything is accepted: flames (which I just _love_), comments, criticism, and ideas (credit will be given). Thank you!


	9. New Trouble

deliciae

Finding You Again : Chapter 8.

--------------- 

**Muse:** Thanks to: rebekah; GarnetKoryu; Neko-Taiyoukai; CrimsonRegret Pours In My Soul (thanks for the idea, I used part of it); Ryou's Oni; freakling; Everqueen, angelbird12241; animebay-b; Chelsea Deanne; Princess Krystal01; Zeno the Stoic; Raku Ozzarian princess; and Katyfoxdemon2 (again thanks for the father/son bonding idea).

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::pokes at the unconscious deliciae with a stick::_

**deliciae:** _::finally wakes up:: _Huh? Where am I? Last I knew it was graduation, and I was locked in a closet… why am I out?

**MiniMuse:** _::shrugs::_

**Muse:** Are you sure you're out of the closet yet?

**deliciae:** Closet? Yes. I'm sure, I'm not locked in that musty room again with these two… but why are they still here, and why can't I get out?

**Muse: **Muhahahahahahaha… On with the ficcy!!

------- 

Disclaimer:Me own it? You'd know by now if I did.

Warnings: AU. Severe OOC-ness. OC: Haru. YAOI—boy x boy. Don't like, please leave.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama ; implied Kuwabara x Yukina

---------------

            The afternoon was filled with a lazy, springtime heat, luring all to do absolutely nothing, except bask in the lovely day. Even the most ardent of workers were looking out their windows, sighing as they daydreamed of the warm weather.

Inside the apartment, Haru was that way, looking out the windows with unabashed desire, despite the fact that he wasn't allowed out. His tail twitched with fervor, and his hands itched to feel the grass between his paws in his truest form.

            Hiei strode into the room and looked at his son dubiously. He knew that the kit wanted out, it was the same with him. However, both were supposed to be helping the redheaded kitsune-human with "spring cleaning." The fire-demon had groaned when Kurama mentioned it, directly after their return from Shiori's, but did not dispute it.

The apartment did need an entire cleaning, especially after the three years of limited use. The major work had just been accomplished, and now Kurama was going through the rooms, doing an intense cleaning of the smaller items. A wistful sigh slipped from Haru's lips, then he turned and looked at the fire-demon.

"Papa?" Golden eyes twinkled with mischief, as he was ready to whatever means necessary to be released outside. Unfortunately, Hiei wasn't buying in to the scheme, for he sat down next to the window, and ruffled the child's hair. A low purr started from the kit, and the crimson-eyed demon sighed as Haru sat down and leaned against the fire-demon, wanting more of the affectionate petting.

That was how Kurama found the two about an hour later. Hiei's hand was still entwined in Haru's silky locks, and both seemed to be asleep. The flame-haired male smiled at the scene, but knew that both wanted out. A crimson orb opened, and Hiei shifted, causing Haru to awaken from his 'catnap' as well.

"Mama?" Haru whispered, rubbing the sleep from his eye. Kurama knelt down, and looked at both seriously. "Hiei, since most of the cleaning is done, you can take Haru out to train. I'll stay and finish the rest, and then we'll meet up at Genkai's later. Is that okay?"

It was more than reasonable, and the response was visible in Hiei's face as he looked eagerly at his mate. Kurama chuckled then stood, returning to his tedious work. Hiei opened the window, and picked Haru up. "Bye Mama!" The kitsune-child cried out as the fire-demon darted out of the window, hugging the precious burden to him.

Miles sped by as the black blur darted from tree limb to tree limb, finally reaching the forested region at the border of Genkai's temple. Once on the ground, Hiei looked around cautiously, not willing to subject his son to any random demons that just happened to be nearby. Not finding any, his hold on the silver kit was released, and Haru eagerly jumped to the ground.

The gold gleamed with an intense inner flame, as Haru brought out a whip, much like his 'Mama's' trademark weapon. Hiei smirked, his bandaged hand gripping his trusty katana as he stepped forward. Both held a prepared stance while scrutinizing the other, trying to find the weakest points.

It seemed that Hiei was the first to move, as a black blur sped across the grass, almost invisible to Haru. However, the kit was a wiser one, and jumped away, causing the fire-demon to miss, his katana's blade chopping into a nearby tree. With his father momentarily distracted, Haru smirked, the crimson in his gold eyes glowing like a wicked fire.

And as such, it was not surprising when vines appeared seemingly out of nowhere, latching onto the other demon's body. Hiei jerked wildly, attempting to free himself, while the vines tightened, holding its prey captive. Obviously, the crimson-eyed demon had forgotten that his son had the attacks and brilliance of the youko, and that mistake was going to be a painful one.

The vines wrapped around Hiei's wrists and ankles, holding him immobile between two thick trees. The katana lay below, still partially embedded in one tree; however, it appeared it wasn't needed in this battle. One hand clutched at the vines, ignoring the sudden prickles of the new thorns, and tore free.

A low growl echoed from below and Hiei's attention jerked from freeing himself to his son, curious and worried at the same time. It was that small lapse of judgment that enabled the small youko kit to wrap the vines thicker around his father, and place a barrier of youki-draining thorns.

Hiei looked incredulously at his son; he never figured that this seemingly gentle kit was such a vicious fighter. Then again, Haru had lived isolated with Kurama for three years, relying on Youko as a teacher. However, the kit had forgotten one small item—Hiei not fighting with his full strength.

Black fire erupted, burning away most of the thorns and many of the vines. Once the fire disappeared, only a few vines hung still on Hiei's wrists and ankles; the others lay in a tattered heap, destroyed. With a final pull, the fire-demon broke free and dropped to the ground before his kit.

Haru gasped in shock at Hiei, then scurried backward. He was afraid that he had failed in this training exercise, and he also feared any reprimands. Yet, he was startled, as the normally impassive demon chuckled then leaned forward, ruffling the kit's hair. Haru leaned in to the touch and smiled slightly. Words were not needed in a time like this, since the fire-demon was showing his approval and satisfaction in the gentle scratching and patting.

            Just as Haru began to purr, the fire-demon picked the kit up and began the trek through the trees, starting off toward Genkai's lands, then his course changed. He dropped down from the trees, and sought out a certain building. Haru was at first confused, and then his eyes lit up at the store.

            Never before had he been truly rewarded for a good training session, other than the pats on the head, or compliments and praises. This was different, and Hiei's lips tilted into a barely-visible smile, as both entered the establishment, just after Haru transformed back into his human state. Once inside, Haru's eyes widened to comic proportions at the sight of all the flavors of ice cream; yet, when it was their turn to order, the chibi-kitsune had his mind made up, "I want a vanilla sugar-cone with sprinkles."

At this, Hiei looked at his kit, a question of "Are you sure?" in his eyes. Haru's red locks bobbed with the nod of the head, and the fire-demon repeated his son's request. The worker quickly made the order, and handed the frozen treat to Hiei, who in turn handed it to the smiling chibi.

Immediately, Haru latched onto the cone, devouring it with a speed that only matched his father. Hiei's ruby orbs widened in momentary shock at this sight, just as he handed the worker the money (which Kurama had willingly supplied). Yet, he did not get a "sweet snow" cone for himself; instead, he was satisfied as he watched his son.

---

            Kurama paced back and forth at the base of the long staircase that led to Genkai's temple. The scrolls and wards that normally activated with youki had not yet been tripped from Kurama, Hiei, or Haru, so the redhead just waited outside their protective range. He wondered where his mate and son were, but did not worry, as he knew that Hiei would protect Haru to his dying breath.

            Just as the redhead turned the corner, his path headed back toward the other side, he felt the approaching ki of his mate. Before he could blink, however, a small silver blur sped past him, jumping up the stairs at an amazing speed and in doing such, tripped the wards. The black blur followed behind, just pausing long enough to utter the words, "sweet snow" and "never again," before taking off after the other.

            Kurama stood there in shock, and then realization struck. The situation was obvious—Hiei had gotten the kit hyper by accident, and now did not know how to handle him. With that, the humanized youko hurried after the duo, forgetting about all else.

            At the top, the sight that met his eyes was a tad amusing. Genkai stood on the porch of her main temple, calmly sipping tea, as Kuwabara and Yukina watched the speeding blurs of silver and black. Finally, in an ultimate move, Hiei captured the other, and the calm scene broke loose.

            Kuwabara spoke loudly and threateningly toward the little youkai, only assuming that it was an intruder and that Hiei was after it. He strode forward, despite the ice-maiden's protest, and tugged the squirming silver demon from the "shrimp's" hold. In his obliviousness, he did not notice the black fire that began to eat at the bandages on Hiei's arm nor did he hear the threatening growl that accompanied the burning. However, it was another, more vicious growl that brought the human's attention away from the silver fox-like youkai in his hold.

In that momentary lapse, with his attention diverted, Haru's small, yet extremely sharp teeth found purchase in the orange-haired male's hand, piercing the skin deeply. And for that, Haru immediately found himself on the ground, and scampered away, only to be caught once again by his father.

Around the compound, however, all attention was directed on one source. The low words of "Never again touch my son," reached all near, forcing them to shiver at the coldness and deadliness of the command. Yet, that alone was enough of a surprise, but the one who uttered it was unexpected—"Kurama?"

 No answer came as the small youkai that Kuwabara had threatened ran from Hiei's arms to those of the youko's. "Mama…" the whispered endearment brought a low purr from the stoic demon, and gently claws ran through the silver and black mane. Golden eyes glared directly at one comrade in particular, and inexcusable fear filled the human youth.

"Welcome home, Youko, and Kurama." This statement caught the demon off guard and he looked directly at Genkai, who had spoken. It was unusual for her to be so humble, and instantly he knew the welcome was truly heart-felt. At this, the youko released his control to his human half in a swirl of youki.

As the final specks cleared the view, the crimson-toned hair glistened with the sunlight, and the fighter smiled to his friends, happiness shining brightly in his liquid-emerald eyes, "Thank you, Genkai. I'm glad to be home."

From there, everyone continued into the temple, to sit and talk about Kurama's disappearance and reemergence. Haru nestled into Kurama's lap, in kitsune form, and Hiei sat nearby once everyone had been seated. Now was the time for explanations.

Yukina began the session by asking the first, and simplest of all the questions, "Who is this, Kurama?" Her question hinted at Haru, and a blush lightly stained the plant-master's cheeks. "He's Haru, my son."

Confusion was painted on Yukina and Kuwabara's faces, and Genkai nodded her head in understanding while she sipped on another cup of tea. Silence settled in, only to be interrupted by the loud, brash voice of the orange-haired swordsman, "How?" He seemed to not believe what had been said, and due to such, Haru growled from his comfortable place in his mother's lap.

Kuwabara looked at the small demon in shock; maybe, just maybe it was possible. After all, this kit was the perfect blending of the two. Yet, the threatening noise made Kuwabara pause, and it was only then that he remembered the bite the kit had given him. At this, he knew not to say anything more, as Haru silently stated he would bite again if provoked.

From there on, Kurama dictated the tale, regaling them first with the lore of the youko and how Haru came to be, then with tales of the kit's early life and training. Yukina was enthralled with the young kit, and she stood, walking over to where he lay nestled. With a silent gentleness, she took the kit and instantly he accepted her, knowing by her scent that she was his 'Aunt.'

Yet, unknowingly, the blue-haired maiden knew of the kit's heritage, and the fact that she was his aunt. It made her heart swell with love for Haru, and even more so for her brother. Her fingers threaded through the silvery fur of the kit, and he responded with a purr.

However, even with this gentle scene, an unknown fear had settled in the young child's heart. He knew with his infinite wisdom of the youko that something was going to happen, yet it was uncertain of when, where, or even who would be involved. However, that did little to calm the nagging feel inside him, one that had been born the night of his severe nightmare. Haru feared to tell his parents of this feeling, and yet, he knew that fate had been set in motion and was not to be deterred; but for the moment, he'd try to make the happiness last while it could.

---------------

TBC.

**deliciae:** Okay, Muse, if we aren't in the closet, then where are we?

**MiniMuse:** Meep?

**Muse: **I… don't know. _::shifty eyes::_

**deliciae:** I know it's been 2 months since I last updated, so why can't you be a nice Muse and let me out? I've also updated two other fics as well.

**Muse:** _::yawns loudly::_

**deliciae:** Fine then Muse. I'll just stay here until next chapter.

**Muse:** Maybe longer.

**deliciae:** _::glares at the darkness in the room::_ Next chapter will deal a little more with Haru's fear—what did he see in his nightmare that has him so scared? Is it a true fear, or just a product of a child's imagination?

**Muse:** That's enough, deliciae. If they want to know, they'll read the next chapter. Remember to R&R and R&R! (Rest and relax; Read and Review) See ya next chapter…if there is a next chapter…


	10. All together

_deliciae_

Finding You Again : Chapter 9.

000

**deliciae:** _::glares at MiniMiniMuse, who promptly smiles in return::_ Well, since Muse is off on a training exercise (vehicle extrication) for our local fire department, where she is a volunteer, I get to do this all alone with MiniMuse and MiniMiniMuse.

**MiniMuse:** _::holds up a sign::_ 'Thanks to: jus Kita, Wind rose, Raging Pheonix, Raku Ozzarian princess, Lady-of-the-Dragon-Flame, NiteRainKITsune, KitsuneGirl911, Kitsune Kit, and Shadowfox5579 for your reviews for last chapter.'

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::grabs Muse's flamethrower and torches MiniMuse's sign while smirking::_

**deliciae:** Looks like I've got my work cut out for me today… heh. On with the new chapter __

000

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, the show wouldn't be made for kiddies anymore.

Warnings: AU. Severe OOC-ness. OCs: Haru, Kokoro (Koki). Yaoi: boy x boy… don't like, don't read.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama ; Yusuke x Koenma ; implied Kuwabara x Yukina.

000****

While all the other Tantei members and friends were at the temple, Yusuke and Koenma were busy in the Spirit Realm. Frustrated, the teenage-formed godling thrust his son into the dark-haired Tantei's arms. "You watch him for now. I have paperwork to do." A slam of the door was the final thing heard from the demi-god.

Sighing, Yusuke looked down at the giggling bundle in his arms, "It's just you and me, kiddo." Koki didn't seem to mind, as he sputtered and laughed in his father's arms, and a smile lingered on the parent's lips. He wondered how the others were; he hadn't seen Kuwabara, Yukina, or even Genkai for well over a year and a half, due to being with Koenma.

Finally making up his mind, the now-subdued detective stopped by an ogre and left a brief message, "Tell Koenma I went to Genkai's with Kokoro." It felt unusual to use his son's full name, but the blue ogre nodded all the same. "I will, Yusuke."

Holding tightly onto the precious bundle in his arms, Yusuke hurried from the hall. Outside of the Gate, the winds blew harshly, causing the youth to momentarily shiver while he looked at the trail that led back to the Ningenkai. The Tantei glanced at his son, making sure he was properly covered, and then he began the long trek back to the mortal realm.

---

The sunlight was lovely, making the green of the trees stand out. Kurama smiled as a light breeze ruffled the needles of the large pine and Douglas fir trees and tossed about the blades of grass in a playful manner. This was one of the many things his soul had cried for when he was away; the beauty and majesty that was the open forest around Genkai's temple.

His luminous green orbs closed, and he inhaled a deep breath, taking in the variety of scents from the surrounding area. There was a bit of everything: the scent of the bark, leaves, flowers, grasses, perfume… At that last registered scent, Kurama's eyes immediately opened and again he sniffed, trying to place the fragrance. It smelt familiar, only the knowledge was so hard to pinpoint.

However, it seemed fate was on his side, as feminine laughter and the sound of multiple footsteps floated on the air toward his location. Only then did it truly register of exactly who the perfume belonged to—the three girls: Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko. Idly, he had wondered how the three were, and now, it appeared he would find out. Yet, that didn't mean he couldn't surprise them first.

With a secretive smile on his lips, he snatched Haru from Hiei's hold. "What, Fox?" The fire-demon asked while the taller youko headed into the woods, with plans to use it as a shield. "I wasn't here."

The simple remark at first puzzled the petite demon, and then he understood, nodding his head. With no further talk, Hiei turned and headed back into the inner grounds of the temple.

Outside, in the forest, Kurama hid inside a bush, in his utmost primitive form of the silver fox. Hidden by his multiple tails was Haru, also in fox form, as they waited for their prey. However, they were to be the ones startled first. The presence of ki behind them made Kurama crouch and turn at an aggressive pace, ready to attack if need be.

Yet, it seemed that an attack was the wrong choice of action, for kneeling there was the half-youkai lord, with his infant son in his arms. "What are you doing out here?" The words were whispered, laced with a jovial tone.

A canine-like smile appeared on the silver fox's face, and telepathically he stated about the girls' return and of wanting to surprise them. A sly smile appeared on Yusuke's face, and he nodded, his mind already daydreaming of the surprise.

In the nearby distance, the girls had paused on the stairway, talking of the shopping adventure. Shizuru smiled, a lit cigarette in her hand, as Botan and Keiko discussed what they had seen and still wanted to buy. However, as the trees shifted with a breeze, the cigarette dropped to the ground, and the psychic woman crushed it with her heel. Her fingers flicked the brown locks of hair over her shoulder, and she looked off into the distance with a knowing smile on her face.

But even with Shizuru having a hint of the oncoming 'surprise' attack, no one was ready for the true surprise. In Yusuke's arms, Koki stirred from his nap, his tawny-amber orbs filled with sleep that was soon blinked away; however, his father did not notice, and jerked his arm slightly, startling the baby who then let out a ear-piercing shriek.

Birds flocked away from the scene, shattering through the trees to flee from the noise. The girls on the stairway looked into the forest, and Botan uttered, "That's the sound of…"

"A baby!" Keiko interrupted and finished the statement, just before the two took off into the wooden region, no regard for anything else. Shizuru rolled her eyes and followed at a leisurely pace with one hand tucked in the trouser pocket, clasped around Sakyo's lighter. When she came upon the scene in the forest, it was an amusing sight.

Yusuke was rocking the baby, trying to calm it, while two foxes looked onward. Although, to Shizuru, they were not just any plain foxes… "Kurama?" The name was questioned from the brunette psychic, and the bubbly Oar-rider paused in her assessment of the scene. The silver fox dipped his head, seeming apologetic, for a reason they did not know.

Keiko attempted to help Yusuke, who claimed it wasn't a good idea. Once Koki finally calmed, a brigade of questions was asked. "Why haven't you been around, Yusuke. It's been over a year since I last saw you. And exactly who did you knock up to have the kid with?" Keiko paused, then turned to the pair of foxes, "And _where_ have _you_ been, Kurama?"

Botan and Shizuru's gaze shifted from one male to the other, as silence filled the small area. Finally, with a flash of ki, Kurama transformed back into the redhead that they had known so well. However, the little kit had transformed as well, and was now clutched against the elder male, not knowing these strangers who had found out their secret.

Yusuke sighed slightly, his arms gently rocking Koki, and then he looked at the girls. It seemed he was the one who would answer first, and thus, he did. "I know I've been gone for over a year. It isn't because of you, Keiko. We broke up about two and a half years ago, but still that isn't the reason. And Koki—Kokoro is my son. He's the reason why I've been gone."

"And his mother is?" Keiko whispered, reminding Yusuke of the question. "His mother…" He let out a light chuckle, "Is why we broke up, Keiko. I found I loved… _her_… more, even with the arguments and fights."

At the added emphasis on the word _her_, Kurama began to laugh lightly, knowing the truth of the matter. That only brought the trio's attention to the redhead, and Keiko frowned. "Now, I see you have a son, Kurama. Mind telling me who the woman was?"

Shizuru arched a brow at the question; she had long since known about the two demon's attraction for one another, and her suspicions were only proved as Kurama answered, "I'm his mother." A blush covered his cheeks before he continued, "Haru's father is Hiei."

"What?" The shorthaired brunette girl looked confused at the confession, and Botan smiled, peering happily at the kit. But, for as good of mood Kurama was now in, he hinted at Koki's true parentage, "So, Yusuke, where is… _Koenma?_"

That seemed abrupt and snagged the half-demon from his musings. "Huh? Oh, Koenma… he's busy with work." Only then did the dreamy-quality of Yusuke's voice at uttering his boss's name make sense to the 'Grim Reaper.' A mega-watt smile appeared on her face, and quickly she latched onto Yusuke, hugging him, but making sure that she didn't squash Koki in the process. A muffled squeak sounded from between them, and Botan stepped away with an apologetic smile.

"What was all that about?" Shizuru asked, looking at the duo, and Botan instantly replied, "I understand now why Master Koenma has not been seen in over a year." She glanced at Koki then to Yusuke and winked. A light-pink stain appeared on the Tantei's cheeks, and he looked away.

His gaze paused on Keiko. Her face was pale, and she appeared to be having trouble accepting the change in events. Shizuru had an arm around the girl and was trying to comfort her. "Keiko, are you alright?" Yusuke asked, stepping forward. Botan took Koki from him, with an appreciative smile from the half-demon lord; for as soon as he stepped up to his childhood friend, he wrapped his empty arms around her, consoling her in the only way he knew how.

Keiko immediately broke down crying, her mind reeling at the events. She didn't see the glances exchanged around everyone; instead, she was lost in the warmth and comfort of her best friend. She recalled when Yusuke had come back from one of his Makai visits, he seemed giddy, lighthearted, and she was glad. However, that joy was broken during the following day, when he had announced he could no longer seek Keiko as anything more than a friend, since he loved her as a sister. Yet, if that was the only way she could still have him, she wanted that closeness they had always shared, be it only friendship and not else.

Finally, as the sobs died out, their echoes ceased, Keiko raised her head from where it had been, pressed against Yusuke's chest. With a soft smile, she stepped from the comfort she had sought only moments before and uttered, "If he makes you happy, then I am happy too." A soft, brotherly smile broke out on Yusuke's face, understanding the acceptance that Keiko held for the couple.

Behind them, Haru squirmed against Kurama, trying to break free from the secure hold. During the emotional scene, the small demon had come to the realization that these girls meant no harm and were more than likely friends of his mother. And now, he was curious about these 'friends'. Unconsciously, the elder demon's hold loosened, and Haru immediately took advantage of that slight carelessness.

Quickly he slipped from the hold and bolted forward, his nature extremely playful and mischievous. However, before he was able to go far, a black blur grabbed the kit, and held him close. No matter how hard Haru fought to be freed, Hiei wasn't about to let go; instead, the fire-demon tightened his hold, and Kurama looked at the pair of demons, slightly confused. The lone statement answered everyone's confusion, "Genkai wants everyone in the main temple."

All the members turned toward the stairwell and exited the forest, climbing the seemingly endless stairs. Why Genkai had requested their presence was unknown, and not even Kurama was able to get more answers from the petite demon. A gruff, noncommittal "Hn" was the continuous reply, and so, the group fell into a collective silence.

From there, everyone went directly into the main temple. Genkai looked up, a smirk on her lips at seeing her favorite pupil. "Urameshi! Where have you been?" was the next comment, as well as a slap on the back. For a moment, the half-demon was glad Koki was in another's hold, but the comment Kuwabara made brought him back from his momentary reverie. "You've probably been hiding, since _I_, the Great Kuwabara, could beat you in one swing…" Loud brash laughter accompanied this pointless threat.

Just as Yusuke's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to do a rebuttal, but another beat him to it. "You know, Kazuma, if Yusuke doesn't, then I will." The promise of a beating, especially from his sister, quieted the foolhardy orange-haired male. At this, the master of the temple ordered all to sit. Then with a smirk on her face, Genkai began the questioning. "Now, Yusuke. Why have you not been here in almost two years?"

The dark-haired Tantei sighed, and then took Koki from Botan's arms. "I had been busy with duties in Makai, but I was also had started a relationship with Koenma." A shocked gasp came from one member of the audience, and that was Kuwabara; he had never thought that anything romantic could come from the boss and detective, but apparently he was wrong.

"And since Koenma wanted to bond, we went before King Enma. He blessed the union, but demanded an heir from it." There the detective trailed off, leaving all to figure the comment and the appearance of the infant in his hold. "What is his name?" Botan asked softly, she had only heard faint gossip of an heir, but had never believed it until now.

"Kokoro… Koki for short." Soft awes came from the group, and Genkai nodded her head and uttered, "Fitting." From there, the group continued talking, almost endlessly. Kurama and Hiei exited the room, preferring the quiet of the porch to the brash banter from inside. A light sigh escaped Kurama's lips as they sat down, and he looked over into his mate's hold. Haru had been really good throughout the small ordeal; yet, it only seemed that way since the kit had fallen asleep.

The elder fox leaned against his mate, and smiled softly, his fingers brushing over the sleeping child's hair. No other words were exchanged in this heartfelt moment.

---

Later that night, inside the redhead's apartment, the young kit awoke, his lips still parted from an ear-piercing scream. Crimson-speckled gold eyes glanced around the room worriedly, as he clutched the blanket tighter to his young form. An uneasy shiver shook his body, and he whimpered softly.

At this, Kurama entered the room. He had heard Haru scream, and his blood ran cold. Normally the child never had nightmares, instead having wonderful, childish dreams. But this was different. Hiei had paused Kurama in the hallway, and finally confessed that on the night of the two youkos' return, Haru had suffered a similar experience. Another soft whimper broke Kurama from his unintended musing, and he hurried to his son's side. "Haru, are you alright?"

The soft concerned words of the elder youko brought Haru back, and he immediately latched onto Kurama's neck, crying. This worried Kurama, but he didn't show it as he attempted to console his distraught youth. "It's okay, my chibi-kitsune. Nothing is going to happen to you."

His next words were cut off by a tear-choked voice, "Unh-uh." The negative comment caught Kurama off-guard, and he softly asked in reply, "Why?" From there, he waited patiently for Haru to continue. A sob slipped from the youth's lips, and a small hand wiped at the tears that had yet to turn into hiruisekis.

"The dream… a crow always caws that the end is near, and vengeance will be his." Emerald-green eyes narrowed in thought as Haru snuggled closer, and listened to the rest Haru mumbled fearfully, "He always flies close to me, trying to get me, but a silver fox—Youko, I guess, comes and saves me. But the bird doesn't die from a rose-plant. No matter how you try to save me, the bird grabs me, but he lets go in the air. Just before I hit the ground, I see silver eyes."

Once the child had told his tale, he seemed to calm and fall back into a slumberous state, feeling safe and secure in his mother's hold. Despite the comfort Kurama was providing, his mind was reeling from the facts of Haru's dream.

It reminded him much of Karasu, but that demon was dead… had been dead for over five years. There was no way. Yet, the feeling of impending doom was too obvious now to be disregarded. What would happen now?

Kurama felt Haru's body slacken against his, and a small smile crossed his lips. Finally sleep had claimed its victim, and hopefully Haru's dreams would be peaceful this time around.

000

TBC.

**MiniMuse:** _::glares at MiniMiniMuse::_

**deliciae:** __ This chapter was longer than normal, since it's been a month and a half since I last updated. And, it may take a while for the next chapter. I am moving to go to another college, about 3 hrs away from Muse, so it'll take some time to get adjusted and get into a routine as I attempt to get my Bachelors degree. Next chapter… that is one I have absolutely no idea for at the moment, so if you, the readers, want to give me an idea or two, I'd be most grateful. Thanks for reading, and remember, please review…__


	11. Warnings

deliciae  
_Finding You Again_ : Chapter 10.

* * *

**Muse:** _::Sitting on throne, dressed in full firefighter turn-out gear, reading script for the story:: _deliciae, why are half of the pages blank? _::glares::_

**deliciae:** _::looks nervous::_ Well, that's because I haven't figured out where this story is going. The story seems to have a mind of its own.

**Muse:** Un-huh, sure. Well, on with the ficcy.

* * *

Disclaimer: Muse and I do not own YYH. Maybe this year Santa will be nice enough… 

Warnings: OOC-ness. OCs: Haru, Koki. Yaoi—meaning boy x boy. Don't like, please leave.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama ; Yusuke x Koenma

* * *

The nights following Haru's nightmare were relatively calm, yet it did little to ease the growing fears within both parents. What new enemy awaited them? Was it truly Karasu, and if it was, how did he revive? Several questions came to mind easily at the thought of the black crow, but no answers were forthcoming. The only thing they could do was to wait, and that alone was nerve-racking. 

After roughly a month had passed, the fear lessened, and finally Kurama was brought out of his continuous worry. Since the day was lovely, Haru begged to go to the nearby park; Kurama instantly agreed. After all, it was too lovely out to not go, and even the elder kitsune was itching to be outdoors.

Once inside the park, Haru took off like a bullet. He had memorized the pathways, especially after what had happened upon his first arrival into the park, and quickly made his way into the thicker woods. His eyes had glinted with mischievous intent, and Hiei instantly went on guard, as more often than not, he was the kit's target.

Minutes passed after Haru had left his parents behind before Kurama smiled at Hiei and urged him to go "find your son."

The petite fire-demon glared at his mate, and muttered, "Sure, you're both plotting against me."

A laugh spilled from Kurama's lips, his green eyes bright with mirth. Yet, he didn't reply to the common. He had promised to never lie to his mate, so how exactly could he say anything contrary? Hiei shook his head at the continued silence, knowing better, but still he walked away slowly, listening to his mate's request.

Kurama laughed quietly as the fire-demon followed his son's trail, thinking about what would happen once Hiei got there. "I'd better hurry if I don't want to miss this…" With that, the humanized demon took off into the woods, intent on seeing the results of his—err, Haru's carefully laid plans.

---

A loud snap, the slither of rope, and a loud, indignant growl came from the middle of the clearing.

Hiei glared from his upside-down position, his feet securely bound by vine-rope. And to top it off, several wards had been placed on the rope, effectively canceling his demonic energy. He should have known better than to follow Haru, or even to listen to Kurama.

As Hiei grumbled about what he should have really done, his "attacker" slipped from his hiding place. His crimson-laced golden eyes narrowed at his catch, but a slight smirk graced his lips. "Caught again, Papa?"

"Haru, let me down!"

The words were uttered angrily, but Haru didn't take the threat. Instead, he stood there, posed, one hand on his hip, looking thoroughly amused. He wasn't about to be gulled by the tone his father was using; Haru was the one in charge here. If the kit didn't want to let his father down, Hiei would be stuck up there until Kurama took pity or when Haru finally relented—which wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Haru, if you don't let me down now, you are _grounded!_"

This time, the words had an effect on the youth. Quickly he released his ki that was woven into the wards, and then removed the vine-rope from around Hiei's feet. To say Hiei wasn't expecting that was an understatement; he slammed into the ground, a low, unintelligible curse slipping past his lips.

Haru stepped back from his father, back to the protective form of his mother, who stood just hidden from sight behind a tree. "Mama, don't _ground_ me, please…" A sniffle accompanied these words, and instantly the elder kitsune pulled his son into his arms. "No, no, Mama won't ground his chibi-kitsune. But your father may need it."

At that, Haru followed his mother's gaze to his father, who was now sitting up. Both gazes met in a stare, the crimson against the green, then Hiei looked away. "Sorry," the unusual word slipped out, and Kurama nodded approvingly.

Green eyes glanced at the child in his arms, and he grimaced at the grass stains and dirt that covered the youth's flesh. "Let's go home. I'm not sure about you, but Haru needs a bath."

---

In the Reikai, everything was as usual. Ogres ran around, their arms full of paperwork. Yells about different deaths came from ones who monitored the phone lines and computer system.

However, the hustle and bustle did not penetrate the large double doors at the end of the hallway. Inside the very room, a teenage-formed godling hurriedly stamped several papers, and then placed them on a meticulous pile. The tawny-amber orbs were narrowed in an intensive glare as he continued to work on the never-ending pile of paper.

Koenma mindlessly completed the repetitive efforts, and in doing so, had forgotten about his son. Normally it was Yusuke's job to watch Koki when there was too much paperwork to do be done, but Genkai had ordered the Tantei to a 'training session.' The elderly master had believed her star pupil was lazing on his work again, so the now-crawling and speaking baby was left to the demi-god's supervision.

Koki was growing by leaps and bounds thanks to the demon blood he had inherited from Yusuke. And the child was becoming more curious by the day. To say little, this was making a rather bad combination.

Quietly the child climbed atop the desk, his small form sitting next to the large, meticulous stack of paperwork. Gently he leaned toward the enormous pile and pushed it off the desk.

At first Koenma did not register the sound, but as he went to place another sentence upon the already large stack, there was no mountain of completed work there. Instead, an innocently smiling and gurgling child sat in its place. "Ma-ma," Koki squealed happily. The demi-god blinked in shock, then looked over the side of the desk to where the papers had spread across the floor, the different sentences mixed together. A whole day's worth of work gone…

Koenma's left eye began to twitch, and just before he was able to make a comment to his son, the large doors opened. "Koenma Sir…" the blue ogre uttered, standing there, looking a bit pale.

"What is it?"

Before the ogre was able to reply, he was pushed out of the way. "Koenma…"

"Inari," the name was uttered in response, as the demi-god of the Reikai looked at the Fox God. The gold-toned fur glistened in the doorway, and with an unnatural ease, the smiling deity walked further into the room. The blue ogre looked on helplessly, only to be dismissed by Koenma.

Once Inari was closer to the desk, Koenma was able to see that the god was there on business, for his demeanor was subdued and more aggressive than the previous time, when he had cryptically told about Kurama's decision. "What brings you here, Inari?"

A smirk crossed the silver-eyed male's face, and he perched himself on the edge of the desk, pushing yet another stack of papers onto the floor. His nine-tails flicked restlessly while the Fox God looked at the baby who smiled. "Such a cute child, Koenma."

"Thank you," the reply came, the words coated with thinly veiled shock.

Inari reached out and picked up the growing boy, gently smiling, as there was no outcry or fear, only unusual trust. Large tawny-amber eyes met opposite toned silver, and the ancient god nodded his head thoughtfully. "Yes, he will do well for a mate."

Those words sparked an immediate outrage in Koenma, and he stuttered a refusal on behalf of his heir. "I-I don't think…"

Before the entire refusal was spoken, Inari held up a hand, effectively halting the tirade. The junior god looked at the other god skeptically, hesitant on hearing what was going to be said.

"Not for me."

Koenma blinked, stupefied. That answer was not what he was expecting. But then if not the god himself, who?

Inari placed Koki back on the desk, and smiled slyly as another stack of paperwork met the floor, an action that earned a groan from his parent. The Fox deity stood and brushed out his flawless golden robes, then he proceeded toward the entrance.

Opening the one large door, the god smiled softly back at Koenma and Koki, who was now in the demi-god's arms. The smile floated away, only to be replaced by indifference. "Be forewarned, the fate of your child's future mate is in danger. The crow is a fickle enemy but will not hesitate too much longer."

Koenma stood there in shock at Inari's warning. As his mind slowly processed the cryptic statement, the god slipped unnoticed from the room. "Crow… future mate…" the words were whispered, while the godling tried to unravel the puzzle set before him.

The blue ogre entered the room, breaking Koenma from his daze. "Ogre, clean up this mess."

"But Koenma Sir…"

"Do it Ogre." The demand was uttered with a tone of finality. While the faithful ogre set about to restack the sentences, Koenma went into his private chambers. There he laid Koki down for his nap, and the demi-god tried to figure out what exactly Inari meant.

---

Hiei lied on the bed, with Kurama protectively held by his bandage-clad arms. The hour was late, and Haru was safely tucked away in bed. Thoughts of the crow filled his mind, and the fire-demon promised silently that nothing would happen to the young kit. An almost-inaudible snore brought Hiei out of his reprieve, and he looked down at his slumbering mate.

One petite finger pushed back a lock of red hair that rested on the flawless, milk-toned cheek. A gentle kiss was pressed to that very spot, and it was only then that the fire-demon felt the discrepancy in Kurama's ki. Blood-red eyes narrowed while he attempted to concentrate on why the humanized-youko's ki was so low.

However, before he was able to make even progress on finding the cause, the lovely being within his hold began to awake. Green eyes were unveiled once the lashes fluttered apart, and a small, sleepy smile graced his mate's lips. "Good morn—"

The words were cut off by a piercing scream. Both males looked at the other before rushing off to the bedroom, both praying that they wouldn't find the worst. Once inside the door, Kurama and Hiei released a sigh of relief at seeing Haru in the bed, but they hastened to his side at the expression of fear and horror on the child's face.

"The crow," Haru cried in response to Kurama's question of what was wrong. A slender finger pointed at the window. A sob slipped from the kit's lips before he tried to explain. "I awoke to a laugh. The crow was at—at my window. It was eating…" He broke off, unable to curtail the fear within, as well as the tears.

Hiei walked over to the window, and what he saw stopped him cold in his tracks. Resting on the small ledge were the remains of a rabbit. It had obviously been road-kill and had also been picked apart by a scavenger. Nearby the dead creature was a message, written in blood. _"I am coming for him."_

A chill crossed through the demon's body, causing him to briefly shiver. Kurama looked at him inquisitively, but Hiei shook his head. This was not the place nor the time to tell of what "note" had been left. However, Hiei feared that Haru would wake and see what the crow had left behind, so he eased the window open and destroyed the signs with a quick burst of ki.

Once that had been accomplished, both parents helped Haru get back to sleep, as their very presences were comforting to the small child. As soon as both were certain Haru was indeed asleep, they slipped from the room back into theirs.

"What did you see?" Kurama asked, his voice full of worry.

"The bastard left us a dead rabbit and a threat- '_I am coming for him.'_" Hiei looked furious at the thought that Karasu, a sadistic demon with a fetish for destroying beautiful things, was after his family.

Kurama was as well perturbed by the events, and feared greatly for his son. He remembered the fight at the Dark Tournament against Karasu. If Kurama had not been able to transform into Youko, there was no chance he would have survived the match. And now, that vile demon was after his child… It sent a chill through him and he fought back tears. Gently he curled against his mate, laying his head on Hiei's chest, silently asking for comfort.

Idly Hiei began to run his fingers through the thick red locks, enjoying their silkiness against the rough sword-worn hands. It was this repetitive motion that brought both their slumber for the night, allowing their fears and worries to fade away until the morning light would reawaken them.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

**Muse: **_::sitting on throne, alternating glares between MiniMiniMuse and the Book of Muse:: _I can't find the spell, and MiniMiniMuse keeps trying to destroy my book. 

**deliciae:** Oh, that's nice, Muse. What is the spell for?

**Muse: **_::says innocently, or as close as possible to innocently:: _O-h, nothing.

**deliciae:** Why do I suddenly fear for my life?

**Muse: **Maybe it's not yours, deliciae.

**deliciae:** I guess I'll just have to find out next chapter, right, Muse?

**Muse: **Might not be the next chapter, might be further down the chapter list.

**deliciae: **Oh. I'll just have to be on my guard.

**_Thank-you's _**for last chapter go out to: _Psychogirly, Sapphire Angel, Kitsune Kit, Jessica, Cattibrie393_

_Raku Ozzarian princess:_ I'm not certain where this story is going. I had planned on doing something like you mentioned, but with a different twist. We'll just have to see with how the story decides to write itself.

_Eve27: _Next chapter will be a bit more on the Hiei x Kurama aspect, as they will get some time together. Also, I hoped this chapter had a cute Hiei and Haru scene for you.

_Kityara:_ Thanks for your review; it rather surprised Muse and I. We had been actually discussing something along those lines, about more kits. Muse says that you should stay tuned, she has something in mind for the next chapters that might just fulfill your suggested ideas.

**deliciae:** As for next chapter, a little more Hiei x Kurama, while Haru gets to stay with Koenma. Does that spell trouble for the demi-god and his mate? Maybe so, but this gives Koenma a chance to think over Inari's warning. What was it that the ogre had to say? What else is planned? A possible kidnapping, _maybe_ character death, Hiei might have to report in to Mukuro… there's many things that could happen, but you, the readers, will have to just wait for the next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review, please.


	12. More problems

deliciae  
Finding You Again : Chapter 11

**deliciae** I would like to apologize to everyone for the wait on this chapter. I fully blame it on my school work :_points at stack of books and notes_: At times like these, I hate being a History major. But I'm back… right Muse?

:_Silence_: Muse?

:_looks__ over to Muse's throne, watches as a miniature tank zooms into the room, with Muse following, holding a remote controller_:

**Muse:_evil_**_ grin_: Now I just need a million more of these…

**deliciae** O.o Eeep?

Thank you's for reviews go to: _Cattibrie393, Kurama's Fox, Golden Kitsune Akira, Raging Phoenix, Jessica, Eve27_

_Psychogirly_Yep, unfortunately Karasu's coming back, and this chapter will explain about Haru and Koki.

_Raku__ Ozzarian princess:_ Thank you so much for your review. Again, this chapter was one of those that I kind of planned out, but it went toally AWOL on me. As for Kurama, don't worry, this chapter will give you a hint as to why his ki was low.

_shadow__ dragon: _That's what Muse and I were wondering as well, so we'll just have to see how the parents will react. This chapter will show shed some light on what Koenma thinks at least.

0000000000000000

**Warnings:** AU. OOC-ness. OCs: Haru and Koki. YAOI-meaning boy x boy. Don't like, leave.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own it. I think I can claim ownership of Haru and Koki though.

**Pairings:** Hiei x Kurama ; Yusuke x Koenma

000000000000000000000000000

Kurama sighed as he looked at the portal, glowing against the stone wall. Nothing was going correctly today. The time was originally meant to be spent quietly with Hiei. They had even arranged for Koenma to baby-sit Haru for a few hours. But nothing goes as planned, does it?

_-Flashback-_

Hiei frowned at Kurama as they both sat down for a late breakfast. Haru had just left for the day, taken to the Reikai by Yusuke, giving the two some alone time. "Hiei, not now," the Fox demon said, effectively stopping the comment that was on the lips of his mate. "Why can't we just be alone… without a care in the world?"

"Fine, if that's what you want Fox." The words were cool, indifferent, and Kurama flinched slightly. Hiei was angry, and Kurama knew that it was probably due to not being allowed to talk. But that's one thing that Kurama knew had to happen in the near future, for all the plans were carefully teetering on this new development from Karasu. _/Not only that…/ _Youko spoke from inside and Kurama smiled wryly inward.

A hand waving in front of his face jerked Kurama suddenly back to reality and he looked into crimson eyes. "What is it, Hiei?"

"What's wrong Fox?" Concern was shown on the normally-passive face, and Kurama bit his lip, not wanting to tell his secret just yet. However, a knock at the closed window stopped any further discussion. Both mates turned toward the disturbance, and frowned, seeing two petite messenger-demons, each holding a letter.

With a heavy heart, Kurama stood and opened the window. The demons bounded into the room, and dropped their burdens in front of the respective addressee before departing just as suddenly. The redhead picked up his letter and his frown deepened, seeing the familiar, spidery scrawl on the front 'Youko'.

At the table, Hiei was in a similar state as he stared at his carefully etched name on the envelope. His teeth gritted; he knew what this was—the summons to Mukuro's court. More than likely Kurama had received a similar summons, one to Yomi's court. A glance at the kitsune's hands confirmed it.

"You're going." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Kurama looked at Hiei, his expression unreadable, before nodding. "I have to, it seems."

"What about Haru?" Kurama bit his lip, his thoughts rampant. "It's best I leave him with Koenma; he'll be safe there."

Hiei nodded, accepting the idea, before looking at the open apartment window. "Go."

The word startled the fire-demon at first, and he glanced at his mate, an unspoken question lit in the red orbs. "Just go, Hiei. You know _she's_ waiting for you. I have a few things to tie up here before I am able to go. I will see you either in the Makai or once we return here."

A lone nod came from the swordsman before he bolted out of the apartment in a familiar black blur. Kurama closed the window after Hiei faded into the distance, then placed his fingers to his lips, feeling the gentle kiss that his mate had bestowed upon him before leaving. He shook his head, dropping his fingers; he had still had things to get done before he left.

_-End Flashback-_

The demi-god Koenma had agreed to care for Haru while his parents were gone. Haru had understood; he had simply nodded after the explanation and looked at his father. "Be safe, Mama," the kit had said, his crimson-littered golden orbs searching his father's emerald-green ones. "I will," Kurama promised and they parted ways.

Kurama's green eyes looked bleak for a minute; he did not want to do this, but it was required as being a Makai heir. But then he sighed and stepped forward, his form merging with the swirling black of the portal.

000

"Koenma Sir," the impatient voice echoed through the room, moments before the owner of the voice actually entered. Amber eyes narrowed at the faithful blue ogre who waved a stack of papers. "What is it, Ogre?"

The joy was overwhelming on the servant's face as he laid down the different files. At the moment, the demi-god was happy that Haru and Koki had been put down for their naps, for this was probably something that was not meant to be overheard. "We've found _him_."

Koenma's face stayed expressionless. "There's more, isn't there, Ogre?"

"Yes sir, Koenma Sir. Karasu has indeed escaped the last level of Hell, a feat never before attempted. Our ki specialists have found apparent traces of unknown youki in that realm, which means it was a possible break-out. They are trying their hardest to find a positive match for the youki."

The teenage-bodied Junior Lord closed his eyes, biting on his pacifier. That had been his main concern and fear. For this now meant that Karasu was not working alone, that someone else was orchestrating this entire event. Only—who? There were several that wanted the Youko killed, like former lords who lost their wealth to the devious thief. Now there were also youkai with political aspirations, ones that needed the fox out of the way to achieve them.

"…the last cryptic statement, of course." The fragmented statement drew the godling from his deep thoughts, and his golden eyes opened. The blue ogre was sweating, looking extremely nervous. "What are you blabbering on about, Ogre?"

"I was saying about Inari's statement, and what he meant, Koenma Sir." The worried expression on the faithful servant sent the demi-god into a fit of laughter. "Are you okay, Koenma Sir?" The ogre asked, becoming fretful about his boss' sudden fit.

Koenma wiped the tears from his eyes, and uttered somewhat calmly, "Y-yes, Ogre. I already figure it out."

"Really, Koenma Sir?" The ogre looked skeptic, but at the same time looked eager to know.

"Yes, yes. I figured it out when Yusuke brought Haru into the room. Koki was excited at seeing Haru, and Haru became protective of him almost instantly. I haven't been able to separate them since they got together. But if I am correct and Haru is Koki's intended mate, then the Makai and the Reikai will be ruled together under their control." A smile was on Koenma's face at this, as he foresaw a grand future for his heir.

000

Hiei sneered at a passing guard as he walked through the large fortress belonging to Mukuro. Upon arrival, he was instructed that she was inside her chambers, and that was where he was headed now. The dark passage ways caused the small demon to shiver lightly, not from fear but from the immense cold that seemed to permeate the very soul.

Two massive doors creaked open upon Hiei's arrival, and he stepped into the faintly lit chamber. Mukuro lay stretched out on her web of bedding, her form relaxed in the sanctity of her rooms. She acknowledged his presence with a slight smile, her eyes still closed in repose. "So you have come."

"Of course," Hiei replied to her comment. His body was tense; he knew she would try and get him in her bed yet again if he dallied too long in these chambers. "What did you want me for?"

Normally a demon of lesser rank would have been killed instantly for asking such a question in such a snide tone, but Mukuro laughed in response to Hiei. "The reason I requested your presence is of much importance. Raizen's heir has been absent for too long. Yomi and I have aspiration of acquiring that territory in the young demon's absence, and once that territory will be ours, we will split it equally. Only then nothing will stand between us."

Hiei felt sick at this comment. He knew that Yusuke had obligations in the Reikai with Koenma and his infant son, but for those obligations his lands would go to war. Hiei glared at the bionic woman who now smirked at the anger filling her heir.

"I want you to lead my army in battle, Hiei. Lead them on the path of victory. Yomi's heir will lead the other legions, and combined you will overwhelm Raizen's kingdom. It will fall quickly in his absence…" She trailed off, her eyes gleaming with the lust of power. "But for now, Hiei, come and join me in my bed."

An image of Kurama smiling filled the petite demon's head and he shook it, his body extremely tensed with anger and outrage. "I will _never_ join you."

The redheaded half-mechanical woman recoiled at the anger and spite in the voice. Her lips pursed for a moment before curling into a 'seductive' smile as she tried a different tactic. "You know he's never going to return to you, so just give him up and join me. I'm sure I can—"

"No. You could never replace what I have." The fury was visible in Hiei's eyes, as the crimson flared. Black fire crackled over the white bandage on the fire-demon's hand, which showed the true depth of his rage. He smiled sardonically, enjoying the sudden fear within the ruler. "Kurama is my _mate_, for now and for eternity. And he _has_ returned to me."

A silent gasp slipped from the bionic woman, and she recognized defeat. However, that was only for this round, not the war, she promised herself. "Fine, Hiei. If he has returned to you, then I am glad for you."

"Hn," the normal noncommittal answer came from her demonic heir. Both knew the words were false, just spoken to ease the situation. Hiei turned and began to walk from the room. Before reaching the door, he paused, looking back at his leader. "I will lead your army, but that is all." With that, the small form flitted from the room and the door slammed shut, the sound overly loud in the now silent chamber.

000

"It is so good of you to come on short notice." Kurama looked around once these gentile words were uttered, seemingly out of nowhere. No one else stood in the open hallway, but Kurama was no fool.

"Stop playing around, Yomi." From the marble of the wall, the outline of the demon formed, and then he emerged from flawless structure. Green-eyes narrowed at the lord, a man who once was Youko's follower. "What I am here for?"

"Let us retire to more comfortable settings before we discuss matters of such importance." Yomi stated royally before he turned and began walking down the long hallway. Kurama followed, his eyes instinctively darting about as he looked for any possible danger. He saw none, but that did not mean he would relax; no, he did not trust his former follow, a demon that Youko had blinded for his impudence. Finally Yomi paused before a plain looking door and opened it.

The lush interior was a contradiction to the state of the old door. Plush carpeting, silk tapestries, beautiful lamps, and an old antique mahogany bed were just a few of the luxurious trappings of the room. Obviously it was the private chambers of the regal lord, and Kurama's eyes narrowed skeptically. He did not want the same problem that Hiei had with Mukuro.

"Do not worry your pretty head, Youko. I have brought you here to discuss why your presence was needed." Yomi sat down in a plush chair, and Kurama copied the other demon's motions, settling into a nearby chair. The blind male turned his head toward his former leader and began to explain.

"The absence of Raizen's heir has lead to only one possible outcome. Mukuro and I have drawn up a plan for acquisition of those lands, which would fall under a combined assault. Your demon mate, Mukuro's heir, shall lead the other army, and I had hoped for your cooperation in leading my army. Yet, my senses can confirm that my hope was for naught."

At this, Kurama inhaled a sharp breath. His eyes flickered over Yomi's expressionless façade, before sighing wearily. "I guess it can not be hidden from you, right, Yomi?"

A knowing smirk appeared on the powerful demon's face. "Of course you are welcomed to try, Kurama. But as you learned, nothing can hide for long."

"Then why I am here, if my condition prevents my cooperation?"

"Even if you cannot lead the troops to victory, you can operate behind the scenes." It seemed like Yomi was not to be deterred in his plans for Kurama's aid.

Kurama's head tilted to one side resignedly, and his eyes closed while a deep, weary sigh was exhaled. A victorious smile crossed the demon lord's face at the show of compliant acceptance, and he knew that he had won the Youko in this round, at least. The smile was clearly evident in the words Yomi spoke, his tenor voice soft yet commanding. "Your chambers are just across the hall. If you need anything, tell one of the servants. You are dismissed, and I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Good night, Yomi." The words were polite and seemingly forced, but with a dip of the head, Yomi acknowledged them. With that final exchange, Kurama exited the room and entered the opposing room. The room was made just like Yomi's, complied out of extremely rich materials and dark colors. The silence filled the youko-human to the brim, and he fought the helplessness that threatened to overwhelm him.

Tears glittered in his eyes, as he stalked to the window and looked out at the blood-red moon. Gently he pressed a hand to the glass pane and the first tear began to trickle down the kitsune's cheek. He wanted his mate and kit, he just wanted to go back to the safety and comfort of his home, but that was not possible until the new task was completed. The words he whispered reflected his sorrow and worry, while a lithe hand curled protectively over his abdomen.

"Oh what have we gotten ourselves into now, Hiei?"

00000000000000

TBC.

**deliciae** Oh my. The story changed on me! I did not want an attack on Yusuke's kingdom; the idea just created itself when I wrote out what was happening between Mukuro and Hiei. I don't even know where he is at this point...

**Muse:** Stop lying, deliciae. You know you wanted to do that to Yusuke. :_points remote-control tank at deliciae, who promptly takes off running, with tank and MiniMiniMiniMini...MiniMiniMiniMuse army in pursuit_:

**deliciae:** :_screaming as she runs_: I'll be back soon…if my Muse or my school work doesn't kill me first…

**MiniMuse MiniMiniMuse:_both_**_ hold up signs_: Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Comments, criticism, and ideas for next chapter are welcome. And again, thank you.


	13. War in Makai

deliciae

Finding You Again : Chapter 12

**deliciae** Woohoo, I am back! And once again, I am sorry for the incredibly long wait for this new chapter. I can blame school work again, since I changed my Museum Studies minor to a major and am looking at Honors for both it and History. And I'm taking a full load at 18 credits. But enough with my excuses…

**Muse:** _-walks in, glaring at deliciae-_

**deliciae** What did I do?

**Muse:** The order for my one million remote-controlled miniature tanks hasn't come in yet!

**deliciae** How is that my fault?

**Muse: **It just is.

**MiniMiniMuse** _-holds up sign-_ Thanks go out to: Hi-chanKurara, another hiei lover, silveryoukoshinomori, YaoiCyberCat, Mea, Kyttie, Cattibrie393, Golden Kitsune Akira, KayKurama, Kitsune Kit, Raku, and Eve27

_Generic answers/spoilers: 1 – Yes, Kurama is pregnant. Hiei does not know yet, and will not know until Chapter 13; 2 – Unfortunately, as this chapter will show, war does happen._

000

Warnings: AU. Yaoi – don't like, don't read. OOC-ness. OCs: Haru, Koki.

Disclaimer: Me? Own it? Nope. But I do own Haru and Koki.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama ; Yusuke x Koenma

0000000000000000000000

Inari stood at the glass mirror in the misty realm that was his, and smirked at the changing events. He hated that everything had to play out this way; however, it all would be for the best, and then everything would get even better. His liquid-silver eyes glinted darkly with mischief, as if he was anticipating the dark future which had been conjured. Only for who was unknown; the Fox God would not allow even himself to know, since it was "more fun that way." Nevertheless, Inari's plans were coming along nicely, and he was pleased with himself for that.

000

The morning came quickly, and Kurama woke, feeling like he had never been asleep at all. As he dressed in the royal uniform of Yomi's heir, he pondered on the planned attack. The redhead hated the very idea of going to war with his friend. However, Kurama also knew war was part of life in the Makai, and that it needed to happen, even with his own hesitations.

For most of the night, it was toss and turn; Youko had been restless and on-guard the entire time. _/We cannot trust him, Shuuichi; this is for your own good/_ Youko had stated as he took over for part of the evening, finally allowing his mortal, human side some much-needed rest.

The redhead laid a hand back over his abdomen while his green eyes stared out of the glass window. His lips twisted into a rueful smile; he knew that he should have told Hiei before they parted. _Maybe if I see him, I can tell him..._

_/You will not/_

"Why not, Youko?" Kurama asked aloud, startled by the abrupt reply from his demonic self. Youko was silent, remaining unresponsive to the questioning. _It wouldn't hurt for him to know._ Then the thought hit him with the force of a sledge-hammer. _But it would cause him to become distracted in the face of battle, and that could be a fatal mistake._ Now he understood the Youko's comment and it almost made him weep, knowing he could have sent his mate to a probable death by telling him.

However, a knock at the door saved his tears for another time. "Master Yomi requests your presence," a servant called through the door, and Kurama frowned. Now it was time for business to happen.

With a heavy sigh, Kurama walked to the large, thick-paneled doors and exited, heading to his former follower.

000

Koenma sat at his desk, monotonously stamping paperwork. The large piles seemed to be endless, no matter how long he worked. Sighing, the demi-god paused and glanced at the floor nearby. Koki and Haru were still there, playing innocently with toys. Yet, that did not mean there had not been any problems with the children.

Koki had figured out how to create a traveling cloud and had sped around the room on it, while Koenma had begged him to stop. As soon as Koki was securely on the ground, Koenma had returned to work, only to find his stamp missing. Apparently, Hiei and Youko were training the kit in the finer arts of theft, and the kit had taken the one main thing the demi-god needed. After a thorough search of the office, he found the stamp in one of the potted plants, tied in where the wood had basically merged with the stalks.

And that was only this morning. Koenma lowered his head into his hands and sighed. He did not know what other deity he had angered, or if it was just Fate's fickle hand that dealt this, for him to receive this torment as a sadistic punishment. Normally taking care of the children would be a pleasurable experience, but this was simply torture and a very unusual punishment for one such as himself.

Unfortunately, his musing pulled his attention away from the youthful duo, and that had been a mistake. Amber-toned eyes glanced at where the children had been only to note their absence. "Koki! Haru! Where did you two go?" The demi-god instantly yelled, looking around the room frantically.

He exited the room in a rush, glancing down the hallway that led to the Junior Lord of Death's chamber. "Koki! Haru!" Childish laughter sounded from further away, and Koenma rushed toward it. After a few moments, he rounded the corner in the hallway and spotted his toddling son who was sitting on the ground, appearing joyful but alone.

"Koki, where's Haru?" The toddler looked at his parent confused, and Koenma bit the inside of his cheek. These kids were certainly going to be the death of him. Koenma shivered, feeling suddenly uneasy for some unknown reason. He reached down, about to take the Reikai heir into his arms. However, that was the trigger for the trap, and suddenly Koenma found himself suspended above ground, his feet entwined in a vine-rope.

Koki laughed at his 'mother's' plight, and chuckles were even heard from a dark corner where Haru was apparently hiding. A tick began above Koenma's left eye, but he had to smile at hearing the carefree laughter. Yet, internally, the demi-god swore once again that the two children were going to be the death of him.

000

Kurama entered the lush chambers belonging to Yomi once again, after being allowed entrance. "You requested my presence?" The redhead asked, looking at the blind lord, after he schooled his features into a blank façade.

"Have a seat, Kurama." The demon gestured to an open chair next to him at the desk, and Kurama did as bade. "Would you like something to eat or drink before we discuss the plans?"

Politely Kurama declined, as he felt suddenly nauseous at the very thought of eating. Yomi arched a brow at the refusal, but did not comment. Instead, his attention turned to the Plasma-TV-like screen on the nearby wall. "I wonder what your dear Hiei is up to…"

Kurama tensed in his seat at those words, his attention riveted on the blank screen. Soon color replaced the black, and the scene showed the petite demon with several minions, training. The youko-human's mouth grew dry, as he watched his mate parrying and thrusting his sword against an imaginary opponent. The green eyes followed every move, and then closed, his lips allowing an almost inaudible "Hiei" past.

"He is preparing his army and is almost ready." The innuendo in these words was apparent, and Kurama's eyes once again opened, only to narrow at the youkai next to him. The screen darkened once again, the room faded into the original semi-darkness; which in turn caused the emerald-green eyes to glow dangerously in the faint light.

Despite the lingering tension in the air, the two demons began to plot out the army's maneuvers and overall strategy. Yomi listened to the Youko's keen ideas, faintly remembering the same deadly precision the silver fox-spirit had as a thief. A small smile crossed the blind lord's face while his second-in-command and heir spoke of prior Ningen battles and what key points led to the victories.

Finally after much deliberation, the two leaders came to a conclusion of the tactical plans. A smirk graced the Makai lord's face, as he mentally reviewed the strategy. And with what had been formulated, Raizen's heir would never know what had hit him.

000

"Alright men, this is it." Hiei called from his position in front of the large army of youkai, which ranged from the smallest D-class demon to the tallest and most ruthless B-class assassin, and even those of Yomi's reserve army. The crimson orbs gazed coldly at each creature in turn, as he strode back and forth.

The men had been trained prior to the fire-demon's arrival in Makai, and were almost salivating at the thought of the soon-to-happen death and destruction. "Kill the demons that fight us. Spare the ones who either submit or who lay down their weapons." The demons growled their acceptance of this demand, and Hiei smirked.

"It is time!" With the cry, Hiei shot away in a black blur, his katana held in the bandage-clad right hand. The massive army began to rush forward, following their leader, to whatever end.

000

"Master Yomi, I have reports from the battlefield," a small, green, toad-like demon nervously uttered. He stood in front of the large table in the advisory council's room, and shifted, feeling jittery and uncomfortable as he wanted to complete this task quickly.

The lord looked up from his sightless stare at the glowing fire-filled orb in the center of the table. "What do they say?" Yomi sat patiently, which in turn caused the amphibian messenger to begin reading the report.

Kurama inwardly sighed from his position at Yomi's right. He hadn't expected the results to be ready so suddenly; indeed many days had passed from the preparation of the plans until now, but they had merged into an uncountable blur. However, the youko-human instinctively knew what the outcome of the battle was, if it was finished. Therefore, the toad-youkai's next words came as no surprise.

"…they were victorious, milord," the demon uttered, a smirk on its twisted lips. "The capital city fell within a two-day siege; the wards were unable to cope with such an excellently formulated plan. The causalities for the combined armies were 458 demons killed or injured, most were C and D classes. For the Urameshi army, our figures are only approximates, but it is believed around 950 demons were killed. We have all the survivors gathered, and the commanders await your order, milord."

"What of Urameshi himself and his advisors?" Kurama asked, speaking out for the first time since the arrival of the messenger.

The toad's beady black eyes glanced at the heir before scanning over his report once again. "All sources indicate that King Urameshi was not a member of the battle; in fact, he has not been seen in many weeks. The main advisor and second-in-command, Hokushin, along with his two commanders were captured once their army began to retreat."

Yomi smirked at the information and turned to the kitsune-human. "What do you suggest we do now, _Kurama_?"

The name was basically purred and the questioned party struggled to keep from shuddering. "We should interrogate Hokushin and the other captives." Kurama then turned his attention back to the messenger demon that had yet to leave. "Has Hiei returned?"

The demon pursed his thin lips together in thought as he consulted the report. "Yes, Commander Hiei has returned to Mukuro. I have heard that he has requested leave once he arrived."

Once these words had been uttered, the blind demon lord waved a meticulous hand, allowing the toad-like creature to leave. The large door clicked close, leaving the former thieves alone and in silence. Moments passed before Yomi made the first move. "Do you want to leave as well, Kurama? Your duty for now is over."

Green eyes narrowed at the suggestion. It was something that he wanted to do, but he had a good feeling about what was going to happen once he did. "Yes Yomi, I will take my leave of you. Yet, before I go, I request one thing in return." A delicate eyebrow arched at this comment, prompting his second to continue. "I ask that you do not kill these captives, especially the ones that will prove useful like Hokushin. If you must, chain them and force their obedience, but only kill those who continuously defy your order."

A knowing smirk crossed Yomi's face, and he turned his closed, yet sightless eyes toward the one who ordered his blindness. "Then so be it, _Kurama_." His name was drawled, allowing the redheaded, humanized fox to know the disapproval, but silent acquiescence.

With that final exchange, Kurama stood from the table and nodded his leave to his superior before exiting the room. Outside the door, the green-eyed beauty sighed with relief. For now it was over…

0000000000000

TBC.

_-Military man walks in, dressed in camouflage, walks over to Muse, has her sign paperwork on a clip-board-_ Muse, where do you want them?

**Muse:** In here. _-follows the military man out to watch the unloading of her precious remote-control miniature tanks-_

**deliciae** Well, once again I'm sorry that it took so long. As for the next chapter, it shouldn't take nearly as long, since I already have it started. It's going to have Kurama confess his secret to Hiei; what will be Hiei's response? And apparently it's from one problem directly into the next as a kidnapping happens. Also, Muse and I are ready to send out a search party for Yusuke, he has disappeared entirely. What do you, the reader, think happened to Yusuke? Thank you for reading, and please review – everything is welcome.


	14. Explosions

deliciae  
Finding You Again : Chapter 13

**Muse: **-watches as tanks run in circles looping room from floor to ceiling and back again- Muhahahaha, now I just need a tracking system for each one.

**deliciae:** -looks at pile of smashed tanks- Muse, what did you do?

**Muse:** They stopped in the middle of the ceiling. See? –watches as a tank falls- I just get this feeling that they wanna be put out of their misery. It's all on purpose, I say.

**deliciae: **Hmm. I'm sorry Muse. But readers, we got this out in a month! And what a month it's been… I got my tongue pierced, had midterms, and then was hospitalized with pancreatitis which just happens to be life-threatening. But I'm okay now; just have to have my gallbladder out once finals are done.

**Muse:** Yeah right you're sorry. I got my nose pierced the same day you got your tongue done. So there.

**deliciae:** But I am sorry Muse. The government said they can't sell you anymore.

**Muse:** Bullsh-t. -walks out of room-

**MiniMiniMuse:** -holds up sign- Thanks go out to: _Raging Phoenix, Shadowfox5579, Cattibrie393, Kami Beverly, Golden Kitsune Akira, Krato's Angel, KyoHanna, Raku Ozzarian princess, KayKurama, Everqueen, and Kitsune Kit._

**MiniMuse:** -holds up another sign- On with the fic!

000

Disclaimer: _:reading from book:_ Once upon a time, this one person made up Yu Yu Hakusho and got incredibly rich from it. However, that person is NOT me! _:tosses book:_

Warnings: **Yaoi.** That means Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. That simple. AU. OOC-ness. OC: Haru, Koki.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama ; Yusuke x Koenma

_/…/_ Youko to Kurama

000000000000000000

The apartment was silent and darkened, and the scents inside where days old, musty on the stale air. Hiei frowned; he was certain that Kurama had been allowed to leave earlier, after the battle plans had been crafted. But apparently that was not what happened. The petite demon groaned at the stiffness in his muscles and at the scratches that ached for attention and treatment.

Rolling his shoulder in a relaxing motion, Hiei thought back on the attack, as he reclined upon the couch. Yusuke had not made an appearance. In fact, the half-demon had been suspiciously absent for many weeks. Perhaps Genkai had attempted to once again beat some sense into her disciple. However, the detective's absence was barely noticed during the heat of battle.

So immersed in his thoughts, the normally-aware demon did not notice the door swing open on well-oiled hinges, nor did he see his beloved mate standing in the open entryway, still cloaked in his official outfit. What finally brought Hiei from his reminiscing was a loud, weary yet nervous sigh.

"Kurama." Hiei stood instantly. Red eyes locked with luminescent green, each checking the other physically and through the visible body-language as well. Once it seemed that he found what he was looking for, Kurama walked to the bathroom. He then returned to the living room, to Hiei, having retrieved the needed first aid kit. Hiei removed his thick black cloak as the fox opened the metal box and began to pull out the different gauze and bandages, along with already crafted herbal poultices.

In silence, the redhead bandaged his mate. It was almost accomplished on auto-pilot, due to the multiple experiences in the past. The green eyes glazed slightly, drifting in thought at all the times Kurama had to heal or fix the petite fire-demon in one way or another. The rough-hewn edge of the warded wrap on a hand cupping his chin brought the former vulpine thief back. "Kurama, what is wrong? Your ki is low again…"

The 'younger' demon trailed off, his voice full of concern. Kurama stood in silence, and the actions placed fear into Hiei. No matter what it was, Hiei knew they _could_—no, would work it through. His blood-stone toned eyes narrowed in concentration and worry, watching as his other half sat down upon the couch.

Nervousness was evident for the fox looked anywhere but at Hiei, and his hands twisted in agitation. "Hiei…"

_This is it…_ The petite demon stilled himself for whatever was the 'terrible' truth.

A deep sigh slipped from Kurama. How could he tell Hiei; the uncertainty was eating him alive.

_/Just do it/_ The youko yelled from within the mental cage he was kept in when not in control.

"Um, um…" Words were not able to be crafted into fruition. Teeth bit at the bottom lip hard enough to split the supple skin. Beads of sweat began to form on the elegant pale face. This was harder than facing anything Kurama had ever before, and probably ever would future-wise.

Gentle hands once again brought the humanized-demon back to earth. They clasped around Kurama's own, and he looked up into soft, concerned ruby orbs. "Just tell me. Please, _Fox_." One hand left the hold to cup against the paled skin, around the cheek. "No matter what…"

With a deep breath, Kurama blurted the secret. "I'm pregnant."

It was as if the fire in Hiei's veins turned to ice, how stunned he was. "Y-you're…"

"Pregnant." A pause, then "As in, Haru will have a brother or sister."

Silence once again descended upon the room, and Kurama felt his heart drop. This was what he had worried, that Hiei did not want another kit, that he would have to run away _again_. Instead, the clink of something dropping against the soft carpet in the apartment distracted him from the worried ramblings. Green eyes glanced down and widened at the sight of the multiple Hiruiseki gems on the plush covering.

The petite demon pulled his mate to him. "Oh, Kurama." A shuddering breath was drawn in, "Such a treasure…" The words that might have followed were lost in a heated kiss that took away both parties' breaths just after they had been regained.

Each broke apart, and Kurama smiled happily, glowing with excitement. "I was so afraid…" Another kiss ended the kitsune's comment.

"Don't ever be afraid. We're in this—_together._"

Another kiss was the response. Everything was perfect, and Haru was away for another day or two. Kurama smiled slyly at his mate once they broke again for air. His hand trailed over the unclothed chest of his shorter partner, feeling the sinewy muscles ripple in a shiver beneath his finger tips.

Hiei reached up and began to undo the hooks and buttons that held the Makai material together of Kurama's uniform. Once the material fell away and was removed, the fiery warrior slowly and almost cautiously ran his hand down the taller male's bared skin. His fingers created a trail of goose bumps, and Kurama drew in a breath as the skin felt more sensitive than ever before.

Gently the rough-tipped fingers reached the lower abdomen, just below the navel. The skin was different, suppler than ever before, but it was still flat. He flattened his palm against the area that cradled his offspring and was doing so again. Hiei closed his eyes, connecting with the young inside his mate, kneeling to get even closer.

Kurama threaded his fingers into the spiky-looking hair. "How far along…" Kurama glanced down at his mate, and then smiled. "About four weeks along, the equivalent of two ningen months. Kitsunes normally carry for about nine weeks, almost 60 days, but with my human genes it is double the time. So in about four months, in September, we'll be parents again."

Hiei stood once again, his crimson eyes shining brightly with adoration, endless love, and boundless joy. Tear drops played at the fringe of his lashes, threatening to roll into Hiruiseki gems. "I love you so much, Kurama."

The emotion evident in the smaller demon's gaze and words caused a cascade of tears to trickle down the 'older' demon's cheeks. Hastily he wiped them away. "And I love you."

That conversation allowed the demons to slip past the tender moment back into the almost fervent exchange prior to it. Kurama sat back onto the couch, cuddled against his loving mate. Their mouths pressed against the other, deepening as seconds passed. Kurama moaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue into his more-dominate mate's mouth, challenging yet attempting to stay somewhat submissive. Hiei broke the kiss to begin nipping at the tender neck, leaving behind a trail of dark possessive bite-marks, which only heightened the kitsune's want.

"More, Hiei…" The fiery warrior was only too happy to oblige his mate's plea.

000

"Koenma Sir! Koenma Sir!" As soon as the doors had burst open, the demi-god's name had been yelled with excitement. Tawny amber eyes looked up from a parchment and stared at the blue ogre running toward the work desk. Another parchment was waved in the servant's hand, and Koenma fought not to groan at the possibilities that paper held.

The ogre skidded to a stop, falling to the ground, but was still able to deposit the paper atop the desk properly. Dusting himself off, the blue worker rose from the position on the floor and sought to explain. "This has been sent from the workers at the Fertility, Childbearing, and Youth god center. It was sent due to its importance, Koenma Sir."

Koenma scanned over the results, at first worried that they were his. True, Koki had been conceived due to a spell, but that particular spell lasted forever once it was activated. Then he looked back over the document. Without knowing, he murmured aloud, "Name of maternal: Kurama, alias Shuichi Minamino, alias Youko Kurama. Status of pregnancy: 4 weeks of the standard 18 weeks."

At first the acknowledgement did not sink in. The demi-god stroked his chin, and then froze at the realization of what the report meant. "K-Kurama's pregnant… again?"

The blue ogre leaned over and scanned the document. "Yes, Sir, apparently he is. And the report suggests more than one kit this time."

As Koenma sat in shock, the doors parted once again to admit Botan, who was bringing the two youths back. Haru had his hand firmly entwined with Koki's, showing off already-declared possession. Koki was joyful to be with his 'friend', and was able to sense there was more to him, but his youthfulness refused to let him grasp the complete implications.

"Koenma Sir," the bubbly oar-rider greeted her boss, then quirked an eyebrow at his silence. The blue ogre just gave her an indescribable look, to which Botan walked over to the desk and picked up the paper. Upon reading it, she gasped, "Oh my. Koenma Sir, does Kurama…"

This brought the demi-god from his stunned silence, and he looked at his worker. "He probably does. I will be taking Haru home. Ogre, hold all my work for the rest of the day. Hopefully Father doesn't stop by…" He cringed at the thought of the elder deity stopping by and not him not being there; the punishment for that offense were harsh—200 spankings, which Koenma did not want to relive.

However, before the junior deity decided to leave, he chose to check in the two demons, not wanting to surprise them. Instead, Koenma himself received the surprise when the communicator connected. The view that was given was of a darkened bedroom, with Kurama and Hiei snuggled up in bed. It was obvious what had happened prior, and Koenma momentarily wondered where Yusuke was. Koenma was certainly growing frustrated with his mate's absence, but that was something to worry about later.

Hiei seemed to sense the spying party and growled, opening an eye to see the glowing screen of the makeup compact-like communicator. Kurama roused but snuggled against Hiei, not fully awakening in favor of warmth and more sleep. Koenma dipped his head in embarrassment and apology to Hiei, and the petite demon nodded, accepting.

"I was going to return Haru, and find out if the report I received is true."

"It is." The simple answer came hurriedly. "Keep Haru a couple more days if you would, Koenma."

With that, communication was ended for both parties. Koenma was left staring at the blank screen and with a fiery blush on his cheeks. Botan smiled from her stance near the large communicator screen. However, all things were suspended as a loud siren began to blare over the airways within the Gate of Judgment. Red lights flashed in a warning manner, alerting everyone to a breach in security.

Tawny amber eyes narrowed, and Koenma stood from his seat. The vault had been broken into once again, and this time the previous culprits were not even on the list of possible suspects. He rushed from the room, his two trusty followers behind him, leaving Haru and Koki alone in the room.

Red eyes glittered from a darkened corner within the demi-god's workroom, and a smirk lingered on the cloaked individual's lips. This was perfect; everything had fallen into his hands just as planned. All the conscientious planning was for naught, as Kurama would soon be his…

000

In the Ningenkai, a storm began to brew near the portal to the Reikai and the Makai, fueled by the changes that were to come.

Inside the apartment, Kurama awoke, his body twisted amongst the silken blankets, partially uncovered, yet twisted within the created cocoon. His fingers of one hand were entwined in his long, sprawled fiery locks above his head. The other hand rested comfortably on his abdomen protectively.

He looked around sleepily, not certain what had woken him from his deep slumber. Hiei lay next to him, deep asleep. Outside the window lightning flashed, forcing a bright glow into the dimly lit room. Once it receded, Kurama turned slightly, his eyes staring at the darkened glass panes, seeing the individual rivets of rain sprawling across the thin barrier. Once again the darkness was transformed into day as the silvery threads of energy lit the night sky.

There was an unease lingering on the air, and Kurama felt it deep within his soul. Something was going to happen, and he was afraid. Haru was at Koenma's still, and was safe there, unless… His green eyes widened in realization and he bolted upright in bed, jarring his mate from slumber.

Hiei looked sleepily at Kurama, trying to figure out why he had been awoken in such a manner. "He's going to come for Haru."

000

Haru turned, hearing a minute noise. His silver-toned locks glinted in the artificial lighting, and his golden eyes widened. Nimble fingers reached back toward the lush locks to retrieve a seed, any form of protection. He took out a small green seed and infused ki into it, forcing it to grow into a vine-whip, similar to Youko's rose-whip. He swirled it threatening, attempting to protect his young mate.

The end of the whip jutted out and wrapped around the opponent. The glint of silver was visible from within the folds of the cloak, but it was not a comforting color like that of the youko or Inari's eyes. With a flick of the wrist, he tightened the rope and it sliced through the enemy. Black tatters, the only remains of the cloak, fell to the ground, and it was evident that villain had escaped.

The crimson speckles within Haru's eyes had once again turned the color into a bloody gold tsunami. He glanced about the room, looking for the older demon; not even a scent was noticeable from the room.

"Missed me?" The mocking words came, as the length of vine exploded. The young kit cried out at this. Never before had anyone done this. His eyes widened as realization set in. The only one who had this power, to make the invisible bombs. The very same evil that haunted his dreams. "Crow."

The opponent smirked from behind the silver mask on his face, but it was visible from within his indigo-toned orbs. "Yes, kit."

A whimper stole the fire youko's attention for a split second. "Run Koki!" The smaller child sprinted toward the large doors and successfully exited the room. After a second, a scream was heard echoing through the building. Haru made as if he was going to follow Koki, but he was not fast enough. One of the Crow's hands wrapped around his wrist and jerked it forward. A cry was issued at the uncommon pain, and another was blocked for a scented rag was pressed to his face, and then Haru knew no more.

000

Inari looked into the mystic mirror, sipping on a glass of a Makai fruit-based wine. "Hmmm, what is happening, dear mirror?" The mist swirled within the glassed portal, and then separated, allowing the scene to be shown to the golden Fox God.

His silver eyes glinted as he took a sip, then widened as the scene became clear. He spat the drink, horrified by what had been shown. He looked at the mirror again, only to see the mist. Frowning, he reached up and fingered a locket made of melded silver and gold which was tied around his neck. He huffed, "That certainly was unexpected."

Now it was up to him to either do something about the new events or… He shuddered, not even wanting to think about what was possible if he went with the "or…" option. He turned and rushed from the room, his mind intent on the new events.

000

A loud childish scream echoed through the halls of the Reikai palace. The Special Reikai warriors inside the vault paused at the sound. Many also turned toward it, wondering what was wrong. Goose bumps appeared on several others, for they knew something had happened, something very wrong.

Koenma was one of those who stopped instantly upon hearing it, goose bumps breaking out on his regal skin. His heart felt like it had also stopped. Once the echoes had quieted, the world came back into focus, and he sprinted from the trick. The alarm for the vault had been tripped, but nothing had been taken. It had been a diversion, and the junior deity was afraid to find out what had happened in the time the two youths were left alone.

Koki stood in the hallway, tears cascading down his youthful cheeks. He glanced about himself worriedly, looking at the large doors to the workroom with visible fear. Once he saw his mother, the heir rushed to the demi-god, wrapping his small form around the other's legs.

With an unnatural calm, Koenma picked Koki up and held him tightly. The reaction only made the toddler cry harder. "Hawu," the child cried, mixing the 'r' for a 'w'. Icy fear gripped at the elder's heart. To mask it, he cajoled into going with 'Aunty' Botan, who had just arrived near Koenma's elbow. The demi-god handed over his son, not before giving the youth a kiss on the forehead.

After making sure that Botan was out of sight, the assembled group of ogres, warriors, and the godling entered the office. The entire room was wrecked. Papers and files were shredded, the small white pieces coating the floor like small piles of snow. Holes decorated the walls, leaving behind charred rubble, reminders of the ultimate bombing blast Karasu was able to employ. Pieces of vine, charred and torn, lay everywhere on the floor, mixed in-between the destruction.

"Koenma Sir," his faithful blue ogre called from a point across the room. Droplets of blood coated the floor near a pile of black, tattered strips. Koenma paled at the sight, and closed his eyes in a quick prayer to the other deities for Haru. He did not know which party had been hurt, but with the evidence, it pointed more to the youth as being wounded.

The normally regal demi-god knelt, pressing the edges of his formal robe into the stains. Tears trickled down his cheeks as guilt ate at him. If only he had not left… if only he had known or at least guessed…if; the 'ifs' were many. Each weighed down upon his soul, pulling it more into the pool of self-loathing and remorse.

From what seemed like far away, the demi-god heard his name being called. He raised haunted tawny orbs to the one who called for him. Freed black hair and brown eyes met Koenma's sight, and he gasped, "Yusuke."

Indeed, the Tantei had returned, only moments too late. "I felt him. I came as quick as I could." The rest was left unsaid, that the quickest had not been enough.

Scratches and bruises adorned the younger male's face, and Koenma wondered briefly what his mate had to go through. Was it training, capture, or some other unknown reason that had caused the fallen demon lord's disappearance? However, time was of the essence, and questions like those were to be put on hold.

"It's my fault, Yusuke." The demi-god muttered, standing up from his position on the ravaged floor. The half-demon wrapped his arms around his mate. "Don't blame yourself. It's all Karasu's fault."

The sound of running footsteps worried everyone within the room, and the guards turned toward the door. They were intent on protecting against the coming onslaught, but as the 'visitors' came closer, the defense was removed.

Kurama and Hiei rushed into the room, and stopped dead at the sight. Kurama stifled a sob with his hand, and tears welled within the emerald gaze. "No, my baby, my Haru…" He turned to the other pair and stated loudly, "Karasu took him, didn't he?"

Yusuke nodded solemnly, and Kurama felt something inside himself crack. This was not supposed to happen, but Haru had foreseen it. The kit had also foreseen being rescued and silver eyes. "Silver eyes…" But what meaning did that clue hold?

Koenma began to wallow in self-pity and regret, despite Yusuke's continued reassurance of being free from guilt, of that it was not his fault. However that did not seem to penetrate the demi-god's mindset. Only when Kurama walked over and wrapped his arms around the other maternal, and whispered, "The fault is only Karasu's. If Koki was kidnapped from under my nose, would you blame me for it? I don't blame you for this."

Those words alone brought the leader back from his wallowing. With one hand, he hastily swiped at the tear trails, removing their traces from his face. "You're right, I wouldn't blame you." The reply came along with a sheepish smile that did not fully reach the sad eyes.

One of the oar-riders hurried into the room, holding a piece of paper almost reverently. "Koenma Sir! This was just delivered…"

Without anything else exchanged, the piece of paper was handed to the demi-god, who scanned it over. His pale face went even whiter, and he pushed the slip at the other maternal male.

Green eyes widened at the words written in the scrawled script. "_If you ever wish for the kit to live, then trade me the beauty I've always wanted—the lovely yet unattainable Kurama._" The wanted party read aloud, the wavering sound echoing in the suddenly quiet room.

Hiei stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on the youko-human's arm. "Don't do it."

"No, I must. If only to save Haru…"

"Think of the baby," the fire-demon tried to persuade, and he ran a hand over the side of Kurama's face.

However, Kurama was having none of it. With a resigned sigh, he uttered, "I will trade myself for Haru." As if waiting for that exact comment, the paper began to burn in a bluish light, the flames licked at Kurama's skin but did not char, for they had no heat or power.

"Please reconsider," Koenma cried from his position inside Yusuke's arms. "You must think…"

Kurama bowed his head, the fiery locks cloaking his eyes and masking the visible emotions on his face. "No, my word is bond. I hate to do this, but I must now, as there are no other alternatives. Tell Yomi I am sorry, and that Haru will take my place when he is of age."

"Don't speak like that! Like you'll never come back!" Yusuke cried, his voice breaking at the injustice. How could a dead demon, one already judged to the worst hell, return to the land of the living. Someone else was orchestrating the entire scene. But who? However, the questioning was paused, at Kurama's words that rebutted his exclaimed concern.

"Yusuke, remember how Karasu was during the Dark Tournament. There is a good chance I will not survive." He placed a hand over his abdomen, "I hate to sentence our unborn kit to this fate."

Yusuke blinked at these words. He had not expected that within two months of Kurama's return another kit would be conceived. Then he looked momentarily at Koenma and was worried that something similar might happen without proper precaution. But the current situation was brought back into focus with Kurama's continued statement.

The kitsune then turned to his mate. "I love you Hiei, always remember that."

With a final kiss that lingered a moment on the fire-demon's lips, the redhead broke away from his stunned mate and headed for the exit. His fiery hair glinted in the light, and his back was stiff, as if he was proudly going to his death, for in a way he was.

Once Kurama was out of sight, Hiei cried out at the bond cracking within his heart. This had happened before, when the Youko had fled the first time. As the flames licked inside, he knew that the Reikai had to do something. And Yusuke himself knew, for he walked over and placed a comforting hand on the fire-demon's shoulder. "We'll get him back, Hiei, just you wait."

000

TBC.

0000000000000000

**deliciae:** -looks in Muse's work room as she oils tanks, looks at the maps of governments spread out on table- Eep. But this chapter came out to be 4,004 words.

**MiniMiniMuse:** -holds up sign at Muse- You are an evil, mad scientist.

**Muse:** -adds a potion together that explodes and pushes hair upward- Why yes I am, MiniMiniMuse. Muhahahahahahaha.

**deliciae:** I'm just going to stay away. -tiptoes away from the scene- But for you, the readers, next chapter will pick up where this one left off. Kurama has offered himself in exchange for Haru. And Yusuke is on the right track, but it's just a question as to who is helping out. What do you, the readers, want to happen? Should Kurama be able to kill Karasu, or should Hiei and Yusuke make up a plan and work it out that way? And will Karasu really release Haru in exchange for the redhead, or is he true to his word? Also, what do the readers want for Kurama's unborn kit(s)? How many, and what sexes? It's up to the readers for what will happen in the next chapters. So please review.


	15. Facing the Crow

_deliciae_

Finding You Again : Chapter 14

000

**deliciae:** Thanks everyone for your reviews. I apologize once again for the lateness of this chapter and I hope I haven't lost any readers due to it. My only excuse is in that I was without internet access for the entire summer. But now, I'm back in college, so I'll be able to update somewhat regularly again. Right, Muse? _:turns around:_ Muse?

**MiniMiniMuse:** _:holds up sign:_ "I've gone to take over the world. Signed Her Royal Highness Muse I"

**deliciae:** Oooo-kay. On with the fic.

_000_

_Darkness…_

That was the first thing that came to the kit's mind when his crimson-speckled eyes opened. The room was dark, blacker than night, and no light filtered through, leaving everything open to the imagination. It was if a cloud of ink had descended upon the area, blocking out any light and all sound. "Where am I?" Haru asked himself, still feeling groggy.

He stood tentatively, and cautiously stepped, checking the floor for any more traps. He closed his eyes, and sniffed the air, trying to take in the lingering scents. However, in attempting to do so, he sneezed. His nose was blocked still by whatever the crow demon had used to successfully kidnap him.

"Awake, young one?" A voice came from the darkness, a mocking tone evident in the words.

Haru did not reply, but Karasu knew that his captive was indeed awake. A click was heard then the room was flooded with brilliant light. The kit gasped and covered his face, trying to block out the brightness that hurt. After several seconds passed, the golden eyes opened and he surveyed his surroundings.

The building was apparently an old warehouse, with the building falling into a state of severe disrepair. There were no windows, no extra sources of light or air, except those suspended from the ceiling. Old shipping boxes littered the cement floor, with the exception of the area he was contained in. Karasu stood atop one of those boxes, his purple eyes gleaming with insane glee.

Haru reached up with one hand, about to touch his hair, when the villainous demon spoke again. "Looking for these?" He asked, holding up a palm full of seeds. Haru's eyes widened and he watched in shock as the black-clad fighter curled his hand into a fist and then threw the seeds at Haru, only to have them explode midair.

And it was only then, as the young demon attempted to run, that he found he was chained with an invisible restraint. His arm jerked backward, forcing Haru to an abrupt stop from his fleeing. Fear filled the fire demon and youko hybrid to the core, but he refused to show it to the malicious demon.

A loud snap sounded in the room, and evil, skin-crawling laughter commenced, echoing throughout the abandoned building. Suddenly, the air was full of foreboding, and Haru cringed, wondering what had brought it on. Another loud snap echoed and the youth found that he was able to move his arm freely.

However, before Haru was able to flee to safety, Karasu bounded over, a wicked smile in his violet-colored eyes. The redhead stayed put, knowing of his own defenselessness, and waited for whatever his tormentor had in store. A gentle touch of a lithe finger startled him as it was truly unexpected and he blinked his crimson-dusted eyes. "You are much like him," the Crow mused, running the finger down the still baby-soft cheek. "You have his looks and his beauty, but your passion and your wildness is that of the fire demon."

Haru's intuition immediately linked that comment to his parents, and only then did he remember the comments made from his mother. "_He almost killed me. The only way I was able to survive was that my human body had absorbed some of Youko's endurance…_"

"Get your hands off him!" The yell came, and the lone finger disappeared from Haru's cheek. A sigh of relief slipped out at just that, and then he looked toward the voice to find out who had come for him. The red locks were similar to the kit's own. "Mama!"

Kurama looked from his position just inside the door at Haru and smiled wearily. "Haru, be a good boy for Papa, okay?"

Bewildered, the fire kitsune nodded, promising his maternal parent this request.

"I give you myself in exchange for Haru." The words echoed around the room, and tears came to the now freed kit's eyes. "No! Mama!" The youth screamed and began to run toward his savior.

Before he was even halfway, Karasu smirked. "If you don't wish to be parted, I won't then."

Kurama's face twisted into a horrified expression. He had to save his kit—that was why he gave his life for forfeit, right? Haru did not seem to understand and stood, fear evident on his youthful features and tears welled in the large golden orbs. "Go, Haru, go. I promise I will come back." He tried to reason to the kit, and finally the nod of acceptance was given.

"Run as fast as you can, kit. I'll give you a few seconds head-start." Karasu cackled, crafting bombs from open air. Haru did not need to be told a second time and sprinted out of the building.

Once the little kit was out of sight, the bombs disintegrated at the exit, their debris falling to the ground, evident for the first time. The masked demon walked toward his captive, reaching up, unlocking the silver mask that served as a ward. "Finally I have you." With that comment, Karasu bent forward and delivered a kiss against the humanized kitsune's lips.

A shudder of fear and revulsion swept through Kurama as his lips were plundered harshly, to the point that the delicate skin broke and blood trickled down his chin. In an exaggerated show of dominance and cruelty, Karasu licked the trails of blood before taking a fine tipped finger and cut the flawless cheek open. "You look so much more beautiful with your blood cascading down, a deep red against the paleness."

Kurama stood quietly, caught between berating himself for giving into the demands and reminding himself that this was for Haru. There was no chance that the green-eyed redhead was going to survive; it was not possible with the sick tendencies of the one who stood before him.

"Beautiful…" the low murmur came, and with that, fingers trailed down the formerly lithe body, caressing it through the layers of cloth. "What? No response?" The demon inveigled, trying to lure the other into replying. However, cold acceptance was the only answer that came from the green-eyed youth. "Oh well, tomorrow you will cry my name with passion. And if not…"

His threat hung in the air, and Kurama knew exactly what would happen; Karasu would force his very name from the redhead's lips by using bombs, and Kurama would not reply defiantly. It would be the Dark Tournament all over again. Maybe by tomorrow… The tendril of hope that had been growing was quickly squashed by both halves inside the mind; both knew that it was unlikely to be rescued in that amount of time.

"Tomorrow then?" Karasu's lips twisted into a visible cruel smirk, and Kurama cringed. The black-clad demon transformed back into his full youkai form. The red eyes of the crow watching mockingly before it swooped from the building, intent to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting town. And, there was nothing Kurama could do, as the same invisible manacles that Haru had been bound by were clasped around the lithe ankles and wrists, holding him immobile until his 'master's' return.

---

Hiei leapt from tree to tree, his mind trapped on the recent events. It was not fair that Kurama was the one to be 'traded' for Haru. Even though the kit was his son, the exchange was most unfair but he could not hate the youth. Suddenly the flair of ki brought the crimson-eyed demon from his musings, and he darted toward it.

A mass of red hair was the first thing he noticed, then the black starburst outline. It was Haru. That meant the exchange had happened. Kurama was now in that uncouth warrior's hold. However, with Haru free, it meant that they now knew where Karasu was, provided the demon did not up and move.

"Papa!" The young child cried out upon noting the distinctive ki of his parent. He immediately climbed the tree to be next to Hiei, and he wrapped his small body around that of his petite father. "It's okay, Haru. We'll get Mama back. I promise."

Carefully, Hiei stemmed the tears, wiping the few trickles off Haru's cheeks before they could crystallize into Hiruiseki gems. In return, the kit pressed himself more against the elder demon, seeking comfort in his arms, even if was to be just temporary. The swordsman locked his arms around the smaller one, and let out an almost inaudible, relieved sigh. He was glad that Haru was freed, but concerned about his mate.

"Ya pipsqueak, I know you're up there! Get down here _now_!" The loud, brash voice came from below, and the gentled ruby orbs hardened in a fierce glare at the demander. "I know you can hear—" The rest was cut off as a black blur swept down from the tree and slammed into the orange-haired male known as Kuwabara, or rather, Hiei's mortal opponent.

After spitting out the dirt in his mouth, the spirit-aware fighter grinned at his attacker. After he stood back up and stepped closer, Kuwabara remarked, "Yusuke wanted to know if you had gotten…"

And once again the foolhardy male was cut off, this time by the youko kit in the fire demon's arms. A vine had snaked its way from the base of the tree to being wrapped around the tall adolescent most ingeniously and stealthily, blocking any use of limbs or voice. Both team members looked at the child, and Haru smiled cheekily in reply. "What? Papa, you don't trust him…"

Haru received a glare from the silenced Kuwabara, but it only amused the devious kit. With an unspoken command from Hiei, however, the fire kitsune recalled the vine from its place, leaving Kuwabara scratching at the rash that had appeared where the plant had touched skin. Leave it to the sly plant controller to choose a poison ivy for a controlling weapon. "When I get my hands on you, kit…"

"You'll do nothing." The comment came from behind the tall human, and he stiffened at the command immediately. "Right, Kuwabara?"

"Right, Yusuke."

The former lord grinned at his friends; his brown eyes were lit with false joy. Then slowly that flame died, leaving a morose man behind. "Koenma and Koki have been sent into protective hiding. Once Haru was located, he was to be sent as well."

Almost as soon as the words were uttered, Botan appeared. Her expression was shuttered and solemn. She was dressed in her official pink 'Grim Reaper' kimono, but it only brought severity to the situation. "L-lord Koenma sent me," she intoned, her head bowed slightly.

Hiei released his continued hold on the youth, the warm comfort lost to the coolness descending upon the scene. The kitsune youth was gathered close by the blue-haired girl. And with a shift in the reality, she disappeared, just as she had arrived.

Hiei stared at the empty space for a few seconds, before snapping his gaze to Yusuke. "Have you come up with a plan, detective?"

The man in question shrugged his shoulders, which only infuriated the shorter male. His bandaged hand lowered to the katana at his waist and grasped the handle in warning. That brought the proper response the fire demon was seeking.

The plot was outlined, and immediately it was judged unworthy. "What do you mean! We _cannot_ run in there! Karasu _will _kill him right off." Hiei yelled in protest. So it was back to square one for these men and their rescue plan.

---

Botan and Haru entered the secret and secure location. She had promised to stay as well, since the crow most likely knew that she knew the information, and was probably going to attack. It was safer for the blue-haired oar-rider to stay in isolation than taking the risk.

Once inside and the door was again sealed, the cry of "Hawu!" rant the air, just before the very youth found himself with an armful of the Reikai heir. The fire youko closed his arms around his future mate, and sighed with relief that Koki had not been injured at all in the scuffle prior to the kidnapping.

Tawny amber eyes softened with indescribable emotion at the scene of youthful friendship and hints of more for the future. Moments like this brought a wistful smile to the demi-god, as Koenma remembered the first time he had seen an image of Yusuke Urameshi. It was like love at first sight for him, but he felt helpless to act on the emotions for he was trapped in his toddler form. But once he had amassed enough energy and had been able to attain his adult body, the love was finally acted upon, and fully reciprocated by his partner.

But now, even love such as his and Yusuke's and that of Kurama and Hiei's was challenged by the wickedness named Karasu. At the very thought of the vile creature, Koenma shuddered and prayed to all the other deities that the demon would finally be destroyed and his very soul cast into iron chains in the pits of Hell, deeper than the one he had originally escaped.

---

With a loud cry, the black demonic crow slipped into the building. The noise alerted his captive to his return, and once he transformed, a smirk covered his face. His black hair was tinted gold at the ends; it was an aftereffect of using so much power to decimate the village he visited. They all had screamed so lovely, much like what he will cause the redhead to do.

Violet eyes glowed with insane joy while the redhead stood impassively. "Missed me?" He asked tauntingly, and the other refused to rise up to the bait. The only show of defiance was in the haughtiness, with the emerald gaze adverted. "What, no 'Welcome Home' kisses?"

Again, there was no reply. This was beginning to irritate the crow demon, but instead of becoming openly angered, he merely smirked. One way or another he was going to get a response out of his captured beauty, the one he had longed for even in the depths of his imprisonment. Only when he had been freed, was he able to finally acquire his ultimate want.

With one fine-tipped hand, Karasu cupped the regal kitsune's chin and brought their lips together. Instead of forcing the supple lips to split and bleed again, the villainous demon pressed his lips against the other in a false show of gentleness. However, even that was rebuked by the impassive male, in his refusal to admit the smallest of noises.

That alone brought the proverbial straw that broke the camel's hump, and Karasu growled, his indigo eyes lit with a violence only shown before just prior to his loss at the Dark Tournament. Karasu stepped backwards, away from Kurama, and began to craft his explosives from the very air around them. One bomb chirped, looking like a lovely bird, before detonating mere seconds after being released. A piece of shrapnel flew out and sliced through the delicate flesh, lodging itself in the shoulder blade of Kurama.

"You think I'm joking?" Calmly, the green-eyed human-bodied male reached up and removed the piece without a flinch. As the crow stepped forward, ready to continue his dominative rant, his captive flicked his hand and a grass-bladed whip appeared in his hand.

Swiftly Kurama sliced the bond which held him prisoner and backed away from the enraged Crow. But before anything else was able to happen, a bomb attached itself to the kitsune's leg and he only heard it a second before it detonated, tearing away flesh and leaving blood trickling down the ruined skin.

"I never said you were," the reply finally came, as Kurama placed a protective hand over his abdomen.

Violet eyes widened with sudden realization and then narrowed in fierce anger. Another round of bombs was unleashed. Kurama tried to dodge each one, cutting through them with the transformed whip, but not all were destroyed. The ones that passed by attached themselves to his limbs, exploding with a fierceness that not even the Tournament was shown.

As moments trickled by, and blood was splattered, the human traded places with his youko half. The silver clouds disappeared with a thunder clap, and Karasu glared at the 'new' appearance. "Although _you_ are not as fragile or as frail like your human half, you shall _fall_ just _as quickly_."

The silver-haired Spirit Fox grinned at the comment and flicked the transformed rose whip. "Only time will tell…"

"And it shall…"

A second round of invisible bombs was released, flying quickly to their destination. Before they blew up or were sliced through, more rounds were crafted and set upon the moving target of the golden-eyed demon.

Again and again, Youko fought the invisible menaces, feeling each that escaped his defensive tactics tear through his flesh. Blood trickled down, appearing purplish against the pale skin.

Karasu grinned wickedly, watching the precious life fluid leave the thief before him. "Do you give?"

Youko spat a mouthful of blood at the black-clad demon's feet. "I will die first," he replied. His normally-soft tail bristled with anger, the only show of emotion.

"Then so be it." No hesitation was given after this comment, and the rounds of bombs descended with only one goal in mind—that of the death of the fighter known as Youko, Kurama, and Shuuichi.

Continuous attacks occurred, and blood droplets began to coat the floor. The drops turned into a steady trickle, as the limbs were shredded on both enemies. Blades of different grasses and vines had been planted and had created a viable method of attack for what had seemed like an endless defense.

Finally, Youko released his control of the shared body back to Kurama, and the silver hair was replaced by the fiery red. "Ah, my beauty is back," Karasu leered and paused his attacks at the sight of his obsession.

Unbeknownst to either opponent, the door had opened, and three figures had entered with the utmost quiet and secrecy. Unabashedly, they watched the fight decrease then pause as Youko had switched with Kurama. Even knowing that Kurama was fully prepared to give his life did nothing to quell the sudden fear and anger that occurred as the redhead was attacked.

Green eyes closed at the sudden attack, pain flooding through every nerve. The bomb had exploded mere seconds after his statement, cutting through the lax protection his abdomen provided. His hands cupped the ghastly wound, his eyes wide with fear and pain, his face pale. "Please…" The whimpered plea for his child's life slipped from his lips as he slumped, overwhelmed by the effects from the bomb.

The green eyes fluttered closed, allowing the growing darkness to claim his consciousness. Yet, before his eyes fully closed, he saw his petite mate wrap his bandage-clad arms around him, and promise, "It'll be alright, Fox. Don't worry…" Then nothing more

000

TBC.

000

**deliciae:** _:turns on news report on the television:_

_**Newscaster:** We are here, watching as millions of these remote control miniature tanks try and take over…_

**deliciae:** _:turns TV off:_ Well, Muse seems to be having fun. The chapter was packed, but now the questions are left… what will happen with Kurama? Was Hiei in time? What happened to Karasu? Where's Inari? Most of these questions should be answered in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and hope you review.


	16. Demise

deliciae

Finding You Again : Chapter 15

000

**deliciae:** Thanks everyone for your reviews. I truly appreciate them.

000

_For all disclaimers and warnings, please refer to a previous chapter._

000

A sharp breeze rustled the trees, pushing them back and forth. The sky looked dark, cloaked by dangerous clouds, and thunder rumbled miles away. An electrical charge and the scent of rain filled the air, as the wind once again gained in intensity. As a giant lightning bolt split the night sky, the greenest leaves of the trees were knocked off, as the tree shuddered in the breeze. The ominous creaking of the large timbers gave way as one snapped in the onslaught and fell, crashing to the ground.

Less than a half-mile away, a candle's light flickered as a small breeze slipped into the room. The gentle glow cast shadows and soft orange light on the room and its occupants, changing with each passing second. A trail of healing incense filled the air, being pulled along with the breeze.

Two figures sat in a kneeling pose, their faces cloaked in a shadow created by their long hair. Between them lay an unconscious and barely breathing form, covered with blankets and wrapped with bandages. If anyone else had seen the figure still on the futon, they might suggested a parallel to how Yusuke's body was before his first resurrection; just barely holding on.

The fall of the tree echoed for miles, as it had been one of the elder from the forest. Silver eyes opened to a slit and gazed about the room. There was nothing special about the room; it was one of the many extra empty ones at Genkai's temple. His vision trailed across the room before landing on the opposing figure across from him.

The young kit's face was shadowed by his long silver hair, his ears lying flat against his head. The black highlights defined the fire demon blood within his veins. And as he knelt in silence and respect, his eyes closed and head bowed, the young kitsune looked much older than his few years.

Kurama lay between them, his body shuddering with each rasping breath taken. The kitsune had retreated into his soul, which made Inari worry that there might not be a chance…

Fighting back the heart-breaking sorrow, he thought back on the night's events and how the trio of Kitsunes came to be as they were.

---

The three males stood, trying to plan how to rescue the humanized youko, Kurama. It was a difficult task, as any wrong move might result in Kurama's unnecessary death. Yet, if they did not act fast enough, it might be too late. Each plan was rapidly shot down with a protest from either Hiei or Yusuke, with worries of a fault, or a possible chance of it backfiring. Moments passed, irritating the males even more, as they knew with each grain of time that slipped by, Kurama's life swayed in the breeze.

A pause in the conversation allowed the three to hear it; the softest of magic slicing the realms. A golden-yellow energy orb appeared down the trail from them, and from it, shot a figure bathed in an equally golden light. From the first thought from Yusuke was 'enemy' then as the figure sped by and toward where Kurama was, the truth of the figure's identity become known.

"Inari," the Tantei knew for a fact. No other demon had the energy to cut through the barriers protecting the Ningenkai, and—the key fact was the nine tails. Hiei stared after the Kitsune God, and followed in a flurry, leaving his comrades behind to follow at their own hurried pace.

There was a stirring of intense worry that each could feel deep in his body. Something had to be seriously wrong. The warehouse buildings around them became more desolate, forgotten, and Yusuke was instantly reminded of his early days as a Tantei, fighting Hiei in such a building. The structures loomed over the fighters, giving a shadow of gloom, but that did not occur to them, for they were following the streak of golden light.

The golden streak came to a rest near the doors to a particular building, forming directly into the nine-tailed Fox God, whose ears were twitching as he looked around, seeming nervous and/or worried. Hiei stopped several feet behind Inari, wondering what the said deity was doing.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came hurrying behind the stilled demons, and paused, waiting for the next move. Inari glanced at Hiei and tilted his head, asking an unspoken question. The petite fire-demon understood almost immediately and nodded without hesitation. Quietly the four crowded near each other, and each one of Inari's nine tails twitched with anticipation.

The deity looked through the side door, grateful that both appeared occupied which created a diversion for all to slip in and hide. Transforming into his truest form of a golden fox, he bolted into the room, followed by the trio. Quickly they hid behind a crate, watching as Kurama shifted back from being Youko.

As Karasu crafted his bombs from the air, Hiei growled almost inaudibly. The fire demon clenched his hands into fists in an attempt to not rush into the fray. His instincts were screaming to protect his mate.

Suddenly a bomb detonated on Kurama's abdomen and the humanized-youko slumped to the ground, his body overloaded by pain. Forgetting any and all plans, the second the soft impact echoed, the three warriors leapt into action. Inari transformed back and along with Yusuke and Kuwabara they went after the surprised crow.

Hiei went directly to his mate, immediately drawing him into his arms. "It'll be alright Fox," he murmured, "Don't worry." The green eyes that had been barely open slid closed at those words, and his entire body fell into oblivion. He rushed from the room and bolted towards Genkai's to get his mate aid, hoping that the old woman would be able to save Kurama.

Back in the warehouse, Inari snarled viciously and Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "You'll wish you had stayed in that Hell you escaped," the former lord growled out, energy visibly wrapping his form.

More vines than Kurama's normal attack shot from the cement floor, and wrapped around the black-clad demon, holding him in place. Many of the vines had energy-draining thorns which pressed against the villain, weakening him in a slow manner. "You will not escape your ultimate punishment for hurting one of mine," the silver-eyed Fox God uttered darkly.

And for once Karasu shook in fear as the God, demon, and human advanced on his bound form. Raw energy swirled and mixed in the air as the gray floor became a vivid red as blood flowed freely. The three continued their assault on the petty demon without breaking a sweat.

Before the crow was unconscious, Inari removed the vines and smirked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "He's mine," the God stated then returned to his original form and stalked after the stumbling and "fleeing" demon. In a sadistic game of cat and mouse, the Crow was to be the 'mouse' that did not get away. The two fighters turned away as the fur was repainted from gold to a dark crimson as Karasu was destroyed in a very primitive way.

---

The golden head bowed, the silver eyes tightly closed. He hated to see his favorite devotee before him and there was nothing that the God could do to help. A small amount of energy had been sent into the still figure, but was it enough for the body to jolt the healing mechanisms internally? Inari was not certain.

---

In another room across the compound, Genkai slowly sipped her tea. Yusuke and Kuwabara glanced from her to out the door. Hiei was outside and had been since turning his mate over to the old master's care. The petite demon was attempting to release the high-strung emotions into the echoing storm.

Yusuke worried for his friends, not knowing what could possibly happen now. Kurama was essentially knocking on Death's door, and there was a slim chance of survival. For that reason alone, Koenma had stayed in the Reikai to halt the paperwork if the worst was to happen.

The Tantei stood from his seat. He was ready to go outside to see how Hiei was coping, when Genkai stopped him. "No, Yusuke. He needs solitude."

He glanced at her ready to protest, but the intense look on her face made him think twice. "Fine, Grandma." He muttered, retaking his earlier seat. He just hoped that heeding Genkai's statement was the right thing to do.

---

Outside another tree fell. As it struck the forest floor, it split cleanly into half, as Hiei dodged past it. Pausing momentarily to look back on the destroyed giant Fir, he sheathed his katana. The rage he felt was uncontainable and had been unleashed on the local environment.

Lightning bolted through the sky, drawing the ruby-toned orbs to it. Worry filled his being as a tug pulled on his heart and rushed back toward the building that held his beloved. Just before reaching the covering, the rain-clouded sky released its load. Rain pelted down, striking everything in its path, even the fire demon. Within the few seconds it took to reach the stairs, he had been soaked from head to toe.

Dripping water with each step, he trod silently and carefully toward the main room where his beloved lay. With an extreme attempt not to disturb, he entered the room. Lightning flashed again, thunder and rain echoed from the outside elements.

After leaving a trail of water drops, Hiei dropped to his knees beside the unconscious redhead on a futon. Quietly, he slipped his fingers between Kurama's and clasped them together. He brought the joined hand to his lips and kissed his mate's knuckles. "Come on, Kurama… please be okay…" He softly whispered before leaning forward and kissing the plant fighter's brow.

Kurama did not react in the simplest of ways to his mate's pleas and gentle touches. After a few seconds, the fire demon released his hold on the kitsune's hand, and stood to leave the room. The candlelight flickered more violently as he stared at the prone form. "I…I'm just going outside…"

The fire-demon felt the restlessness and rage fill him once again, and knew he had better do something to release it. However, just as he got to do the doorway, the lightning split the sky once again, and he turned back momentarily. The sight that greeted his eyes was horrifying. Kurama was arching, his mouth parted in a silent scream, and one hand grabbed at his bandaged abdomen while the other clawed the floor.

"No!" Hiei cried, bolting from his position. In a black blur, he arrived at his mate's side, and grabbed the form, trying to soothe him. "No, you promised! You said you would not leave me again—ever."

Inari and Haru looked on, each horrified by the outcomes, but before they were able to do anything, Hiei had taken charge. Kurama's body jerked with spasms and finally fell still. As the humanized-demon's limp hand fell to the floor, three equally chilling, grief-stricken screams rant the air and echoed throughout the compound.

000

_TBC._

000

**deliciae:** Eek! How could that happen? I did not see that coming. Since Muse is still trying to take over the world, I guess we'll just have to see what will happen next chapter. Please review and tell me what you want to happen, and if you want someone, maybe Koenma, Hiei, or Inari, to save Kurama from his possible fate. And next chapter we will learn the fate of the kits. Not many chapters are left, readers. Oh! And who do you think was helping Karasu? Please review. Thanks!


	17. The Council

deliciae

Finding You Again : Chapter 16

---

**deliciae:** I'm so sorry that this is up so late! Don't worry, as you can tell, I haven't abandoned the story—it's just taking me quite a while to overcome this writer's block. And it doesn't help that since the series is complete; I'm just struggling to keep interest. But never fear, readers, I will complete this story no matter what. Life is killing me, but at least I only have 3 more quarters left, then I get my double-major Bachelor's Degree.

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews! **They are what has made me continue, trying to push this through despite my continuous bouts of writer's block.

---

_Disclaimers and warnings: I still don't own it. This is Yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't subscribe to that idea, please leave and don't flame me for it. I warned ya!_

---

_Last time…_

"_No!" Hiei cried, bolting from his position. In a black blur, he arrived at his mate's side, and grabbed the form, trying to soothe him. "No, you promised! You said you would not leave me again—ever."_

_Inari and Haru looked on, each horrified by the outcomes, but before they were able to do anything, Hiei had taken charge. Kurama's body jerked with spasms and finally fell still. As the humanized-demon's limp hand fell to the floor, three equally chilling, grief-stricken screams rant the air and echoed throughout the compound._

… _This time…_

Hiei held the limp form of his beloved mate in his arms tightly, refusing to let go for any reason. The faintest of heart beats were present, which forced the body to already mimic death to the unskilled listener. Genkai had already tried once to take the comatose kitsune from his arms and had to jump out of the way of Hiei's katana. Yusuke had coaxed everyone from the room after all had rushed there after hearing the chilling scream, which calmed the extra pandemonium that had been created.

One of Hiei's bandage-clad hands lied upon Haru's head. The young kit had snuggled against his maternal parent in an effort to reassure his self that his mother still lived. Due to the instant grievous state that Haru had slipped into, Hiei was forced to remember that for most of the young kitsune's life it had been just the two. And for Kurama to leave, or even attempt to, was the ultimate devastation to the growing youth. In his own way, Hiei had allowed the kit to snuggle close to their forms as Hiei kept a constant feed of energy into the injured elder fox.

---

Koenma blinked his eyes at the entire stack of paperwork which sat discouragingly on his desk. The pile had seemed to triple in size since the last time he had looked, which he swore was just mere minutes ago. Yet, before he could curse the powers that be about his intense workload, one of the ogres came running in. Idly, the demi-god knew that the blue ogre was busy with watching Koki, so the usual tasks that the demon did were passed along to other responsible ogres.

"Lord Koenma! Lord Koenma!" The green-tinted demon cried as he rushed toward the desk, seeming not to slow in his progress. The junior deity cringed at the thought of all the paperwork spilling onto the floor, but the ogre stopped himself just before the desk. Loud pants of breath were heard as the creature handed over a rolled document.

Tawny amber orbs widened to extreme proportions before he accepted the rolled parchment. He knew what this was, and did not have to unwrap it to know of its contents. He had feared, even despaired, over the possibility of this fate, and now it had come to pass. The demi-god stood. His official blue robes billowed around him as he did so, before he turned and rushed from the room.

No thoughts passed through his mind as the godling made a hasty walk from his office to an unmarked room along a seemingly forgotten passageway. The doors were ancient and displayed the elegant script of "Waiting Area", which casually explained the simple use of the room. It had been used for the holding of spirits, for those whose fate was either still undecided or those who had special consideration and needed a fate befitting them. Yet the history of the room meant little to the demi-god as he hurriedly and carelessly pushed the large wooden doors open.

Koenma strode into the room. His rank-bearing robes swirled about his form as he came to an abrupt halt, halfway into the room.

Two forms stood near the far end of the room, before a desk reminiscent of the one in Koenma's office. Their bodies were transparent, floating, just as images of ghosts were said to. Even when the younger of the Toguro Brothers came through the Gate of Death, his form had been solid for the certainty and confirmation of his passing, of the lack of a second chance.

Instead, the separated souls of Shuuichi Minamino and of Youko Kurama stood with their backs toward the stilled maternal godling. The silence within the room was stifling, only interrupted by Koenma strode forward. His boot heels clicked ominously against the stone floor, the echoes eerie within the almost-still room.

As he neared, the figures turned around. Koenma staggered in his steps, coming to another, but much more unexpected, halt. It was not the impassive expressions on their visages that brought him to a stop. No, it was much more than that. Each male held distinct blanket-wrapped forms with care.

The demi-god's heart almost stopped at the sight.

_The kits,_ the demi-god immediately thought, knowing he was correct with his assumption. These were the unborn souls that Kurama was carrying within his abdomen. These were the children of the fierce spirit fox and fire demon's combined essence.

Green eyes bore into the tawny amber, before a ghostly whisper echoed throughout the room. _"If only for them…"_

"No."

---

Youko and Shuuichi reared back, reacting as if they had been slapped. How was this decision possible? Condemnation should not have been the decision. It was true both sides of the Reikai Tantei fighter had committed grievous sins. But the infants were reserved from the touch of mortal sin. They were still unborn and so far untainted from the horrors that the parents had witnessed.

Had their sins been one too many, and tipped the scales of justice in favor of punishment and damnation? Was it the fate bestowed upon them for the previous crimes and the disapproval of all the gods? If they had any support, where was Inari? Was the Fox God's backing not enough against the ultimate decision?

Then what of their kits? Would the kits be claimed as innocent victims amongst the tragedy of their parents' very lives? Would they be sacrificial or spared due to the ultimate decision? Were the Gods that merciful?

---

Koenma looked at Shuuichi and Youko. The horror-filled and disbelieving reactions confused the maternal demi-god. He lowered his head, glancing at the floor before returning his gaze to the spirits.

"You mistake my response." The two spirits looked attentively at Koenma, awaiting the explanation. Almost as soon as the next words slipped from his mouth, the Junior Lord winced. "It's not my choice."

"_How could it not be your choice? The Gate of Judgment sees over these…issues—of life or death,_" Shuuichi rebutted scathingly. His dark emerald eyes pierced through the maternal demi-god. Accusation and intense reproach was vivid within those green orbs. Youko looked as irate as Shuuichi, or even more so than his mortal half. His golden eyes were lit with a fire that promised retribution, or at least, some form of torture and punishment combined. Koenma shivered at the look, hoping it was not meant for him.

The brown-haired godling paused in his thoughts and sighed. "I know normally my father has the decision on cases like this, but yours is special." He stepped forward, looking at the infants within the two's hold. "This is not my choice. I already had the paperwork to return you for all your work. My father cannot sway the Council when they decide to determine the case."

Youko flinched at the name of the giant body of gods and goddesses. Many times he had been reprimanded by Inari for angering them. Despite Inari's approval of the mischievous misdeeds, the others did not possess the same sentiments and often demanded that the young fox-ling stop his pursuits. The golden orbs slid closed and he offered a heart-felt prayer to the gods and goddesses. He prayed that maybe they would be merciful despite his previous transgressions and look to see the outcomes of such a grievous choice.

Shuuichi looked at Youko with concern, not understanding the Fox's immediate subdued response to Koenma's statement. "_Why must they decide? This fault lies…_"

And for once, Youko halted Shuuichi train of interrogation with a mature and solemn statement. "No, they have the ultimate choice—for us, to live or to die."

---

The golden-toned fox god stood. His silver eyes flashed with an inner fire, the molten silver swirled in patterns. An unknown wind whipped around the robes of the regal lord. His complete stance and attitude belied his normal childishness. This fearlessness was what made the other gods cower, fearing the hidden power the mischievous one possessed.

Murmurs echoed throughout the room at the god's petition. Was everything worth sparing the life of Youko Kurama, the notorious thief? One outraged lower god cried out from among the crowd, "Why should he be given a second chance?"

Inari's eyes blazed brighter at the question. "Because _they_ deserve it!"

The cry was met with silence. The gods and goddesses appeared stunned for a moment. Then like the eerie calm before the storm, it shattered in a loud burst of endless objections. Loud rancorous complaints came from every edge of the large, seemingly endless room. For a moment it sounded like the drone of bees, with the continuous, undefined multitude of caterwauling. It sounded like each god and goddess within the sacred room complained, from each hidden place behind the white glistening walls.

Inari stood in the center of a raised dais, his form rigid with disbelief. His tails were bristled with combined anger and disapproval of the outcries against his favorite follower.

"_Brothers! Sisters!_" Inari cried, again bringing attention to his powerful form centered on the stage.

A heckler chose not to be quieted and instead threw out a callous remark. "You only want him alive because he will bring back followers for you."

That seemed to incense the Fox God even more. Every strand of hair on his luxurious golden coat stood out, bristling with extreme fury and power. Crackles of energy coated the god, sweeping around his body, showing just how deep these feelings were for him. Despite the invisibility of the gods and goddesses, it was felt that each took a "step back" from their comfortable, hidden positions. No one wanted to be caught in the unleashing of energy that Inari appeared ready to do.

"_Now will you all listen!_" The god almost screamed to the masses, his strong voice echoing throughout the endless building. There was no immediate response to his call. After a moment's pause, Inari flicked a loose hair from his shoulder and released the stranglehold of power he held over everyone. His tails softened and brushed the floor with ease, and the god seemed to reestablish the childish, mischievous façade for which he was known.

Seeming gleeful at the wariness he had inspired, Inari clapped his hands and began his pleas once again. None of the gods were willing to disapprove this time around. Inari's anger was a myth, a legend that had been passed down from the Elder Gods. None of these gods and goddesses had experienced it, and truthfully, none were willing to be the first. Immediately the Council attempted to pacify this mischievous and extremely devious younger god.

"Youko Kurama has not done anything to warrant the ultimate punishment resulting in not only the loss of his life, but those which he carries. His sins are few in comparison of those of the many demons that already dwell within the Seventh house of Punishment. Not even his crimes compare to those which resulted in the sentencing of the Younger Tour. Those have been in the jurisdiction of the Ningenkai, with King Emma's ultimate decision. This case should have been heard before the God of Death. However, I have brought this forth to our sacred court among the immortals, because there is an ultimate goal to this. With the rebirth of the youko race, brought forth through the mating of the fire-demon and the spirit fox, will also come the revival of our faiths."

Pauses and questions of this possibility swept through the many deities present. However, none challenged this comment, for there was a certain possibility it would happen within the near future.

"Brothers and sisters, I shall ask you again. Are these few petty crimes, within a previous life, enough to condemn his life and those yet unborn? I hope your decision will be a wise one."

With those final words, the Fox deity swept from his place on the dais and exited the room. The next minutes would be crucial. Each would define their ultimate decision, of life or death.

---

In one of the seedy taverns of the Makai, a figure cloaked in black sat. A tankard of some unknown beverage sat before the suspicious individual, frothing a black-red substance onto the stained and nearly destroyed tabletop. Whispers of how the kingdoms were falling apart filled the air. No one dared to speak louder of the ongoing troubles, fearing that these "rumors" would turn true at the barest hint.

Echoed concern was brought for the missing second leaders of the remaining kingdoms. To all, the heir of Mukuro and the heir of Yomi had disappeared. Even the rumors of a mating between these two powerful demons did not quell the questions and apprehension. Questions of betrayal, deaths, and conspiracies were rampant between the gossipmongers.

Behind all the questions, the figure in the corner smirked at the news. Everything was going according to plan. Despite Karasu's failure and prompt death, the damage had been achieved. Questions and wariness filled each demon. Discord and unrest was breaking out among the creatures of the Makai, and soon the demands and rioting would begin. Attacks on the Ningenkai would be able to begin as soon as it was possible. A slender hand, with long pointed fingernails, grasped the beverage container and downed the murky substance.

Wiping a hand across the mouth, the character rose from the table. The cloak whipped about the almost shapeless form as the being rushed stealthily into the cold Makai night. There was so much to plan, and so little time in which to do it all.

---

Returning to his own domain, Inari stood in front of the glistening mirror. With a shaky, pale hand, he reached out and touched the swirling misted pane. From beneath his lithe fingertips and nails, an image was crafted from within the mirror's magical depths. The long golden locks shadowed the mischievous deity's face from view. His posture slumped, seeming as if the world was held upon his shoulders and he was about to crack from the pressure. The image wavered from within the glass and showed Hiei holding Kurama's almost-dead body close.

As the god turned from the grievous scene, the flickering candlelight picked up the one thing he had fought to hide. The fluttering light brought a glimmer of a wet trail upon his cheek. The gentle trail was momentarily noticed then forgotten as the Fox turned his face and suppressed his sorrow.

---

Hiei held his mate's comatose body. Hiruiseki stones clinked to the hardwood floor in rapid succession. Not one was noticed, as the piles filled. The quietness of the compound was briefly broken as an old bell clanged as the wind played with the gong.

"You promised me Fox." Hiei muttered. Another black tear gem slipped from his ruby eyes and clattered to the floor, joining the growing masses already there. "You said… you'd never leave."

The whispers almost became an endless mantra. "You promised."

Memories swept over the fire demon's mind. Echoes of the past filled his mind, drawing him back to the previous happy times, of the Reikai Tantei team. He remembered the first time he saw those emerald orbs, when Kurama was in Middle School, way before the Ningenkai Vault break-in.

The normally emotionally-stoic demon pressed a gentle kiss to his mate's temple. "Fox, you can't leave me again."

---

In one split second, everything changed. "We the Council vote…"

---

_TBC._

---

**deliciae:** Once again, the storyline has gotten the best of me. I fear that there are many open doors as to how the story can go now. And an enemy, one that had directed Karasu, has been pinpointed! Just who is the ultimate question. What will the Council vote? Life or Death?

Also, what else would you like to see happening in the story? I'm kinda on a roll with this idea, but with the amount of schoolwork I have, it's hard to keep inspiration going. Give me your thoughts and suggestions, and I'll give you credit for it! Thank you so much for reading! And please review!


	18. Life or Death

deliciae

Finding You Again : Chapter 17

---

**deliciae:** once again, my dear readers, I am **so sorry**!!!!! It has taken me about a year and a half to get this out, but so much of my life has changed since then, that getting this out was actually surprising. I have been able to edit it, reedit it, and so on to almost perfect it. Now, I just hope you, the reader, will forgive me, and I promise that you will not have another year and a half wait for the next chapter! And as for Muse, she is somewhere, plotting my demise as we speak.

---

_Warnings and Notes: I do not own it; if I did, it would be only available on the adult-only channels. This is Yaoi (boy x boy) so if you do not like, then do not read. It is that simple, so do not flame me for it._

---

The Gods and Goddesses in the council paused to hear the verdict. Each leaned closer to the wall, listening for the ultimate decision. Even with a valid reasoning from each, the decision was on a fine line and could end up either way. However, instead of continuing with a direct answer, the young undersecretary of the goddess of healing began to open the scroll. Her voice echoed throughout the chamber with painstaking slowness, drawing out the decision.

"_**The decision to live or to die…"**_

The words echoed across the skies. Lightning crossed and split the rain-laden clouds, darkening the already dreary worlds.

Thieves, rogues, and families alike sought refuge from the crackling sky in Makai. The land split and ancient volcanoes once again spewed life and burned away with an unchecked ferocity, while creatures and demons fled in horror and fear.

The Reikai, despite its protective layers and wards, shook violently as well. Ogres screamed and bolted for hiding places. Large cracks split the ancient earthen walls, and plaster fixtures and décor fell to the floor, forgotten as the buildings emptied in the haste to flee. Within the large quarters of King Enma, the God of Death and Decision paused in his writings and adjusted his glasses. The large chandelier from the center of his room swung precariously before its mount let go and the once-beautiful crystals shattered into a billion shards on the marble floor. A look of confusion then speculation crossed the eternal being's face before disappearing as if it had never been there.

In Ningenkai, families on the street paused as the earth rumbled and shook from the fierce storm. Umbrellas blew away and rain splattered people as they stared into the skies, seeking an unspeakable answer. Mothers quickly clutched their children to their skirts, attempting to protect and save their young from whatever fate may hand the families. Other people, singles and childless couples, looked on in horror. A similar through went through each, as they wondered if tonight would be the last night they may ever see.

"…_**for many or for few…"**_

Hiei felt the old magic in the air and hackles rose on his neck. His arms quickly tightened around his comatose mate, as if demanding that the spirits and deities not interfere again. The crimson mane shielded Hiei's bandaged arms, which lay above the heart and the abdomen protectively.

Nearby Haru sat in fear, his small form quaking. The feeling that stretched across the three worlds did not bode well for many; especially the demon youth whose eyes shined like a crimson tsunami let loose upon the ragged seas. Despite his few years, the kit's soul was older than it should have been, and instinctively it knew the truth. His maternal parent's fate was being decided, and the chances were not favorable. Gossamer tears slid down the baby-soft cheeks and hardened to fall on the floor in a rapid tinkle.

The candles that had been relit within the room flickered violently while surrounding trees crackled and bowed to the storm's onslaught outside. The wails of birds in fright as they fled to the crackling skies and the shattering of limbs from the wind-beaten trees were barely heard over the shrieks of the angry sky. The sound brought shivers to all who were able to hear it over the cacophony of sounds of intense destruction.

"…_**may upset or gladden those who hear…"**_

Long golden hair obscured the pale face and the quicksilver-hued eyes. The eyes were clouded with tears and a few slipped down the slender and elegant face unchecked. The figure knelt on the floor beside his enchanted mirror, as he feared looking into the hints of the present and future that the glass often revealed in the swirls of its magic. A clawed fist smacked against the marbled floor, causing the two silent attendants nearby to jump. "If I had only…" He growled under his breath, regretting his early choices and the disapproval of the Council against most of his actions.

In one of the darkest corners of Makai, one of the few who had not fled in fear of the storm stared at a group of demons that were wishing they had. "You will do this for me," the gravely voice stated above the screams and wails of others. The masked creature held out a ruby necklace as an incentive. "This is just a taste of what you could earn in exchange for _his_ life." Most of the assembled creatures agreed to the bribe, and those who did not were killed immediately without question. The remaining few gulped and looked at each other before swearing allegiance to the masked character.

Deep within his castle in Makai, Yusuke looked up from his writing. A variety of tactical plans and maps were scattered upon his desk, as he had been talking earlier with Hokushin about training the newly recruited warriors. Nearby, in a protective playpen that had been crafted from the finest woods on his sire's territory, lay the sleeping heir. Kokoro's innocent and pure face reflected that he was deep within the peaceful dreams of babies and youth. Koenma was sprawled out on one of the few couches that decorated the leader's office and did not stir at the growing darkness of the demon world. A jolt shook the entire palace while the region echoed with screams of those who were afraid. The brown-eyed ruler stood and braced his hands on the desk. His eyes immediately sought out his son then turned to a large painting on the wall of the Reikai Tantei in their days of youth and camaraderie. Yusuke pinned his gaze upon the mated pair immortalized on the canvas. Another boom echoed throughout the large region, shaking the world and finally waking Koenma and Koki from their peaceful sleeps. Loud wails from the frightened child echoed through the room, and Yusuke hurried to reassure the toddler, while he himself was not reassured of his friends' fates.

"…_**as we the Imperial Council of Deities choose…"**_

Silence echoed throughout the hall. Kurama stared at his spiritual counterpart, who cocked a brow in confusion. Earlier screams had penetrated the sanctuary and startled the two spirits as well as the bundled infants in their arms. "Will we be free of this?" Kurama asked, his eyes glossy at the thought.

"Free of what?" Youko whispered. His voice was rough with unshed emotion. Never had he wished this upon his human side or upon any child born of his mortal self, but the stones of fate were cast against them. "A fox may be sneaky and might destroy pack members who are treacherous, but we never forsake our family. They are gifts from the Gods and Goddesses. They **must** always come first."

The green-eyed human reeled back at the blatant slap. His dulled orbs narrowed as he sized up his counterpart. "I _never_ said to _abandon_ our choices." It was apparent that if Kurama did not have a cloaked bundle in his arms or if there were not any cradled as well in Youko's arms, a full-out brawl would have started between the two spiritual halves.

Youko's ears twitched and the silvery fur bristled at the underlying tension in Kurama's response. With a sigh, he rolled his eyes and turned away. "I never have sought a fight with you, _human_, but you seem too naïve to remember our obligations. It was not our fault. Instead, the blame should lie at the hands of the one who almost sacrificed us—that evil _Karasu_." His tone was serious and deadpanned.

"As it is, our fate is being decided…" This ended all argument and the fight drained straight from the two almost-opponents. The fear of losing everything precious to them overrode any emotion. Knowing the decision would be rendered in mere moments or hours, all they could do was wait and pray for the best.

"…_**to forgive."**_

Shrieks of disbelief filled the corridors of the large room from those who had opposed such a ruling. Nearby, a studious, female, undersecretary of the major god looked up and smiled brightly at the other undersecretary who had been reading off the decision scroll to the unseen but felt crowd. "Such a ruling…"

The protests and general uproar continued for a moment before she cleared her throat with a loud and edgy "A-hem!" Immediately all silence echoed throughout the large hall, and she tried again. "Brothers and sisters, gods and goddesses—such a ruling as today… gives us a new hope, that maybe, just maybe, we shall once again be respected and revered as we once were."

Across the three worlds, sighs of relief were given as the storm struck its last devastating blow on each plane. The dark clouds rumbled hesitantly as they refused to give in to the joy spreading across the realms. The fear and desperation in the air, however, melted away like traces of snow under the springtime sun.

**--- **

The sky crackled over Genkai's dojo. Within the small dwelling, where the fire demon's family had taken temporary residence and refuge, the spiritual energy in the air seemed more defined than it had been previously. Both Hiei and Haru felt the vigil was nearing the end when blue threads of electricity spread throughout the room. It seemed to copy the intense lightning, which raced across the sky outside.

Ancient and extremely large timbers groaned in relief as the storm dissolved slowly, allowing the trees to straighten back skyward. The candles flared once again and disappeared as an unknown wind slipped into the room and doused each one in rapid succession. As the last candle felt its flame caressed by the hands of the unseen entity and gave up, the room plunged back into a soft darkness. The feeling of the room was den-like and cozy.

Both father and son were on guard almost immediately, uncertain as the room attained the softer features. Their eyes were glued to their comatose beloved. The blue energy snaked over the still form, and the half demons watched intently. Hiei growled a warning despite the fact he was unable to end the energy that flowed like water over the pale skin, drawing patterns in its wake.

For one fateful second, time stood still as the energy entirely cloaked the kitsune-spirit-turned-human and he ceased breathing. Hiei and Haru froze in horror. How could this have happened yet again? Yet before wails of anguish that had bubbled up in each released, any sound cut off in startled shock.

The prone and previously comatose redhead's body trembled and shook. It was as if an internal earthquake had occurred and caused reactions. Kurama's back arched, and then a loud gasp of air came through the gently parted mouth. However, the most important thing happened just moments later.

The luminescent green eyes opened.

A lithe-fingered hand reached up and rubbed one of the eyes in a gesture of a sleepy child. The half-demon snapped out of his stupor as his heir bolted forward and wrapped his arms around the now-awake figure.

"Hiei?" The soft voice was just like the fire-demon had remembered, and he bit back a sob and tears of joy. The young kit trembled in his maternal parent's arms. He was scared due to the recent events and afraid that Kurama would leave again—for good. "Mama?" His soft voice came, and Kurama smiled reassuringly at his child.

"I'm not going anywhere, Haru." The words brought tears of joy to the youth's eyes as he burrowed closer to the humanized-youko. The gentle, yet consistent heartbeat through Kurama's chest was the final reassurance to the young boy, and he quieted down, as he knew now that the worst had passed.

Quietly the petite swordsman knelt, gathered his beloved mate and child into his arms, and just held them. He was afraid to let go, lest something were to happen and make this all just a dream. His bandaged right hand gently rubbed over Kurama's slightly rounded belly. "They're okay, Hiei." A deep sigh of contentment was heard at this point. "I love you so much."

"And I love you." The almost-whispered reply came along with many soft pings as dark Hiruiseki gems dropped to the wooden floor. A soft smile appeared over Kurama's lips at those words. He began to fall asleep, lured there by the love and security he felt in his mate's arms.

When Genkai looked into the small room, a genuine smile stretched across the old woman's face. Everything was beginning to look up.

**--- **

**deliciae:** There you have it. Only a couple more chapters to go. So I have a question to ask. How many kits and what sexes? Please let me know. And again, I promise you that I'll have Chapter 18, so the end is near. Now, I just have to go find Muse, wherever she disappeared… Until next time!


	19. An End to Everything

Finding You Again : Chapter 18 : An End to Everything

_Warnings and Notes: I do not own it; if I did, it would be only available on the adult-only channels. This is Yaoi (boy x boy) and Mpreg so if you do not like, then do not read. It is that simple, so do not flame me for it._

* * *

In the far hidden reaches of the Reikai, the golden fox god shivered when someone laid a hand on his quaking shoulder. Did none of his attendants understand the nonverbal message of '_Leave me alone_'? Apparently not. Instead, the hand upon Inari's shoulder began to shake him. His internal poignant cries went unheard as he fought the person who dared to interrupt his moments of deep-seated mourning. There was no chance that the Council would rule in their favor. There had been too many reproaches for pranks and crimes for any chance of forgiveness.

"Inari!" The cry came right into the god's sensitive ear. The loud sound immediately startled the silver-eyed male, and he jumped upright. He glared as he spun in place, immediate set on confronting the interloper. However, the Fox God's emotions changed quickly from angered grief and frustration to that of confusion and shock.

A tortured, disbelieving whisper slipped past Inari's slackened lips. "Youko?" He reached out to the spirit, unable to believe his own eyes. As he expected to slip through the spiritual energy, his manicured nails and fingers met the softest and warm flesh. Silver eyes drilled into their golden opposite with the gazes not breaking. It was like Inari was afraid that if he looked away, his favorite fox demon would vanish like a thirsty man's mirage of an oasis.

Youko's warm honey-gold eyes softened at the visible expressions on the normally placid god's façade. "It's me," the former thief replied.

With those simple words, the dam of repressed fear and self-loathing burst. Inari wrapped his arms around the animate form and burrowed his head against the traditional soft white, gauzy tunic that the kitsune always wore. Unnoticed tears wetted the fabric while both Inari and Youko received comfort from the opposite's hold.

After a few silent minutes in the embrace, Inari stepped back. His cheeks were flushed, which hid the evidence of tear streaks. "I thought I had failed…"

The golden haired deity trailed off, uncertain of his next words. His nine-tails twitched and moved independently, each fueled by the emotions of fear, uncertainty, and overwhelming relief and joy.

The simple reply came from Youko. "No, they forgave us." A grin stretched across the fox god's face, and he hugged the demon once again before releasing him.

"Has there been any sign of who the true culprit may be?" The question came, and Inari shook his head. "The culprit who was instrumental in organizing not only Karasu's escape but the attempt on your life is one that we should know. Unfortunately, not even the Reikai's best spies have been able to solve the mystery of identity."

The golden eyes dimmed like a cloud covering the sun. The scent of the black roses, the signature flower of Youko's revenge and threats, filled the air while the blossoms and corded vines covered nearly every surface in the chamber. Bright quicksilver eyes widened, as Inari sought to relieve quickly his favorite follower's anger. "We _will_ get the character who sought your death. Now I ask—no, I beg you to relax. The anger is not good for your kits."

At the somewhat forceful chastisement, the silver-haired fox spirit's anger and fight seemed to vanish into thin air. The beautiful yet deadly black roses retreated into the corded vines that then dissolved.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Makai, the sudden swish of a blade echoed through the clearing, causing birds to fly away, screaming in fear. Hiei's red eyes glinted while a smirk played about his lips. His sword dripped with blood.

Directly across from him, a featureless individual's head fell to the ground, eyes wide and glossy, with the mouth open. Perhaps the person was startled, shocked, or surprised by their own sudden death, or perhaps it was the outrage at being discovered. Hiei sneered as the body slowly crumbled, falling to the ground to join the head.

Slowly the fire-demon wiped the red liquid off of his sword onto his black robe. It was a fitting end for the person who dared to try to kill Kurama, their unborn kits, and Haru. Their crime was beyond grievous, and Hiei exacted his revenge. Now it was just a matter of time before the last creature would die.

Indeed, as Hiei opened his Jagan, the crow was settling down for his last meal. A loud explosion blasted throughout the forbidden market, formerly protected within Mukuro's lands. Anyone that had been in the area was dead within minutes of the severe bomb blast. Yet another fitting end for the creature who dared to use bombs and other explosives on Kurama.

* * *

Inari smiled secretly, his silver eyes alighting with pleasure as he watched the on-goings of his favorite's mate. Youko frowned as the mirror clouded from the smoke and faded out.

"So, it has ended?" Inari questioned lightly, pulling Youko into a gentle hug. "You are free, my darling one, to pursue your life without fear or worry. Just be true to yourself, no matter which form you may be in, and trust in your family and friends. They will always be there for you and to protect you from harm."

Youko sniffled. His emotions had been slightly off with the pregnancy, and now with the conclusion of a harrowing few months, he felt he had the right to cry.

Soft, almost unheard footsteps sounded in the room, followed by smaller, quicker steps. "Papa!" Haru cried, launching himself across the room and grabbing hold of his mother's legs. His tail flicked excitedly and he rubbed his face in Youko's pant leg, smelling the wonderful scent of his mother.

Hiei followed sedately behind his son, not wanting to interrupt the moment between the three foxes. Inari broke away, a light blush on his cheeks, and he smiled at the fire-demon. Red eyes narrowed slightly before Hiei nodded his head in acknowledgment, approval, and gratitude. The petite demon walked up and wrapped his mate and child into his arms, feeling the gentle swell of his unborn child, and sighed happily.

Everything was right in the world.

**~Fin.  
**

**

* * *

**

**deliciae:** I apologize to anyone who has been following this fic. For the longest time, I had some of this chapter prepared and thought of continuing it into several more chapters. Ultimately, there was a plot of Mukuro being the bad guy, Kurama getting kidnapped by Karasu, and more angst and torture. However, since I also had to put this fic on hiatus because of my furthered education (got my Masters and am now employed full-time), it has been hard to get into the groove once again. Most of my inspiration has disappeared, and my fandom interest has changed, causing me to dabble into other areas. So I decided to wrap the story up. Alas, it's not exactly how I wanted, but it gave the story a happy ending. Yet I may one day come back and finish the story to my original thoughts.

**I thank everyone** who has read, favored, followed, and/or reviewed this fic. You have been my inspiration and the driving force for me when writer's block occurred and inspiration disappeared. For this reason, I am truly grateful to each and every one of you.


End file.
